The Five Draconian Emperors
by CCrazyTom
Summary: *FINISHED* GW/Esca. Hitomi returns to Gaea with Van only to find that a new threat is rising. Five Emperors plan to take over Gaea. Meanwhile Baslam plans its rise to power and traitors make things even more dangerous.
1. Prologue

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........  
  
One year after Escaflowne...  
"Emperor Wufei!" a man dressed in full, black body armor dropped to one knee on the metallic floor of the largest of the Flying Fortresses in the massive fleet. "My lord, your forces are reporting in. Everything is in place and awaiting your command," he informed his superior.  
"Very well," Chang Wufei, one of the five emperors of the Dragon Clan replied, "Proceed with the countdown."  
"Yes, sir!" the general saluted, leaving the private assembly room as swiftly as he had entered.  
"So everything is finally in place," Trowa Barton, one of the quieter of the inner circle members murmured in a hushed tone.   
"It's about time!" Duo Maxwell complained, "If you ask me, we were ready for this operation a long time ago."  
"Yes, but we want to be absolutely prepared before we launch. To limit losses on both sides we have to be as terrifying as possible so many of the countries will surrender without a fight." Quatre Reberba Winner explained unnecessarily.  
Wufei snorted, leaning back in his well-adorned throne, "Only the weak fear casualties."  
"And only the foolish wish for them!" Duo shot back, smiling wolfishly.  
"What did you call me?" Emperor Wufei stood angrily, his hand already fingering his decorative sword handle dangerously.  
Lord Quatre shifted uncomfortably, disliking the constant bickering between the warlords. Before he could open his mouth to try to calm his comrades, the door leading to the Sanctum opened and High Lord Heero stepped through. The room quickly came to a silence as all eyes turned to the leader of the pentad.   
Heero's face was expressionless as always, but his eyes captivated the fire that informed all who saw them that a battle was not far away. As he moved to his seat at the head of the table, Wufei and Duo, who had been leaning across the table toward each other, sat down quietly.   
"What are our orders?" Emperor Trowa asked quietly.   
"I assume you've started the countdown as previously instructed," Lord Heero said calmly.   
When Wufei gave his affirmation, the corner's of Heero's mouth lifted in a small but dangerous smile. "Then we proceed with the operation."  
As he spoke, the five lords could feel the brief sensation of being weightless and a blinding light came streaming through the single small window. As quickly as it came, the feeling and light faded and everything was back to normal.  
"We've arrived," Quatre breathed.   
"Mission accepted," Heero spoke aloud.  
  
  
"Yukari, wait up!" Hitomi cried after her friend as they walked home from school. It was an unnecessary gesture; the well trained sprinter caught up easily.   
"Hi, Hitomi!" Yukari greeted her friend, "How was your day?"   
"It was fine!" Hitomi replied.  
"Did anything interesting happen?" Yukari asked, trying to make conversation as they walked along the nearly abandoned streets of their home town. Ever since Yukari and Amano had officially become a couple, she hadn't had as much time to spend with her childhood friend and she sorely missed her confidant.  
"Not really," Hitomi replied. But it was lie, something had happened. Or at least was going to. Ever since she woke up this morning, Hitomi had felt a nagging sensation that something important was going to happen. It had grown stronger all day and now was at her every thought. Yukari was talking and Hitomi nodded in agreement, feeling guilty for her lack of attention to her friend. But that feeling was impossible to ignore. Suddenly, Hitomi realized she had to be someplace. Without knowing where it was she was going, the sixteen-year-old turned suddenly.   
"I'm sorry, Yukari," she blurted out, already beginning to move back the way she had came, "but I have to be somewhere!"  
"Wait Hitomi!" Yukari called after her friend, taking off in pursuit. So intent was she on catching her friend, she didn't notice the glowing beam that had appeared in the sky less than a mile away in front of them.   
  
As the blinding glare from the pillar of light faded, Van's found himself standing in the middle of a familiar clearing. "This is where Hitomi and I met for the first time," he thought, remembering the close call in his Dragon slaying ceremony. Hitomi had saved him by calling out a warning before the dragon had stabbed him with its tail. Van shook his head and smiled; a lot had happened since then, and he and Hitomi had finally confessed their feelings to each other. Though he hadn't seen her in a year, Van was confident that their feelings remained the same. Just as he was about to begin his search, Van heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Van!"  
"Hitomi!" he yelled back, turning quickly to where the sound was coming from. There she was, dashing towards him as fast as she could. Van quickly ran forward to meet her. The two sweethearts met in a tight embrace and Van lifted the light weight girl and held her in his arms.   
"I missed you," Hitomi whispered in his ear, much to the young king's relief.   
"Hitomi," Van breathed, burying his face in her soft hair. Van inhaled deeply, smelling the familiar and sorely missed scent that always put him at ease. When the pair finally, reluctantly parted, both were smiling.   
"I came to return this to you," Van explained, taking Hitomi's hands in his and gently pressing the pendant into them.   
"Is that the only reason you came?" Hitomi asked disappointedly.   
"That depends on whether you're willing to come back with me," Van explained caressing Hitomi's cheek with one hand.  
  
  
"Hitomi!" Yukari cried out as she finally burst into view of the track. At first she didn't recognize the figure standing close to her best friend. "Are you all right?" she asked, beginning to walk towards the couple. When she got closer, her eyes widened. "But you are-" she stuttered.  
Van smiled at the other girl, "Well," he said quietly, turning back to Hitomi, "Do you want to visit Fanelia with me?"  
"Yes," Hitomi agreed, "It'll be nice to be able to see Gaea again."  
"Are you leaving?" Yukari asked, now only a few feet away, "How long are you going to be gone?"  
Hitomi looked at Van for a moment before replying, "I don't know, but I'll come back." Hitomi tried to give Yukari a reassuring look, "It's all right. Just think of this as a temporary vacation."  
Slowly a light began to form in the clouds above them. Van took a step forward and reached down to take Hitomi's hand in his own. "I'll bring her back," he called out to the resident of the Mystic Moon, "You have my word."  
Yukari watched as the stream of light burst from the sky and enveloped Van and Hitomi. The couple rose into the air as the pillar of light lifted them into the sky. Hitomi had time to give one wave to her friend before the pair was lifted out of sight. Yukari stood in the sudden darkness for a while watching the place where they had disappeared. Then, smiling to herself and silently wishing good luck to her friend, she began the long walk to her original destination. 


	2. Trowa's Mission

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........  
  
Trowa Barton knocked on the hard metal door, his knuckles creating a sharp bang which seemed to echo along the ship's corridors. Shortly after arriving on Gaea, Heero had called the lesser lord to his private chambers. Trowa looked down as his fine but simple clothing. He was dressed in a black jacket with a high collar with a gold ring along the edge and a epaulet of the same material. Like all members of the inner circle he also wore a costly necklace with a precious red jewel on the end of it. Trowa was just about to knock a second time when the High Lord's cold voice caused him to freeze. "Enter."  
Trowa slowly pushed the heavy door ajar and quietly walked through. The room was dimly lit, having no windows, and only two candles currently lit. The room was almost entirely empty except for a large, painstakingly carved wooden desk. The desk itself seemed to tell a story in the carving; many figures, place, and events could be seen jutting out of the woodwork. The surface of the escritoire was empty except for two gold candleholders and the two tall red candles that had been placed in them. Behind the desk, High Lord Heero leaned forward in his chair, staring intently into the flicking flames.   
Trowa stood at attention for a few moments. He knew that when Heero was ready, he would speak. After a minute had gone by, Heero leaned back and waved a hand, "Sit."  
Trowa sat down quietly in the chair opposite Heero's. Despite having served his lord for over a year, he still found Heero hard to predict. "Tell me," Heero broke the silence, "why I lead our army. All four of you are capable leaders, and all exempting you, were commanding some kind of military force. Even Lord Maxwell had a small regiment under his command. So why is it that I am the leader of our mighty army?"  
  
Trowa chose his words carefully and replied slowly, "Because you are the born leader of the Dragon Clan. You are of the purest blood, untainted by that of normal mortals. Unlike the rest of the inner circle, your family has never been mixed with that of normal men. We, the descendants of the people of Atlantis are destined to rule all of Gaea. We are loyal to you because you are the direct descendant of the Draconian people and their power."  
Heero seemed satisfied with Trowa's answer and he leaned back, "Good. You must always remember this, Emperor Barton. We will rule Gaea. It is our destiny to do so. The Draconian people will grow strong again."  
"Yes, my lord," Trowa agreed quietly.   
Heero sighed, his focus shifting to the matters at hand once more. "I have a mission for you, Trowa of the Barton family."  
Trowa waited for his lord to explain. Heero continued, "As you know, several members of our people managed to survive the Mystic Moon's near destruction by transporting to the recently created Gaea. Our people were scattered, however, and soon our blood became diluted with that of the people living on Gaea. My father managed to locate the last members of our race and began creating an army loyal to the Dragon Clan to regain control of our creation. When he died I took it upon myself to fulfill his wishes. It was then that I located you, Emperor Quatre and Lord Duo. Emperor Wufei and his family had already been located by my father. It has been many years since we have been to the outside world which polluted our race. Knowing that we'd need information to plan our invasion, I began sending men loyal to the Dragon Clan out into the rest of Gaea for the sole purpose of reconnaissance. When they returned they reported that in recent events, a great empire known as Zaibach has recently collapsed and the nations have just begun to rebuild themselves after a devastating war."  
"This could work to our advantage," Trowa murmured. Heero nodded, his face expressionless.  
"Yes, but there may be complications. A great hero has recently arisen. He is rumored to be an unbeatable fighter as well as a wise and kind king. According to my sources he could be a great threat to us. However, rumors have a habit of being embellished. Your mission is to go to his country, the land of Fanelia, and locate this warrior. Go into his country as a poor traveler seeking shelter and assistance. Find out if he is as mighty as the legends say. Report back to me with your discovery."  
Trowa stood and bowed his head to his liege. "Of course. I will carry out my mission."  
"Good," Heero's face was the epitome of heartlessness, "His name is Van Fanel."  
  
"This is incredible Van," Hitomi breathed, staring down the grassy slope to where Fanelia was situated. The last time she'd seen the countryside, it had been nothing but charred ruins, desolate and empty. Now, though, it was teeming with life. All of the buildings had been completely restored and several new ones had been constructed. The streets were filled with activity as people bustled around, going about their daily business. The sun shone brightly, basking everything with warm light. Even the air had a fresh scent of new life.   
"We've worked hard," Van put his hand on Hitomi's shoulder, "to try to make it what it once was."  
"It's amazing, Van," Hitomi exclaimed in awe and then, remembering Van's tutor and mentor's last wish, added softly, "Vargas would have been proud of you."  
Before Van could reply, however, a high pitched voice from down the road interjected. "Master Van!" Merle cried out, running on all fours towards them, "Hitomi!"  
Hitomi laughed as Merle leapt into her arms. The cat-girl was covered in dust after her long dash and Hitomi's school uniform was instantly filthy. Merle licked Hitomi's face happily before springing into Van's arms. "Master Van!" she squealed in delight, "You've brought back Hitomi!"  
"That's right," Van confirmed Merle's statement, setting her on the ground gently, "Hitomi is going to be staying with us for a while."  
"Fine," Merle flipped her tail, "as long as you two can keep your hands off each other while you're around me."  
Hitomi blushed as Van protested violently and Merle giggled seeing the couple's discomfort. "It's good to be back," she thought to herself and let out a deep breath, letting much of the tension she didn't know she had been feeling wash away.   
"Are we going to stay here all day?" Merle asked impatiently, tugging on Van's hand, "Let's show Hitomi all the work we've done."  
"Right," Van agreed and turning to Hitomi, asked, "Shall we go then?  
As Van lead, Hitomi and Merle talked quietly. "Are you sure you don't mind me being here?" Hitomi asked, unsure of what she would do if Merle did have a problem with her presence. Even though the two had come to some sort of an understanding before she had left, Hitomi wanted to be sure there was no tension between them.   
"You're not nearly as bad as the Relena girl," Merle replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
Hitomi felt a jolt of apprehension and quickly asked, "Who's Relena?"  
Still wrinkling her nose, Merle replied, "Relena is a diplomatic person from a little country called the Sanc Kingdom. She's visiting Fanelia so she can talk about some sort of occupation or something boring like that. But I don't want her getting too close to Van." More loudly, Merle called up to Van, "When is Relena leaving?"  
Van turned his head and replied, "It depends on how long our peace talks take. She's discussing Zaibach's rule over her country with me." To Hitomi, Van explained, "The remainder of Zaibach's forces have been retreating steadily ever since the big battle. The Sanc Kingdom is a country they took over many years ago. Miss Relena is trying to figure out a way to gain independence without any fighting."  
"I see," Hitomi murmured. To herself she added, "I hope this Miss Relena doesn't have her eyes on Van. Maybe I should do a Tarot reading for her and find out." Hitomi quickly rejected that thought, "No, I gave up Tarot reading because it caused nothing but trouble and I will stand by that. I'm sure I have nothing to worry about."  
"Oh," Merle piped up again, "and there's a traveler that arrived while you were gone. He wants to stay in Master Van's country for a while."  
Van smiled to himself and slowed down so the pair could catch up to him as they reached the town. "I'm sure that will be fine. I'll have to meet this traveler." The triad entered Fanelia and unknown to them, Trowa was watching. 


	3. Hidden Agendas

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........  
  
Allen Schezar stared out his tall glass window out onto the grassy fields which stretched endlessly out into the distance. Though they seemed serene, there was a hidden danger lurking behind the peaceful demeanor. Somewhere out there trouble was brewing. As a Knight of Caeli it was his duty to protect his country with his life. Shortly after the Gaea War's end, Dryden, now king of Asturia, had given him jurisdiction over their country's military. Now, less than a year later, new threats once again endangered the peace that so many had died to obtain.   
A polite knock on the door interrupted Allen's thoughts. Clearing his throat he remembered that he had invited his two most trusted colleagues to discuss the recent developments in the surrounding countries the day before. Both comrades were also knights who had proven themselves in battle time and time again. Over the months he had come to know them, Allen found himself relying on their advice and help on every issue. The fact that they were a couple deeply in love only made them work better together. In some ways, Allen was even jealous of how close the two were.  
"Please, come in," he encouraged, standing to greet his guests. The wooden door opened and Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin entered the room.   
"Sir," the pair exclaimed, bowing. Allen nodded his head graciously and reached over to pull the two other chairs in the room over to face his.   
"Please sit," he urged, "We have much to talk about."   
Allen waited until his two subordinates had sat before doing so himself. All three were dressed in the usual distinctive attire of the Asturian Knights, though the other couple's main shoulder and arm piece was a shade of gray instead of Allen's usual white. Miss Noin had insisted on wearing the same garment as the rest of the male cavalier, neither wanting, nor accepting any special treatment. Though it was unusual to have a lady serving in the army, Lucrezia was an exception.   
"What can we help you with, sir?" Noin asked respectfully. Allen smiled, already feeling his agitation fading.   
"Miss Noin, we've been over this before. You can call me Allen," the young nobleman declared gently.  
Noin returned Allen's friendly smile, "I will of course, do so, as soon as you stop referring to me as 'Miss Noin.' Noin will do just fine, sir," Noin replied. The friendly banter was familiar, as a similar exchange happened frequently between the two chivalrous colleagues.  
Zechs, who had until then remained silent, spoke up, "Allen, is there a problem we should be aware of?"  
Allen smiled at his serious friend. That was Zechs for you, his mind always on task. "But," Allen mused, "that only makes his rare moments of frivolousness more enjoyable." To Zechs, he replied, "Indeed there is. Are you familiar with the country of Baslam?"  
For a moment Zechs seemed hesitant, then he replied, "Yes, I do. It is one of Asturia's neighbors. They helped us in the Gaea War."  
Allen frowned at the painful images that his memory brought back, "Yes, they did. They also used a weapon that destroyed much of the battlefield while many of their own soldiers were still fighting on foot. In any case, our sources report that their military has grown unusually large for a country of their size in a time of peace."  
Zechs frowned and leaned forward, now fully engrossed in the conversation, "Have you asked King Dryden what they have said in response to questions about it?"  
Allen nodded, "He said that he has talked with their recently elected leader, a man named Treize Kushrenada. Apparently Treize gave some excuse about being afraid of Zaibach returning to power. However, as we all know, with the exception of a few small disunited groups, Zaibach has all but collapsed."  
Noin raised an eyebrow, "This could be especially perilous to the rest of the smaller countries who lost most of their forces in the war and have just begun to recover."  
"I agree with you entirely, Miss Noin," Allen stated, "It is Asturia's responsibility to ensure that peace be maintained. Though we still hope for a peaceful resolution, we should remain vigilant and keep our eye on Baslam should it attempt an attack."   
"We understand," Zechs replied for both of them, reaching out a gloved hand and squeezing Noin's.   
"That's all," Allen explained, standing up, "Thank you for taking the time to see me."  
"No thanks is necessary," Noin quickly replied as she and Zechs walked to the door.   
"If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask," Zechs added. Nodding respectfully, Allen closed the door behind them and went back to stare out the window and contemplate the events to come.  
  
"Zechs," Noin asked after they had left Allen's quarters, "do you want to go horseback riding with me today?"   
The handsome young man smiled and kissed his beloved's cheek, "In a little while. I have to finish something first, but after that I would be happy to."  
"All right," Noin agreed good-naturedly, "But don't take too long or I may go without you!"  
Nobleman Merquise nodded and promised not to, before moving briskly to his room. Sitting down at his desk, Zechs quickly pulled out a quill and began writing. After he was finished, he rolled up his letter and walked over to his open window. It took him a few minutes to spot the well camouflaged creature, hidden among the leaves of a rather large tree next to his section of the palace. Looking around to make sure he was unseen, Zechs whistled quietly to it. In a few bounds, the small humanoid creature was sitting next to him on the sill. In a hushed tone, Zechs whispered in its ear, "Deliver this letter to his Excellency and tell him that Asturia suspects." The creature bobbed its head in an affirmative before leaping back to the tree and quickly disappearing from sight.   
Zechs Merquise turned, letting out a sigh, and went to find his fiancée, hoping, though he knew it was foolish, that things could remain the way they were indefinitely and that he would never have to leave this beautiful country and the woman he had grown to love with all his heart.  
  
As Van, Hitomi and Merle reached the wall which surrounded Fanelia and shielded it from the surrounding countryside, the main gate slowly swung open. Through the widening crack, Hitomi could see the main street, full of carts packed with various goods as well as many of Fanelia's inhabitants. On either side of the main road which led to Fanelia's castle, numerous houses were lined up parallel to the road. As the gate opened further, Hitomi saw that two people were already waiting for them.   
"Lord Van," a girl who looked to be about Hitomi's age who was dressed in a plain white sleeveless dress spoke, "You've returned."  
"Miss Relena," Van replied, identifying the girl as the diplomat from the Sanc Kingdom, "May I introduce to you, Hitomi Kanzaki. Hitomi, this is Relena Darlian of the Sanc Kingdom."  
"It's a pleasure," Relena curtsied, nodding her head in respect. Hitomi found herself returning the act of formality, noticing to her dissatisfaction that her curtsy wasn't as graceful as her new acquaintance's.   
Relena continued, introducing her companion, another girl of similar stature, but wearing a ruby colored dress. "This is my assistant, Miss Dorothy Catalonia."  
To her mild surprise, Hitomi noticed that the other girl didn't curtsy. Instead, she nodded her head. When Hitomi looked at her, their eyes met and Hitomi was shocked by the fierce intensity she found in them. "Lady Hitomi," Dorothy acknowledged.  
Merle quickly broke the formality by jumping into Van's arms and hugging on to him possessively, all the while looking at Relena. "Master Van!" she cried, "Shouldn't we show Hitomi where she'll be staying now?"  
"Yes," Van agreed, "We should." To Hitomi's relief, Van took her arm in his and led the way down the center street. As they walked, Van pointed out various things that they had worked hard to rebuild. Every time they walked by someone, that person would stop and call out a greeting to their King and Van would smile and wave back. For the first time Hitomi found herself feeling somewhat belittled to be in the arm of the King of a great country.   
When they approached the castle, a tall and equally wide building in the back of the town overlooking everything, a young man approached them from out of the crowd. He was dressed in a loose fitting white shirt with a simple green vest over it and long brown pants. His hair was extremely long but instead of being pulled back it stuck out in one big pillar in front, partly covering his face. His face and eyes were extremely serious. "King Fanel?" he asked, addressing Van.   
  
Trowa glanced at the small party which had been making its way to the castle. A young man who must be the king of Fanelia. Two women who looked to be from another district. One young cat-girl, probably Merle, Van's assistant. But who was this other girl? Trowa didn't recognize her clothing. "It would be worth investigating," he thought.  
It was time to make his introduction. Trowa detached himself from the throng and approached the small group. "King Fanel?" he asked.  
The young lord turned to face Trowa, "Yes?" he asked. Trowa smiled. The target had been identified.  
"My name is Trowa Barton," he introduced himself, knowing the name would mean nothing to the monarch, "I seek shelter and rest in your kingdom."  
Van smiled agreeably and responded quickly, "Of course. Have you found a place to stay?"  
Trowa was surprised by the question. Why would the King of a city as large as Fanel be concerned with one traveler. "Not yet, your majesty," he answered, making sure to keep the suspicion out of his voice.  
"Then you will stay at the castle as a guest," Van replied, hospitably, "I insist."  
Trowa was surprised. So, the King of Fanelia was as kind as the rumors said. It was a rare trait among the flawed humans. But was he as powerful as the stories told?   
The strange girl spoke up suddenly, "I don't think that's a good idea, Van."  
Trowa looked over sharply. The girl was looking at him suspiciously. Was it possible she knew?  
"Hitomi," Van admonished, surprised and slightly angry that she had disagreed with him in front of several of his guests.  
"I don't know how to explain it, Van," the strange girl continued, "But I sense a dark purpose from him."  
Trowa frowned and looked angrily at the girl. So this Hitomi knew, or at least suspected. But how? Nobody knew of his mission. Security at High Lord Heero's Flying Fortress was infallible. This girl was a threat. She had somehow seen past his demeanor and straight into his real intentions. She would have to be eliminated.   
  
Van tried not to be angry. Now that he was king he had to keep up appearances. To be contradicted in front of the diplomats from the Sanc Kingdom as well as this new guest hurt his image. Despite how seriously he took Hitomi's warnings, he could not back out now after already offering refuge. "Never-the-less," Van continued, "He will stay."  
The stranger bowed respectfully and Van tried to ignore the looks of surprise that Relena and Dorothy were giving Hitomi. "I thank you, my lord," Trowa expressed his gratitude.   
"Please, come this way," Van told his new guest, "and I will show you to your room." As the group of six made their way up the steps to the castle's entrance, Van leaned over and whispered in Hitomi's ear, "I'm not mad. Tell me about your vision tonight." 


	4. Visions Return

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
  
Later that day Relena and Dorothy were in their accommodations and discussing Hitomi's outburst. "I can't understand what that girl was thinking," Relena commented, "It was terribly rude and completely uncalled for."  
"Maybe she had a vision?" Dorothy asked, sitting down on the bed next to her patron.   
"Vision?" Relena asked in confusion.  
"Yes," Dorothy explained, "Hitomi was a key figure in the Gaea war. She helped Asturia and more particularly Van by foretelling the future. She received visions and could predict what was going to happen before it occurred. She also taught Van how to see the invisible Guymelefs."  
"I see," Relena murmured. Then, curiously she asked, "How do you know this?"  
Dorothy smiled and replied, "Miss Relena, the Gaea War is my hobby. I want to know as much about it as possible. This particular fact is actually not that unknown, if you talk to the right people that is."  
Relena shuddered, "I despise wars. The Sanc Kingdom must set an example to the other nations. By returning power to the people peacefully, we will show all of Gaea that problems can be decided through peace."  
Dorothy shook her head, "Too naive," she disagreed.  
"What, Dorothy?" Relena asked.  
"I find that idea very amazing. If everyone in the world could be just like Miss Relena and think that war is stupid, war would disappear from the world. But, if everyone was just like Miss Relena, we wouldn't be able to see Miss Relena's greatness," Dorothy explained.  
Relena nodded but continued justifying her thoughts, "Dorothy, I myself think that what I say is quite idealistic. But everyone knows that war is stupid. Why do they keep pursuing it? Isn't the solution obvious?"  
"Miss Relena, I know why war endures. It is because people like war. They gain satisfaction from war," Dorothy said.  
"But the result of war is the sacrifice of many lives," Relena exclaimed.  
"Miss Relena, I am not concerned with the results. If you don't think about results, they still occur, right? Taking action is a beautiful thing. A tendency toward battle is the most attractive facet of human nature. Throughout human history, there have been countless wars, and they continue into present day. War is like the meaning of human existence. As a result, I think the issue it is not that we should not fight; it is that we cannot stop fighting. That is human nature," Dorothy explained her opinion.  
"I think differently," Relena disagreed, "We must be able to prevent the tragedies of the past from repeating in the future. Dorothy, you'll see. While I am living, I will let you see absolute peace, even if I lose my life doing so. One day, this philosophy will be recognized by all and true peace will finally be realized."   
"Yes, Miss Relena, do not fear death," Dorothy encouraged, "Death is but something destined from birth."  
  
From behind the door, Trowa listened to their interesting conversation. So Hitomi received visions. That would explain how she had known his intentions. This new fact was all the more reason to get rid of her quickly. Trowa had found Relena's philosophy nothing more than a romantic notion. But Dorothy, she understood the human nature very well. Despite how much he would have liked to listen more, Trowa had a task to complete. He knocked gently on the door. A few seconds later, Relena opened it and asked, "May I help you?"  
Trowa lowered his head politely and spoke quietly, "If you see Hitomi, will you tell her Van wants to meet her on the top Vargas Ridge at dusk?"  
Relena nodded her head and responded respectfully, "Of course. I will pass on Van's message."   
Trowa nodded, "Thank you ma'am."  
The door closed and Trowa walked off. Everything was going smoothly. Relena would be sure to deliver the message. All he had to do was make sure Hitomi didn't see Van before nightfall and make sure he was at Vargas Ridge a short time before dusk. Everything was proceeding as planned. Trowa walked off to find Van and ask if he could give him a tour of Fanelia's market and plaza.  
It was an hour or so from nightfall and Hitomi was looking for Van. He had said that he was eager to find out about her vision. So where was he? It hadn't actually been a vision. More like a feeling of dread she got whenever she pictured the cold eyes and face. Hitomi had learned by now to trust her instincts especially when they were that intense. Where was Van?  
As she walked hurriedly along the palace's walkways, Hitomi bumped into Relena. "Excuse me," she apologized hurriedly.  
"Pardon me," Relena nodded politely, then, as if remembering something, added, "Oh. Lord Van has message to give you."  
Hitomi perked up and quickly asked, "What is it?"  
Relena replied slowly, "He wanted you to meet him at Vargas Ridge at dusk."  
"I see," Hitomi murmured, "I'm afraid I don't know where that is."  
"I do!" Merle declared, jumping from where she had been hiding on the roof, "I'll take you, Hitomi!"  
"Thank you," Hitomi stuttered. Though she was unsure of Merle accompanying her, she could hardly refuse.   
"Come on, Hitomi," Merle tugged on her arm, "Vargas Ridge is a pretty long walk. We'd better get moving." Merle smiled to herself. This way she could keep an eye on Hitomi and make sure didn't make a move on Master Van.   
"All right," Hitomi agreed, wondering why Van wanted to meet her so far away from the castle. The pair set off, leaving the castle just as Van finished his tour and set back to find Hitomi.   
  
Half and hour later, Hitomi and Merle had climbed up the steep road and over on one of the side paths that led to a crevice. They found themselves on a ledge with a far drop. "Why would Van want to meet me here?" Hitomi said aloud, looking down upon Fanelia, already half covered by the shadow of the surrounding cliffs.   
"I don't know," Merle replied, jumping from surface to surface and finally stopping on the edge of the cliff so she could look down on Fanelia. "I overheard Trowa telling Relena to pass on Master Van's message to you," she added helpfully.  
"Trowa?" Hitomi asked, suddenly suspicious. Suddenly, she stumbled, her brain awash with images. A strange Guymelef. An explosion. Merle screaming. Van, his wings straining. Falling. Hitomi straitened, the images and sounds fading. "Come on, Merle!" she yelled, grabbing on to the younger girl's smaller hand, "We need to get out of here!" That was when the ground beneath them collapsed.  
  
Van ran about the palace. Where was that girl? He had told her he would talk to her so where was she. He had already checked her room. All her stuff had been there, so she couldn't have gone too far. Running along one of the rails along the side of the castle wall, he ran into Relena. "I'm sorry, Miss Relena!" he apologized, "Have you seen Hitomi?"  
"Hitomi?" Relena asked in confusion, "But Trowa said you wanted to meet her on Vargas Ridge."  
"What?" Van exclaimed in perplexity. Then, remembering Hitomi's warning, he froze. "Oh no," he murmured. Then he turned and began running the other way, "I'm sorry Miss Relena!" he called back, "I have to rescue Hitomi before it's too late!"  
Relena stared in astonishment as Van reached the end of the rail and leapt off. She began to scream but then to her further shock he came soaring up into view again. His red shirt had been ripped to shreds and huge white wings were attached to his back. With a few flaps he was soaring away at an incredible speed. Before Relena found her voice, he was already gone.  
  
Trowa was seated in his Guymelef which he hidden in Fanelia's forest. It was now situated on the ledge above where Hitomi and Merle were waiting. Trowa's Guymelef was named Heavy Arms. It was larger than Escaflowne- not quite half the height of an average Guymelef again- and designed for more long range fights. Like the Alseides, it had the liquid metal which could be transformed into any type of any weapon. It also had a flame-thrower as well as its own original weapon. On its left hand, Heavy Arms had a large round tube. From the tube, many steel arrows could be launched in rapid succession, ripping through almost any target. The arrows were large enough to impale a Guymelef, usually killing the pilot.   
Trowa watched his target carefully from the ridge. Suddenly, Hitomi stumbled and leaned against one of the rocks. As abruptly as she fell, Hitomi straitened and grabbed the other girl's hand. Trowa heard her yell "We need to get out of here."   
Failing to panic, Trowa aimed his liquid metal weapon and launched it at the base of the ledge. With great speed, the 5 dangerous shafts shot out, crashing into the weak rock and causing it to shatter and crumble. To his satisfaction, Trowa saw that both girls fell along with the debris and began their decent to the valley far below.   
  
  
  
* taken more or less from the Gundam Wing script. Don't sue me please! 


	5. Idealist: Treize

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
  
Van flew onward, his wings and heart pumping together, propelling him forward. Hitomi had been right all along and he hadn't taken her warnings seriously enough. Now she would pay for his mistake. The bitter teen frowned, scanning desperately for any signs of his trusted confidant. The wind blew his hair back, causing Van to shiver as his sweat went cold. There! A cloud of dust erupted on the ledge of one of the many outcrops. The Draconian twisted his body and with renewed haste, dove toward the disturbance.   
As he approached Van could see debris from some sort of collapse in the bedrock. Van's keen eyes quickly caught sight of two people falling along with the pieces of stone and rubble. "Hitomi!" he screamed and then realized Merle was falling as well.   
Quickly, Van twisted his wings and plunged downwards, flapping his wings hard to gain more speed. Van reached out a hand, straining to catch his two friends. Van twisted his body, ignoring the gravel and shale that pelted against his face and body. "Master Van!" Merle screamed. Extending his arm until it began to ache his, the desperate king stretched out a hand and managed to grab the cat-girl.   
  
  
  
With his other hand, Van strained to grab his lover. "Van!" Hitomi cried as the ground came rushing to meet them. Van's hand was inches away from Hitomi's. His gloved hand approached hers. As the triad's free fall rapidly came to an end, Van's fingertips touched Hitomi's. With sudden speed, Van clasped Hitomi's wrist and spread his wings.   
Despite the power in his muscular wings, the strain of carrying two people after free falling caused Van to bite his lip in pain. With blood trickling down his chin and his back aching, Van tried to gain momentum. For a moment it looked as if he might not make it, then with an agonizing wrench, he was up. Van let out a sigh of relief and, his pinion muscles throbbing, the King of Fanelia soared to the top of the ridge, landing heavily and setting his two passengers on the ground. Angrily, he looked up to see the boy Trowa exiting a Guymelef. His eyes were wide.  
  
Trowa stared at the other Fanelia's king. It wasn't possible! The other teenager had two wings jutting from his back. To top it off, they were virtually identical to that of the inner circle. Though Trowa hadn't actually seen Heero or Wufei's wings, they only brought them out during actual battles, he knew for certain that Van's would have matched. Van was unquestionably a Draconian, his own flesh and blood.   
The furious king stumbled towards him, his eyes flashing dangerously and Trowa thought they closely resembled that of High Lord Heero when his highness was in one of his nastier moods. "You!" Van snarled, "You've betrayed me! Why?"  
Behind him, Hitomi coughed and struggled to get to her feet. Trowa felt the situation spiraling out of control. His orders were to find out whether Van was worthy of the stories attributed to him. Clearly he was. The advisable thing to do would be retreat and report to his lord. Despite this, Trowa found himself lowering his head and calling out, "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen this way."  
Van was clearly not impressed, "Yes, Hitomi and Merle were supposed to die! I'll make you pay!"  
Trowa shook his head, "I was under orders. She was a security risk. Besides," he added, "that was before I knew that..." Trowa trailed off, letting his words hang in the air. "Why am I justifying myself?" he wondered.   
"Before you knew what?" the other Draconian asked suspiciously, taking several steps towards his opponent. Trowa simply shook his head. It was time to leave.   
"Nothing. Forget it," he found himself saying. Trowa retreated to the base of his suit. By now, Hitomi was standing and staring at him questioningly.   
"Before you knew what?" Van insisted, wondering offhandedly why he wasn't attacking. Trowa chose not to answer instead he pulled out a long thin dagger. Though it wasn't necessary to perform the ritual before entering his suit after leaving it such a short time ago, Heero encouraged the brief ceremony to remind them of their heritage. Van braced himself for an attack but instead Trowa took the blade and unflinchingly slashed the palm of his hand. As soon as blood came to the surface, he stuck his hand in Heavy Arms' Energist.   
"I am Trowa Barton. With this life force, thick with the blood of my people, I make a contract with you, Heavy Arms. Arise now," Trowa said, neither raising nor lowering his voice. As the ruby began to glow, he prepared to get into the cockpit.   
Hitomi's eyes were wide in recognition and she was reminded of her first day in Gaea when Van had repeated a very similar phrase when first awakening Escaflowne. "Van," she murmured.   
The young Fanelia king was also startled. "Could it be?" he said aloud as the various gears in the Guymelef went to work as Trowa and the suit became one, "Is Trowa Barton also a Draconian?" One thousand thoughts whirled through Van's head at once. "But that's impossible. I thought our people had all but died out. My brother and I were the only ones left. Is it possible that I am mistaken?" Van thought in amazement.  
As the legs of the Guymelef turned inwards and attached and large amounts of steam began to escape from the bottom of the suit, Van sprang into action and yelled up at Trowa, "Are there more people like me?"  
As Heavy Arms sailed forward, a single reply was almost drowned out by the noise, "Yes!" In a matter of seconds the suit and its pilot were out of sight and Van, Hitomi and Merle were left alone on the edge of the forest.  
  
Treize Kushrenada was in his private study. He was dressed in his usual blue uniform with gold shoulder piece and large white lapel. Ever since he had been elected, there had been many changes and uniforms had been one of them. Many changes, Treize smiled, there would be many more adjustments but he was sure all of them would be beneficent to not just Baslam, but Gaea as a whole. That he was sure of.   
A knock on the door caused Treize to stand. "Come in," he urged. To his pleasure he saw that the intruder was none other than his favorite officer, Lady Une. "Ah, Lady Une," he said smiling courteously, "what can I do for you?"  
"Your Excellency," Lady Une nodded respectfully. She too was dressed in one of Treize's new ensembles, a plum uniform with a lace patel and gold epaulet somewhat smaller than that of his Excellency. Lady Une explained her purpose, "I have just received a letter from Sir Merquise. The messenger also reports that he was instructed to tell you that 'Asturia suspects.' "  
"Interesting," Treize murmured, walking over and taking the letter from Lady Une, "It is not like Zechs to be so inpercise. He is obviously being distracted."  
Lady Une said nothing but Treize caught a brief flicker in her expression. "I see your like for Zechs has not improved."  
Lady Une replied quickly, "He serves you as do I."  
"That is not answering the question," Treize commented mildly, "but please forgive my impertinence."  
"An apology is not necessary," the female officer quickly expressed. Treize nodded and there was a pause as the lord of Baslam read the letter. After finishing he set it down and looked up at Lady Une.   
"You wish to say something?" he asked lightly.   
There was a short pause before Lady Une spoke, "With all due respect, your Excellency, why don't we have Zechs return to Baslam. He is becoming inefficient and sloppy. The longer he stays the more attached he will become. We are almost ready for our offensive. Soon no one in Gaea will be able to oppose you. We have no need to use such a strong fighter as a mere spy."  
Treize smiled at his aggressive aid, nicknamed the Fiery One for her deadly offensive strategies and fighting style. "Not yet," he shook his head slightly, "I still want someone inside Allen Shezar's counsel. Also, I want Zechs to get a feel for what it is we are fighting for. The kind of peace he is experiencing is exactly what we are trying to bring about to every nation, not just those as rich and wealthy as Asturia. All people deserve to experience the leisure that Asturia's upper class can afford to live in."  
"Aren't you worried he will not want to return?" Lady Une asked.   
Treize shook his head, "No. I know Zechs, in some ways better than he knows himself. He has too many things he needs to achieve before he can leave us. The goal that drives him is one that will not be overcome. It has been his goal ever since I found and trained him."  
"If I may inquire," Lady Une asked, her curiosity overcoming her formality, "what is this goal?"  
Treize smiled to himself, as if it were a joke only he could understand. "Revenge," he answered, poring himself a glass of wine. Raising it in the air and tipping it in his colonel's direction he spoke almost to himself, "To the new order we will bring and the lives that will be lost attaining it." 


	6. Return of War

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
  
"Are you sure he was a Draconian?" Emperor Duo asked for the third time since Trowa had recounted his tale.   
Lord Trowa, disliking having to be the center of attention nodded, "I am positive," he assured his comrade, "His wings were unmistakable. Also," he added after a moments reflection, "he had the airs of one of our people."  
"Well that changes things quite a bit, doesn't it," Quatre said quietly.   
"He's too much of a threat," Emperor Wufei stated boldly, "Trowa told him too much. We should destroy him before all of Gaea knows about us."  
Master Quatre shook his head, "I disagree. We should at least give him a chance to join our cause. He sounds like a fair and just man."  
"If he is one of our people, he deserves a chance," Duo decided, "Our race must stick together. What do you think, High Lord Heero?"  
Heero's face betrayed no sign of emotion. There was a long pause as he considered their options. Finally, he gave his orders, "Emperor Wufei, I want you and Duo to proceed with our original operation. Send our forces to the kingdom of Daedalus. Once in place, attack and conquer the nation in the name of the Dragon Clan. Lord Trowa, you will escort Lord Quatre to Fanelia where you will present our cause before the king. If he attacks you, kill him. We will eliminate any obstacles in our way. If not, stay with him for at least a week. Be insistent. Find out everything you can about him using whatever methods you deem appropriate."  
"What about you, High Lord Heero?" Duo asked.   
"I will remain in my private chambers. I will be watching you, so do your absolute best because I require nothing less. If I feel it necessary I may join one party or another. Am I understood?"  
The inner circle saluted and began to dissipate, each member going off to make his preparations before launch. As Trowa was leaving, Heero stopped him. "Trowa." The other young man turned.   
"Sir?" Trowa asked respectfully.  
"You left this when you departed," Heero told him, holding out Trowa's precious pendant.   
"Be more careful in the future," Heero warned him, "Oh and Trowa," he added as the lesser ranking officer turned to leave, "Your recent work has been sloppy. There was no need to let Van know that others of his kind still existed. Don't fail me again." The unspoken threat was evident despite Heero's lack of emotion.   
Trowa saluted again and replied crisply, "It won't happen again, sir."   
  
Hitomi stood in the middle of a battlefield. All around her, thousands of men and Guymelefs were in the middle of an all out war. The ground was so covered in blood, it ran in torrents. Death was everywhere as men dropped to the ground, brutally cut down by their fellow man. The sky was dark, as if Gaea herself condemned the bloodshed taking place.   
Hitomi gagged and found herself gasping for air. "No!" she murmured forcefully, her eyes wide, "why is this happening? Why does this always have to happen?!"  
Hitomi watched helplessly as a soldier near her charged towards a Guymelef, screaming in meaningless rage. The Guymelef turned and launched several liquid metal spikes, impaling the man. The warrior flew backwards and landed at Hitomi's feet. To her horror, his helmet rolled off and she saw that he was just a young man, almost a boy. Though his eyes were empty and wide and blood was on his lips, the girl from the Mystic Moon saw his face still round with youth.   
"Why did he have to die?" Hitomi asked, staring in increased terror at the massacre that was unfolding around her. The yells of rage and the screams of terror and pain seemed to meld together into one cry which filled her senses. Hitomi dropped to her knees, and covered her ears.   
"Hitomi?" Van grabbed onto the shoulders of the terror stricken girl, trying desperately to wake her from her nightmare. "You're dreaming. Wake up!"   
Hitomi's eyes finally shot open and she found herself lying on her bed, safe at Van's palace. The sheets were covered in sweat and she was trembling uncontrollably. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the vivid nightmare. "Van," she cried, grasping him in her arms and hugging him close.   
"It's all right, Hitomi," Van comforted, allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder. It had been several days since Trowa's disappearance. He had managed to save Merle, Hitomi as well as himself but despite this, there was a growing sense of apprehension about the castle. Van himself was full of questions. What had Trowa meant by his response? Had he meant that there were other Fanelians, brave warriors, or Draconians? Or was it none of the above? Why had he attacked Hitomi? Whose orders was he carrying out? To add to the confusion, there were stories of several strange disappearances somewhere beyond the border of Daedalus. Rumors told of a grand army ready to plunge Gaea into another war. To top it all off, Hitomi had been having intense nightmares every night since she was attacked, leaving both her and Van deprived of sleep as he insisted on being there if she woke up in a frightened state.  
  
Behind Hitomi's back, Van clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration. He hated the waiting, the uncertain future. A battle was fine, he could handle a battle. At least in fight one could face an advisory. In a fight, skill and wits were put to the test. Though he hated killing and needless death, Van could admit to himself that he did love a good skirmish. That was why duels existed, to test ones ability and bravery. But this fear, this unknown. It was hell. Van forced himself to breathe steadily, as not to upset Hitomi. Soon the answers would make themselves known. He had responsibilities and as much as he wished it could be different, he had to stay in Fanelia and wait for the answers to come to him. "It's going to be all right," Van said again and wished he was as certain as he sounded.   
  
Emperor Chang Wufei was in his personal Guymelef, Nataku. Nataku was a great legendary Warrior. She never faltered when it mattered. Neither, Wufei noted with some of pride, did he. Nataku was armed with a deadly staff, made of a powerful alloy that could cut through anything the fighter had ever encountered. It also was equipped with a flame-thrower, liquid metal launcher in its left hand, and a dragon head that could launch forward, crushing man or Guymelef. To his right, Duo was in his pride and joy, the suit Deathscythe.   
Deathscythe was black and hand a pair of bat-like wings that allowed it to fly without shifting forms like Nataku or Heavy Arms. It was also armed with the standard liquid metal launcher but the weapon Duo always used with a gigantic scythe. The blade was huge, long enough to cut through the middle of a Guymelef with plenty of room to spare. It did so, frequently. Duo called himself the Shinigami, or lord of death. The name was well earned and Duo had no qualms with proving it at every given opportunity.   
The pair hovered, overlooking the huge army waiting below them. Heero's father and his own had been efficient. They had over ten thousand well trained soldiers ready to die for the glory of the Dragon Clan. Almost half their men had Guymelefs as well, adding to the deadliness of their force. Wufei frowned, this battle would be far too easy. The enemy was assuredly weak. There was no glory in the slaughter of those less powerful than you. That was why weak people should not fight.   
Wufei hovered closer to Deathscythe to give his orders, "Duo, I want you to fly over this ridge and demand the surrender of Daedalus. I will move our forces forward so that they can be seen from the city. If they refuse our demands, fly straight up in the air so that we can see you. If they do surrender, come back on foot."  
Lord Duo responded by shooting forward and flying quickly out of sight. Wufei readied his state of mind for that of a battle. The weak were often foolish and so he suspected that a skirmish would begin in a matter of minutes. It would be a short conflict.   
  
Duo shot over the hill behind which the massive army was positioned. From his position, he could see the city below him. The urban area was surrounded by a large wall with a gate at all four entrances. In the center was a large stone building he assumed was the castle. The young Draconian shot forward, clearing the slope in a matter of seconds. Duo prided Deathscythe on its speed and agility, almost equal to that of High Lord Heero's.   
  
As he got closer, Duo could see the guards on the wall running around in a panic. So they were afraid of him, good. If they were scared enough they might surrender and spare needless bloodshed. Duo felt a feeling of regret at the thought. Though he would like to spare lives, High Lord Heero had said he would be watching. If that were true than this would be a good opportunity to show his prowess.   
Like a falcon diving at its prey, Duo dove downwards and with a heavy thud, landed on the roof of the castle. All around him, he could see men running around, gathering weapons. Guymelefs began to stir as the soldiers began to group themselves. Duo noticed one fighter who was dressed slightly differently than the others shouting orders. "That must be an officer," he thought. Deathscythe moved swiftly forward and jumped from the roof to land next to the man of authority.   
"I am Emperor Duo Maxwell of the Dragon Clan!" he yelled at the man, "As you can see our army is prepared to take this city. I demand your immediate surrender."  
The man looked surprised, as if the very notion of surrendering to this strange Guymelef was ludicrous. Duo frowned. All around him the soldiers of Daedalus were starting to move forward, forming a loose circle about him. Though he was far from afraid, Duo knew this was a bad sign. It looked as though he was in for a fight after all.  
Before the officer could answer, a Guymelef larger than the others stepped forward. "I am King of Daedalus."   
Duo turned, facing Deathscythe towards this new leader, "I am Emperor Duo Maxwell of the Dragon Clan. We have an army positioned at the top of that ridge," Duo moved Deathscythe's arm to point at the Dragon Clan's forces which could be clearly seen covering the hill, "and am prepared to take this city. However, needless bloodshed can be prevented if you surrender now. If you do so, you have my word that we will spare any bloodshed. You will serve the Dragon Clan and your forces will join our army. Your people will be allowed to continue their current way of life with only a few minor changes. You yourself will be allowed to remain as governor of your province in the Dragon Clan's land. Do you accept these terms?"  
The mask of the Guymelef opened and Duo could see the face of the king. His expression was that of fury and contempt. "I will never surrender to you," the king snarled, "Daedalus is an independent kingdom. My family has ruled it justly for many generations. I would never allow it to be controlled by the likes of you, no matter how much you threaten me or my people."  
Duo smiled, so he was in for a fight after all. Out loud he said, "I was hoping you'd say that."  
Before the opposing infantry could attack, Duo launched Deathscythe straight up into the air. Soon he has high above the castle and well within view of the Wufei and the Dragon Clan's forces.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei caught sight of Deathscythe several minutes after Duo had made his advance. It was flying high in the air, signaling that they should attack. It was time. The first battle of a war that would decide the future of Gaea forever. It was this moment he had been looking forward to ever since his father had sat him on his big knee and told him stories of the glory that the future would bring their clan. The lessons about discipline, hard work, of honor and pride, these would stay with him forever. Now it was finally time for his skills to be put to the test.  
The Draconian could feel the blood of his people flowing fiery through his veins. He took a deep breath, "Charge!" It was a yell which turned into a roar as the hundreds of soldiers echoed his sentiment with their own cheers. Nataku soared forward, flying above the heads of the loyal men who would fight for her. The ground itself shook violently as the hill was alive with movement.   
Wufei could see Deathscythe, already at work, slicing through anything that got close to it. Nataku sailed over the gate and Wufei was in the courtyard surrounded by enemies. A Melef charged forward from Wufei's right. It raised its sword high... and was promptly crushed by Nataku's Dragon Fist. The young Emperor watched as the armor protecting the pilot crumpled easily under the strength of Nataku. A stream of red poured out of the many cracks.   
In front of him, another Guymelef rushed at him, holding a spear forward to impale Wufei. With a cry of meaningless rage, Wufei swung his own staff and easily battered the other's weapon aside. Then, continuing his movement, Wufei brought his own bladed pole up so that the tip was facing the Guymelef. Unable to stop, the charging suit was impaled directly through the center until Wufei's blade was sticking out the other end, coated in blood.   
"Nobody ever said war was pretty," Wufei muttered, tossing aside the empty vessel now transfixed on his weapon.   
Around him, destruction rained as the Dragon Clan's forces burst through the wall from all sides. Wufei brought his flame thrower forward and began to burn the surrounding buildings, adding to the chaos. "You people are weak!" he screamed, "You should have never have defied those stronger than you!"  
As the battle progressed, Wufei was pleased at how easily it was to cut through the enemy forces, and a little disappointed. Finally, the Dragon Clan forces had made it to the castle where the last struggle was taking place.   
"Come on!" Wufei yelled to his men, "You are weak! Defeat the enemies!"   
"You!" one of the enemy Guymelefs stepped forward and Wufei noted the design was different than the others, "Are you their leader?"  
"That's right," Wufei acknowledge, "Who are you?"  
"I am King of Daedalus and I challenge you to a duel," the once proud monarch yelled gripping the handle of his large broadsword tightly.  
"I accept your challenge," Wufei replied eagerly. Maybe at last he would have a worthy opponent.   
The two Guymelefs moved forward, positioning themselves so that they were between the two armies. Deathscythe flew downward and landed on the Dragon Clan's side. Its scythe was coated in blood. "Wufei!" Duo called.  
"Stay out of this, Duo!" Wufei yelled fiercely, "This is an honorable duel. You will not interfere!"   
"Understood," Duo acknowledged. "One of these days, he's going to get himself killed," Duo thought to himself as he prepared to watch the fight.  
With a cry of outrage and loss the former king rushed forward. Wufei met his charge and parried his sideways slash with his staff. The king regained his balance and stabbed forward, his blade once again knocked aside by Nataku's staff. This time it was the emperor's turn to attack and Wufei stabbed viciously with his weapon. The king prevented himself from being transfixed only by falling backward.   
With renewed strength that only came from desperation, the king swung his sword fiercely, battering at Wufei with all his might. Each time, the Draconian skillfully managed to parry. Finally, the king backed Wufei into the wall of the castle and lifted the sword over his head. With a last cry of anguish the once magnificent leader swung down with all his might. Wufei managed to bring his staff upwards and held it horizontally, blocking the downward chop. With every muscle in his body straining, Wufei held the position with the staff in between the fangs of his Dragon Fist's mouth and the other side in his good hand. Sweat stung at his eyes as he tried desperately not to falter. Finally, with a cry, he succeeded in holding the position with only one hand and positioned his left hand so that the mouth faced the enemy Guymelef. With a last cry of exertion Wufei brought his left hand to bear and shot the Dragon Fist forward, crashing into the breast of the enemy Guymelef.   
The suit went flying backwards, and crashed heavily to the ground in front of Nataku. There was a silence as Wufei lay backwards, panting heavily and waiting for the king to get up and come at him again. But the suit lay still, unmoving. Wufei slowly moved Nataku to her feet, resting heavily against the staff. Seeing this as a signal that the duel was over, Duo yelled a rousing cry to the many soldiers waiting to attack. Inspired by the victory of their leader, the loyal men charged forward at the pitifully outnumbered enemy forces. Wufei watched proudly, blood and sweat trickling down his brow, as his army tore the last remaining opposition to ribbons.   
  
"So this is what the front line is like," Duo thought to himself as a heavy rain began to stream down, mixing with the blood of the dead, "How horrible..." 


	7. Treize's Decision

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
  
Quatre sipped his drink and stared dreamily out the window at the rich countryside that was rushing by. He, Trowa, as well as several other of his closest servants were on his personal Airship, the , headed for Fanelia. The scenery was fantastic. The land was literally blooming with life. The wonderful shades of green, yellow and occasionally brown seemed to blend together as the ship soared by. "The soil here must be very rich," Quatre thought offhandedly.   
"Rashid!" he called out at the captain of the ship and his older friend and former mentor, "how long till we arrive?"  
"Only another hour or so, Master Quatre," the huge man replied from the bridge.   
"Thank you," Quatre acknowledged, polite whenever possible even to his servants. "I suppose that is something I got from my upraising," he thought to himself. The small blonde reflected on how he had come to his position as Emperor. He had been born to a rich family of merchants. His mother had died giving birth to him, not an unusual occurrence. His father was a harsh man with high expectations. He was always particularly demanding towards his only son.   
Quatre always suspected that his dad had blamed him for his mother's death. The young heir spent most of his early life being raised by his numerous sisters, though their mother was different than his, ignored by his grief stricken parent. His father had tried so hard to have a worthy beneficiary to the family fortune but had been disappointed with his male child, despite how hard the young blonde had tried to live up to his expectations. His father seemed to disapprove of everything he did. He felt like a caged bird and finding out about his wings hadn't helped things. Though he had been smart enough not to show his new abilities to anyone, the secret added to Quatre's feeling of isolation. Finally, when he was 14, Quatre left his family, giving up all claims to his inheritance.   
To his surprise, many of the family servants left as well, determined to help take care of the youth they'd come to love. That year had been a difficult one and it was one in which the adolescent learned about the hardships of the outside world. He went from job to job, trying to earn enough money to live on. Despite the assistance of his followers, Quatre had very little to come by, having left almost all his belongings in his father's maintain. The only way he could get enough money to live on was by playing his violin on the streets of the city in which they lived. A few weeks shy of a year after he left, Quatre was contacted by Duo who had joined High Lord Heero's cause several months beforehand. Inspired by Duo's fiery speeches and promises of uniting Gaea, the teenager left his life on the street to undergo vigorous training. It was there that he met Trowa and the rest of the Draconians and found out about his true heritage.   
At the time it had seemed like Heero's dream was such a noble one. Once they had united Gaea and restored everlasting peace, he could return to his father with an accomplishment that he could be proud of. He could finally prove once and for all that he was a son worthy of his father. But now, things didn't seem so simple.  
The sound of the door creaking open startled Quatre from his thoughts. Glancing behind him, he saw Trowa had left his quarters and had entered the main lounge area. "I'm sorry," the other boy apologized quietly, "I didn't know anybody was in here. I'll leave."  
"No!" Quatre found himself protesting, "I mean, it's fine. Please sit down."  
To his joy, Quatre found that the shy fighter complied with his request. Trowa Barton walked over to where there was a small platter of food made by the Manganac Corps, for that was what Quatre's servants had chosen to name themselves. Taking a plate, the quiet teenager piled on some food and sat down opposite Quatre. The blonde boy smiled encouragingly at his companion. Maybe now he would finally get a chance to probe at the stranger. Despite having worked with him for over a year, the other Draconian knew almost nothing about the silent outsider who rarely said anything.   
For several minutes nobody said anything as Trowa ate his food in silence. Quatre wondered desperately how he could get the other boy to open up. To his dismay he saw that Trowa had finished eating and they hadn't said a word yet. As Trowa began to stand he started talking, "So Trowa... What's Fanelia like?"  
The other boy stopped moving and, to Quatre's delight, sat back down. Trowa avoided eye contact as he began recounting his impressions. "From what I saw, it was a beautiful village. It was tucked in a small valley with a road leading to the main gate and cliffs on either side. There was a picturesque forest behind the castle with every shade of green you can imagine. It's hard to describe. It reminded me of a piece of music I once heard."  
Quatre, who had been listening intently, studying Trowa's face with a look of curiosity and enjoyment, perked up at the other boy's reference to song. "I didn't know you had an interest in music!" he exclaimed.   
Trowa didn't answer but Quatre continued forward, having discovered a common pastime, "Do you play an instrument?"  
"I play the flute," the normally untalkative teenager answered uncertainly, as if suspecting a trap.   
"What a coincidence!" the cheerful blonde declared, "I play the violin. We should try a duet sometime."  
There was a long pause as Trowa was silent while Quatre stared encouragingly into his face. A call from the bridge started the pair and the two Emperors jumped. "Master Quatre! We will be nearing Fanellia any time now!"  
"Thank you, Rashid!" Quatre called back to his servant, turning to Trowa he added, "I guess we'd better get our things together."   
Disappointed that he hadn't gotten the other boy to open up, the young master was at the door when a quiet voice from behind him caused him to turn around. "I think I might take you up on that offer sometime, Mr. Winner."   
For a few moments, Quatre went rigid on hearing his father's name but then relaxed, pleased that he'd been successful in finally getting the little known Draconian to open up, "You can call me Quatre," he informed his new friend happily.  
"Quatre..." Trowa said the name, as if trying it out, "and you may call me Trowa."  
"All right," Quatre agreed, practically radiating, "Let's get ready to land in Fanelia, Trowa." The stone faced boy stood up and with his new friend headed to get together his supplies and as Quatre led the way to their rooms, Trowa Barton smiled.   
  
"Could you please repeat that, General?" Treize Kushrenada asked, his tone changing only slightly, despite the shocking report. "More slowly this time."  
"Yes sir," the flustered officer complied. Many of the previous leaders in the military had been replaced by those under Treize's personal staff. Thus many of the positions of rank in Baslam's military were held by young men, self-confident and hardworking. The youthful General swallowed and repeated his unexpected account. "Travelers from the region around Daedalus report that the city has fallen to an unknown force. After a relatively short battle which lasted less than an hour, the city's defenses collapsed and their military was completely wiped out.   
The castle and surrounding area is now officially in the hands of a previously unrecorded organization calling itself the 'Dragon Clan.'"  
"Dragon Clan," Treize repeated to himself thoughtfully, making a note to have someone look for any references in their books and logs.   
"Though the details are sketchy, spectators who managed to escape claim that the army is made up of several thousand Guymelefs and at least that many soldiers. Approximately fifteen Flying Fortresses have been sighted in the surrounding area adding to the evidence that a larger scale invasion is along the way." The young man in the uniform finished speaking and looked up at his lord.   
"Is that the end of your report?" Treize asked lightly.   
"Yes, sir," the General concluded, straitening in preparation for orders.   
"Interesting. It seems a new player has entered the field," Treize murmured, clasping his gloved hands together. "This is an surprising turn of events. Destiny once again has surprised us all."  
Turning to the general, Treize gave his orders, "I want you to keep a steady stream of information with the area around Daeadalus. If they show any signs of moving, contact me immediately. Inform the other officers of our current situation. Advise them not to panic. This is an unexpected development but not necessary an unfortunate one. "  
"Yes sir!" the officer bowed and quickly exited the room to carry out his orders.   
"What do you think, Lady Une?" Treize asked his second in command who had been standing to the side, listening quietly.   
"If this new aggressor targets Baslam then we may have no choice but to defend ourselves. The result would be a bloody series of battles. However, I have faith in your Excellency's abilities. We would be the victor."   
"You flatter me, lady," Treize smiled softly, "Yes, we might be successful, however it would be a costly triumph. At the least it would postpone our offensive for many seasons in the future. Therefor we have only one option. Baslam must align itself with this new opponent. With our combined force even Asturia would have no choice but to surrender."  
Lady Une frowned, quickly noticing a potential problem, "How will we convince this 'Dragon Clan' that our interests coincide? They will be, no doubt, self-confident after their recent conquest and the fact that they are situated on their plunder will be a constant reminder of their success."  
Treize smiled at his worried colonel and explained, "I admit it will be difficult. It is not always easy to know how to gain a complete strangers respect and awe. However, I am confident in my ability to ascertain the best way to gain their leader's admiration."  
Lady Une picked up on the unspoken decision instantly, "But your Excellency!" she protested, "It's too dangerous!"  
"Nonsense. I wasn't always a politician, I can handle myself in a fight if there is a need to. However, I don't think that will be necessary. In any case, I will be going to Daedalus personally to take care of this matter," Treize informed his subordinate.  
"If that is the case then I ask permission to accompany his Excellency," Une accepted Treize's decision quickly. She respected Treize too much to argue and even if she held him in such low esteem as to protest, she had been around him well enough to know that her efforts would be futile. Once his Excellency had made up his mind, there was no convincing him otherwise.   
"As you wish," Treize agreed courteously, "Before we leave, there is one thing I would like you to do for me."  
"What is it?" Lady Une asked quickly, eager to assist the man she respected so much.   
"Write a letter to Zechs," Treize told her, giving no hint of emotion in his voice, "If my efforts fail and a war erupts I will need him here, at my side, to serve me directly. If not, then our operation will be ready ahead of schedule and I will need him to lead our offensive. In either case, he needs to return to Baslam. Tell him to make haste. By the time he gets the letter we will most likely have already made contact with the Dragon Clan."  
Lady Une succeeded in matching her lord's tone, keeping the feeling of triumph she felt to herself, "Of course, your Excellency. I will send the letter well before we depart."  
The pair left the room and Lady Une headed for the quarters, smiling fiercely. "So at last it begins," she murmured, pulling out a small roll of parchment and beginning her message.  
  
Once again Hitomi found herself in the midst of a great battle. All around her a fierce clash of several mighty armies filled the air with the sounds of suffering. A heavy rain began to fall, completing the atmosphere. A nearby soldier ran, screaming, towards an enemy Guymelef. With a flash of remembrance, Hitomi suddenly realized that she knew what was going to happen next. "No!" she screamed, her feeling of powerlessness melting away. The girl from the Mystic Moon dashed forward, trying to stop the graphic scene that she knew would follow. As her legs pounded along the wet ground, propelling her forward, Hitomi's vision blurred. As her perspective changed, she could still make out the vague figure of the boy being spit by the snake-like shafts.  
To her shock, Hitomi found herself at the top of a tall sheer wall of rock. Barely managing to keep herself from charging off the edge, Hitomi stumbled to a hasty halt. Turning, she saw that she was alone on a tall piece of rock overlooking the entire battlefield. "Why am I here?" she said aloud, confused at her sudden change in location. Hitomi reached for her pendant, which she had taken from its secure location in a locked drawer the day before, and squeezed it as if it could give her answers.  
Suddenly, without warning, Hitomi felt a heavy gust of wind from behind her, pushing her forward. Barely managing to maintain her balance to keep from falling, Hitomi looked upwards to see a familiar shape soaring overhead. "Escaflowne!" she breathed as the dragon-shaped Guymelef flew swiftly past. To her relief she saw that Van was standing on the barely noticeable platform where the wings met.   
Before she could cry his name, however, a second serpent flew overhead. "What?" she exclaimed in surprise and confusion. The other dragon was dark gray, almost black and its wings were blood red. Out of the mouth came spurts of flame and to her surprise, she saw that its crimson eyes seemed to glow with life.   
On its back was an unfamiliar figure clad in a eloquent black garment with several red sashes and a belt with an ornate sword sheath complete with a gold handle sticking out. In an instant, the figure and his suit were gone, following Van closely.   
The two serpents weaned through the clouds, occasionally making dives at each other. Around them, lightning flashed though the sky was devoid of any rain. Hitomi watched, wide eyed as the strange Guymelef shot a pillar of flame, nearly missing Escaflowne as Van pulled into a sharp turn. Below them, the battle raged on, unaffected by the test of skill going on above them.   
Suddenly Hitomi got the feeling she was being watched. She quickly spun round to see the very figure from the strange Guymelef staring at her with an expression of confusion. "Who are you?" he asked bewilderedly.   
"What do you mean?" Hitomi stammered, suddenly realizing that she was asleep and dreaming, "How are you in my dream?"  
The other figures' eyes narrowed as he began to a get a grip on what was going on. Suddenly, his eyes fixed on Hitomi's necklace. "That pendant!" he asserted, "Where did you get it?"  
Hitomi looked down and to her surprise saw that her grandmother's necklace was glowing. "Why do you ask?" she inquired, avoiding the stranger's question. Then she realized that around his neck was a similar piece of jewelry. The ruby that rested against his chest was even larger than hers and it too was glowing.   
"Who are you!?" the serious young man demanded again, this time stepping forward and taking hold of her arms and beginning to shake her.   
"Hitomi!" the girl cried out, fear gripping her heart.   
The boy tightened his grip on her arms and said the name back to her, "Hitomi!" As her vision began to go bleary, Hitomi realized that someone else was calling her name. "Hitomi! Hitomi!"  
With a jolt, Hitomi shot up from where she'd been sleeping. Van was holding her arms and repeating her name. When he realized she was awake, he quickly stopped and let go. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. You just wouldn't wake up!"  
"It's all right," Hitomi stammered, regaining a sense of her surroundings, "What is it?"  
Van smiled, glad that she was all right. She had once again managed to give him quite a scare. "An airship has been sighted heading this way. It bears the symbol of the dragon."   
"Oh!" Hitomi understood the implications almost instantly. "I'll come with you to meet them," she said, getting slowly to her feet.  
"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Van asked with concern, causing a flare of annoyance across Hitomi's face.   
"I'm sure!" she informed him, stretching and facing the young king, "Let's go."   
As Van led the way out to the courtyard, Hitomi remembered her strange dream. "I wonder what that was all about," she thought to herself. But as soon as Merle appeared the strange figure was pushed out of her mind as her curiosity about the new visitors took precedence. 


	8. Dangerous Dreams

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
  
Once again Hitomi found herself in the midst of a great battle. All around her a fierce clash of several mighty armies filled the air with the sounds of suffering. A heavy rain began to fall, completing the atmosphere. A nearby soldier ran, screaming, towards an enemy Guymelef. With a flash of remembrance, Hitomi suddenly realized that she knew what was going to happen next. "No!" she screamed, her feeling of powerlessness melting away. The girl from the Mystic Moon dashed forward, trying to stop the graphic scene that she knew would follow. As her legs pounded along the wet ground, propelling her forward, Hitomi's vision blurred. As her perspective changed, she could still make out the vague figure of the boy being spit by the snake-like shafts.  
To her shock, Hitomi found herself at the top of a tall sheer wall of rock. Barely managing to keep herself from charging off the edge, Hitomi stumbled to a hasty halt. Turning, she saw that she was alone on a tall piece of rock overlooking the entire battlefield. "Why am I here?" she said aloud, confused at her sudden change in location. Hitomi reached for her pendant, which she had taken from its secure location in a locked drawer the day before, and squeezed it as if it could give her answers.  
Suddenly, without warning, Hitomi felt a heavy gust of wind from behind her, pushing her forward. Barely managing to maintain her balance to keep from falling, Hitomi looked upwards to see a familiar shape soaring overhead. "Escaflowne!" she breathed as the dragon-shaped Guymelef flew swiftly past. To her relief she saw that Van was standing on the barely noticeable platform where the wings met.   
Before she could cry his name, however, a second serpent flew overhead. "What?" she exclaimed in surprise and confusion. The other dragon was dark gray, almost black and its wings were blood red. Out of the mouth came spurts of flame and to her surprise, she saw that its crimson eyes seemed to glow with life.   
On its back was an unfamiliar figure clad in a eloquent black garment with several red sashes and a belt with an ornate sword sheath complete with a gold handle sticking out. In an instant, the figure and his suit were gone, following Van closely.   
The two serpents weaned through the clouds, occasionally making dives at each other. Around them, lightning flashed though the sky was devoid of any rain. Hitomi watched, wide eyed as the strange Guymelef shot a pillar of flame, nearly missing Escaflowne as Van pulled into a sharp turn. Below them, the battle raged on, unaffected by the test of skill going on above them.   
Suddenly Hitomi got the feeling she was being watched. She quickly spun round to see the very figure from the strange Guymelef staring at her with an expression of confusion. "Who are you?" he asked bewilderedly.   
"What do you mean?" Hitomi stammered, suddenly realizing that she was asleep and dreaming, "How are you in my dream?"  
The other figures' eyes narrowed as he began to a get a grip on what was going on. Suddenly, his eyes fixed on Hitomi's necklace. "That pendant!" he asserted, "Where did you get it?"  
Hitomi looked down and to her surprise saw that her grandmother's necklace was glowing. "Why do you ask?" she inquired, avoiding the stranger's question. Then she realized that around his neck was a similar piece of jewelry. The ruby that rested against his chest was even larger than hers and it too was glowing.   
"Who are you!?" the serious young man demanded again, this time stepping forward and taking hold of her arms and beginning to shake her.   
"Hitomi!" the girl cried out, fear gripping her heart.   
The boy tightened his grip on her arms and said the name back to her, "Hitomi!" As her vision began to go bleary, Hitomi realized that someone else was calling her name. "Hitomi! Hitomi!"  
With a jolt, Hitomi shot up from where she'd been sleeping. Van was holding her arms and repeating her name. When he realized she was awake, he quickly stopped and let go. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. You just wouldn't wake up!"  
"It's all right," Hitomi stammered, regaining a sense of her surroundings, "What is it?"  
Van smiled, glad that she was all right. She had once again managed to give him quite a scare. "An airship has been sighted heading this way. It bears the symbol of the dragon."   
"Oh!" Hitomi understood the implications almost instantly. "I'll come with you to meet them," she said, getting slowly to her feet.  
"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Van asked with concern, causing a flare of annoyance across Hitomi's face.   
"I'm sure!" she informed him, stretching and facing the young king, "Let's go."   
As Van led the way out to the courtyard, Hitomi remembered her strange dream. "I wonder what that was all about," she thought to herself. But as soon as Merle appeared the strange figure was pushed out of her mind as her curiosity about the new visitors took precedence.  
  
Despite his strong will, Heero could feel his concentration slipping as the girl's reality began to change. "No!" he thought angrily, reaching with his mind to retain the connection. In spite of his efforts, the mighty lord was unable to preserve link and with an unpleasant jolt, was torn from the girl's mind.   
In his private quarters, Heero found himself covered in a cold sweat and gasping for air. Gone was the battlefield and the conflict taking place there. Gone was the girl who called herself Hitomi and who had in her possession one of the few items left over from the Draconian's reign.   
Heero took a deep breath, annoyed at himself for getting so flustered. He would remain calm and think through the situation logically. The High Lord had been checking up on his inner circle's progress as he usually did. First he had prepared the necessary ritual and put himself in the right frame of mind to make the link. Next, he had activated the Master Pendant and allowed its energies to flow through him. It was a routine that he had become comfortable with.   
The ritual was the method in which Heero checked up on the activities of the inner circle. He would contact the counsel's pendant and establish the necessary link. Once the proper connection had been made Heero would then enter the mind of the wearer. Often he used this to give orders which would be received instantly. Other times he would allow the person to actually "see" him though nobody else would be able to. Most of the time, however, Heero would use the power to check up on his servants and make sure that they were carrying out his orders adequately. It was these times when Heero chose not to make himself known. The only sign of his actions was that both rubies began to glow once contact had been established. During this inspection, the High Lord would simply scan the thoughts of the host. Of course, the inner circle never knew how Heero was able to know what they were doing and thinking and that was how their leader liked it.  
This time, however, things went differently. Because he had to contact the pendant before the host himself, Heero couldn't actually tell who he was contacting until after he had proceeded to touch their mind. After checking up on Duo and Wufei, Heero had proceeded to move on to the next pendant. Instead of contacting Trowa's as was the usual pattern, he found himself thrust into the thoughts of a new individual. To his further shock, Heero found that the person could sense his presence. The girl who later identified herself as Hitomi was also able to see Heero's physical presence which had manifested itself against his will.   
After the short questioning with the girl, the connection began to fade. Despite Heero's efforts, he was unable to keep control of the magicks that tied the two pendants together and the link was shattered. To his satisfaction, Heero noted his breathing had returned to normal.   
The High Lord stood, noting to his irritation that his whole body was sore. Despite the many questions he had, Heero was sure of one thing: Trowa had been right to try and eliminate Hitomi. She was a potential disaster waiting to happen. Already she knew far too much. The High Lord frowned, she had been lucky the first time, but this mere girl would not survive a second assassination attempt. The Draconian lord started to contact Trowa and then stopped short. "No," Heero thought, "I cannot risk another mind link. It is too risky."   
To his immense aggravation, Heero realized that he couldn't afford to attempt to contact anyone using the pendant system- not unless Hitomi was dead or her pendant destroyed. "Very well," Heero said aloud, smiling dangerously, "If that's how you want it, Hitomi. Very soon one of my deadliest assassins will be paying you a visit. Then we will see who is stronger." Heero felt his control over the world returning to him and he began to laugh and continued to do so till cruel tears streamed down his face.   
  
Allen looked up at the bright sun, feeling the warm glow of its beautiful light on his face. It was a beautiful day, still and peaceful. "It might be one of the last peaceful days Gaea will see for quite some time," Allen though to himself. He had just come from a serious talk with Dryden, Asturia's king.   
Dryden had come back from his life as a merchant after a season and had once again offered to earn Millerna's trust and affections. King Allen had died of an incurable illness shortly after the Gaea War. The period of mourning had been jointed with one of reconstruction as people all over Gaea discovered new unity as they worked together to rebuild the damages caused by war.   
Several months later Millerna and Dryden were married. Though Allen was still unsure of his feelings toward the Queen, he bore no feelings of ill will towards Dryden. An initial grudge had turned into newfound respect toward the current King. Despite his somewhat flighty ways, the former merchant had turned out to be a wise and compassionate ruler. The people of Asturia loved him and he in turn loved them, doing his best to strengthen the country in every way.   
Now that strength was once again threatened. Dryden had summoned him to tell him of reports from Daedalus. Though they seemed farfetched, the rumors clamed that the kingdom had come under attack by a powerful outside force and its military had been defeated. Furthermore, the army appeared to be large enough to carry on its offensive to other nations. This could mean severe danger to Asturia as well the surrounding kingdoms. Asturia's king had chosen to continue to put all his trust in Allen to defend their nation in times of war as well as peace. This meant that Dryden had chosen to believe the rumors, or at least been unsettled by them. He would once again have to make a decision that would affect the lives of his countrymen, his friends, and most importantly his family.   
Now that Serena had returned, Allen had to think about her future as well as his own. This made the knight feel the burden of leadership more heavily than ever before. Though initially reserved and abashed, she had turned into quiet the independent thinker. Serena insisted on being educated as well as any male and planned on becoming one of Asturia's official researchers on fate manipulation. Instead of trying to control destiny and chance, Allen's younger sister wanted to learn about it and understand it. Her drive to discover the new and unknown was a credit to the family.   
Allen's thoughts were disrupted when he heard sounds of laughter coming from the courtyard. Glad for a chance to escape from his dismal musing, Allen continued along the path and looked around the corner where the sounds had been coming from. In the center of the large open area in the middle of the castle, Zechs and Noin were playfully having it out in a mock duel.   
Allen walked up to his two friends, politely remaining silent as not to disturb their concentration. The pair were each armed with a blunt sabre, Asturian Knights never drew their real weapons except for in events of danger, and facing each other. Through the masks, Allen could barely see that their smiles were gone and had been replaced by looks of profound determination.   
Suddenly without warning, Noin lunged only to be parried by Zechs who in turn tried to draw her out by making a slash to her knee. Instead of bringing her sword down to block as her opponent wanted, Noin jumped backwards and stabbed towards Zechs' mask. To his satisfaction, Allen saw that the skillful knight had been prepared for such a move and had time to swing his blade up and knock hers aside. All of this had taken place in a few seconds.   
The duel proceeded until eventually Zechs managed to pull off an impressive maneuver which left Noin's left flank open and with quick stab it was all over. Both of the two fencers straightened and saluted, raising their sabres so that the blades were facing up before shaking hands.  
Noin took off her mask with a slightly angry expression on her face. "Good match, Zechs," she said with a coldly polite nod.  
Zechs nodded back, "You too. If you hadn't been a little bit too eager toward the end you would have beaten me."  
"Maybe," Noin agreed, still not satisfied. As Zechs turned to greet their observer, her expression changed and suddenly she leaned forward and jabbed her boyfriend in the rear with the end of her sabre. Startled, Zechs gave a little yelp and stumbled forward, nearly falling over.   
Allen struggled to keep a straight face as he saw Zechs' expression. The white-haired knight spun around as Noin burst out laughing. "Oh, aren't we the gracious loser, Miss Noin?" he asked somewhat angrily.   
"Oh Zechs, don't be such a bad sport," the female warrior scolded, still chuckling as Zechs rubbed his hurt posterior.   
"I'm going to have to get you for this," Zechs said seriously with a glint in his eye. Allen began to get worried. Maybe he should interfere. Zechs let out a growl from the back of his throat and rushed at the smaller figure. Noin gave out a shriek and Allen took a step forward when he realized she was laughing. Zechs grabbed a hold of his lover and spun her in the air, his laughter joining hers. After several more turns, the strong young man set her down and the pair turned somewhat dizzily to Allen.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Noin said cheerily. The long-haired blonde smiled. As long as they weren't on a mission or participating in a briefing, the young woman would drop the title. As soon as they were in an informal context she was one of the friendliest and liveliest people he knew.   
"It is fine," Allen waved a hand dismissively, "You two are quite impressive."  
"Thank you," Zechs said for both of them. As Noin sat down on one of the stone benches that littered the courtyard, Zechs asked him, "Would you like to have a go?"  
Allen smiled at his friend, nodding, "Yes, I would. Thank you," he added as Noin tossed him her sabre and mask. It was a tight fit, but Allen managed to slip the protective headgear over his head.   
"Ready?" Noin asked both fencers, deciding to moderate the match between the two skillful swordsmen.   
"Yes, ma'am," both fencers replied, assuming an on guard stance.   
"Fence!" Noin called out and the match began.   
As Noin observed later, it was a close match. Both fencers were extremely skilled. Though their styles were different, Allen and Zechs were dead even in almost every way. Even after half an hour, neither person had managed to score a hit. Frustrated by his lack of progress, Zechs began to get aggressive, his swings becoming less fluid and more like chops than slashes. It was a side of her boyfriend that Noin rarely saw.   
Though he was usually charming, well mannered and sometimes even playful, every once in a while Zechs would display this incredible rage. The reason lay in his past, Noin was certain of that. At some point in Zechs' life something terrible had happened to him. Something that had scarred him, maybe forever. Sometimes, when he got a distant look in his eye and stared dreamily off into space, she could see it in his eyes. He harbored a great pain and with it an incredible fury towards someone or something. One of these days he would tell her what it was. She never asked him about it, Noin knew that he would tell her when the time came. And when that happened, she would help him recover from it so that he could finally achieve true peace of mind.  
The match was drawing to a close now. Zechs was pushing Allen backwards, though the cost was evident in his form. Finally, her best friend swung mightily, knocking Allen backwards so that he lost his balance. With a roar of triumph, Zechs launched himself into the air, his sword raised over his head. Noin stood quickly and opened her mouth to try to yell something to calm Zechs but Allen was faster. With amazing speed he rolled out of the way and spun round. With a thud, Zechs hit the ground but before he could turn, Allen's blade was at his throat.   
"The match is over, Zechs," he said at the younger man who was breathing heavily.   
Both men stood now, saluting each other the same way Zechs and Noin had done less than an hour before. Zechs took off his mask, his eyes still holding some of the ferocity he'd had moments before. Allen's expression was unreadable as he reached forward to shake Zechs' hand. "Good job," he congratulated Zechs, though he himself was the victor, "Though you got a little bit too aggressive towards the end. Your anger is what cost you the victory."   
The anger faded, to Noin's relief, and the knight smiled at his friend and mentor, "I'll keep that in mind," he replied.   
Noin quickly broke the silence that followed, eager to forget Zechs' momentary loss of self-control. "How about if we go and get something to drink?" she asked.   
Both men smiled and Zechs took her arm, "That is a good idea," he agreed.  
"Shall we?" Allen asked politely, smiling at his friends. But as triad walked he caught Noin's eye and they shared an understanding. Neither of them understood what had happened in Zechs Merquise's past but they both knew that one day they would have to find out. 


	9. Clan Reunion

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
I updated this chapter to make it longer. So there is new stuff here. I'll post something at the beginning of the next chapter so that if you don't check this you can go back and catch up.  
~C.C.Tom~  
  
"Are you ready, Master Quatre?" Rashid called out from the cockpit. It was the second time in the last few minutes he had asked the question.  
"I think so," the blonde replied, checking over his pack. Inside was equipment, food, clothing and various other items that he thought might be useful. Next to him, Trowa was following suit. Satisfied, the other boy looked up and gave him a slight nod.   
"I'm ready when you are," he said, his voice betraying no sign of the eagerness that Quatre himself couldn't hide.  
"All right then!" the young Emperor exclaimed. Quatre straitened and reached out a hand towards the closed door that led to the outside of the airship. With a heave, he pulled the sliding hatch open and sunlight streamed into the ship. With air whistling by them, Quatre's agitation jumped as he looked down at the countryside far below.   
"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Abdul asked loudly, the concern for his young master evident in his voice.   
"I'm sure," Quatre replied, forced to yell over the sound of the wind, "This is something Trowa and I have to do alone!"  
"If we're going to do this in one run, we need to go now," Trowa informed him, taking a step so that he was standing next to the doorway.  
"Goodbye everyone!" Quatre said his farewells, "See you in a couple of weeks!"  
With a curt nod to the crew, Trowa turned to face the outside world and, with only a moments hesitation, jumped off the ship. Quatre quickly stepped forward, taking a moment to glance downward. From the airship's height, the city seemed like the blocks he had been so fond of as a child. The cliffs and surrounding forests stretched out in the distance, coloring the landscape with every shade of brown and green imaginable.   
Quatre took a deep breathe and, seizing his courage, leapt from the safety of the airship into the unknown.   
  
Van ran across the marketplace, dodging pedestrians, caravans, and carts alike, yelling out a hurried apology to his citizens. Behind him, Hitomi and Merle struggled to keep up. In the sky he could see the shape of the unknown airship. The ship was almost directly in front of the sun causing Van to squint as he tried to get a better look. Suddenly, Van caught a glimpse of a small dark shape dropping out of the side of the transport. "Look there!" he called out, pointing a gloved hand at the dark silhouette, "I think it's a person."  
As he spoke, Van spotted a second figure appear out of the side and begin its plummet towards the ground. As the young king forced his legs to move faster, he could begin to see the figures in more detail. The first one he recognized as Trowa, though he had abandoned the casual wear in favor of a more official looking garment. To his surprise, Van found he felt no aggression towards the deceitful character. Instead he only felt a drive to learn more about the strange boy's origins and mission. The second character was a younger looking blonde. He also was wearing a formal looking outfit, though it was billowing out in the winds created during the fall. Both were carrying bundles which Van assumed to be packs of supplies.   
By now they were nearing the ground and Van realized that unless something happened both would crash into the earth. The youthful ruler suddenly realized he was outside the city and near the base of the hill on which the main road ran up. Behind him, Hitomi and Merle finally caught up and had stopped shortly behind him. "Any second now they were going to plummet into the ground," Van thought. As he watched, however, something he had been waiting for, though he did not know it, happened. From on Trowa's back, something began to unfurl. At first it was hard to tell what it was, but soon it was quite apparent.   
Trowa's wings shot from his back and spread out, partially obscuring Van's view of the sun. The gray appendages slowed his descent, causing him to fly forward. With a few flaps, the Draconian's decent had all but stopped as he soared less than ten feet above the ground. To his joy, Van saw that the other boy had followed Trowa's example and his white wings were already slowing his fall.   
Van could feel his back itching and without thinking about it, allowed his own wings to jut outwards, ripping his shirt. It was the second one to be destroyed in the last few weeks but Van was too transfixed by the sight of other members of his race to notice.   
With a slight breeze, first Trowa, then the new character landed smoothly only a few feet in front of him. Van realized that they had both landed on one knee and both had lowered their heads. For a moment they just stood there, the three Draconians, their wings glistening in the slight. The blonde was the first to speak, "As a representative of the Dragon Clan I greet you Lord Van of Fanelia. I am Quatre Raberba Winner and this is my companion, Trowa Barton. We respectfully ask for permission to enter your city so that we may discuss the relationship of our two kingdoms. And," Quatre added, his face breaking out into a small smile, "so that we might become better aquatinted with one another."  
Van found himself grinning like a child, "Then come, Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton. I welcome you to my country and hope that I can make your stay as pleasant as possible."  
Trowa and Quatre straitened and Van stepped towards them to offer to take their gear when he noticed that their clothing was intact. Noticing his gaze, Quatre explained, "We have all our clothing custom made to prevent unnecessary damage."  
"I see," Van replied wondering why he'd never thought of that. He was king after all. Despite himself, Van felt his cheeks going red.   
As if sensing his discomfort, Quatre quickly changed subjects, "You have a beautiful country, Van Fanel."  
Van smiled proudly, "Thank you. Yes, we've worked very hard to make it what it is today. And please, Van will be fine."  
Quatre nodded and gave a friendly smile in return, "All right, Van. Feel free to call me Quatre."  
As Trowa gathered the pair's equipment, Van allowed his wings to shrink back into his back. As the other two Draconians followed suit, the young king remembered that Hitomi and Merle were still waiting behind him. Turning, Van cleared his throat and began introductions. It appeared as though there would be a lot to talk about. Maybe soon he would finally learn more about his mother's side of the family.   
  
Hitomi watched warily as Van spoke to the two boys. Though she trusted his judgment, she was suspicious of the two strangers. After all, Trowa had tried to kill her less than two weeks before. However, Hitomi knew how much learning about his past meant to Van. If he was willing to take the risk of inviting these outsiders into his city, then so was she.   
Hitomi became aware of Merle tugging on her sleeve, "What is it?" she asked, looking down at the cat-girl.   
"Who are those people talking to Master Van?" she asked impatiently, "Why do they have wings? Are they going to be staying with us?"  
Hitomi shook her head and replied honestly, "I don't know, Merle. I don't know how this is going to all work out."  
The teenage girl looked up and saw the Van was beckoning her with one hand. Hitomi saw that he was smiling. "Hitomi, Merle," he said, "I'd like to introduce you to Quatre Raberba Winner. Quatre, this is my girlfriend Hitomi Kanzaki and my friend since childhood, Merle."  
Quatre smiled friendly and took her hand, bending over to kiss it. "Hello, Hitomi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Beside her, Merle made a slight noise and the blonde looked over with a slightly amused expression on his face. "And this must be Merle," he proceeded, getting down on one knee to look her straight in the eye.   
Merle put her hands on her hips, looking at the two strangers with a distrustful expression, "What do you want with Master Van?" she demanded.   
Quatre laughed and opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Trowa responded, the first time he had said anything since their arrival, "We want to discuss a possible alliance with him between Fanelia and the Dragon Clan."  
Merle looked over at the other boy and glared, "Why did you attack Hitomi and I in the forest?" she asked angrily. Hitomi looked over at Van who had stopped smiling now and was looking over at Trowa with a hard look on his face.   
"Why did you launch that ambush?" he asked, some of the old anger coming back into his voice.  
Trowa lowered his gaze slightly but replied without faltering, "I was under orders to assess Van Fanel's threat to my clan. Hitomi was getting suspicious so I had no choice but to try and get rid of her. I'm truly sorry for that incident. I didn't know that Van was one of our people."  
"So if he had just been a normal person you wouldn't even care?" Hitomi asked angrily, surprising herself as well as Van with her aggression.   
"I was just following orders," Trowa repeated looking up and locking eyes with her. To Hitomi's surprise there was no anger there, not even annoyance. They was just a lack of feeling, either cruelty or kindness. She found herself taking a step backwards involuntarily.   
Quatre tried to salvage the situation, "Let's try to move on," he said, "I'm sure none of us have any intent of doing any harm. I am sorry about that unfortunate accident, Hitomi. Please believe me," the blonde begged.  
To her surprise, Hitomi found that she did. Maybe it was the earnest expression that bought her over, but she found herself believing the Draconian's honest words. Hitomi searched her heart and found that she had no feelings of hate towards her past aggressor. That didn't mean, however, that she trusted him. "It is all right," she replied, and then added lamely, "but don't let it happen again."  
Ignoring the poor wording, Quatre quickly responded, "It won't!" he reassured her passionately.   
Van took a step towards her and took her hand in his. "Why don't we go ahead and go to the palace?"  
"That's an excellent idea," Quatre beamed, "I hope that we aren't too much of a bother."  
"Not at all," Van shook his head, "In fact I am glad to have finally met more members of my race. My mother disappeared when I was very young and my father died not long after."  
"I'm sorry," Quatre apologized, his face showing genuine sorrow.   
Van nodded, accepting the condolences, "Thank you. It was a tough time. The point is that I never found out very much about my heritage."  
"Then we will have a lot to talk about," Trowa said quietly from behind them. By now, they had reached the great gates to Fanelia. They were still open from when Van had ran through and several guards were waiting for him.   
"Lord Van!" one of them saluted.   
"The situation is under control, Captain," Van informed, "We have two new guests who will be staying with us for a while. I want you to treat them with the utmost respect. They are representatives from the 'Dragon Clan' and are here to discuss a possible alliance."  
"I understand!" the loyal soldier saluted as the small company walked through the entrance and into the city.  
"This is the heart of Fanelia," Van explained as they walked through the bustling marketplace, attracting the attention of many of the locals. Hitomi watched as several elderly women began murmuring amongst each other. Rumors were already beginning to blossom.   
"Master Van! Master Van!" Merle jumped up and down, having just returned from where she had ran ahead of the group. Hitomi saw that in her hand she was waving a letter. Looking more closely, Hitomi saw that the wax seal bore the emblem of Asturia.   
"What is it?" Van asked as Merle leapt into his arms, causing him to briefly let go of Hitomi's hand.   
"It's a letter from Allen!" Merle declared, waving the message excitedly. Hitomi perked up on hearing Allen's name. A bubble of confused, unintelligible emotions burst to the surface of Hitomi's heart. A friend, that was what Allen was to her now. She and Van had confessed their feelings for each other and were a couple. "Besides," Hitomi thought, "I'm sure Allen has found someone by now. Maybe he and Millerna have finally sorted through their feelings."   
By now Van had taken the letter and pulled out a knife to open it. With a flick of his wrist, the young king cut the seal and pulled out the paper. Lifting it up, Van began reading. Hitomi saw various expressions flicker across his face. When he was finished, Van put the parchment away.  
"What's it say?" Merle asked, voicing the general question everyone had been thinking.   
"Allen wants me to go to Asturia to discuss a possible threat to the peace. He didn't say what it was, only that it could destroy all that we've worked so hard to achieve. He's sending the Crusade in one week to transport me to Asturia."  
Suddenly, Hitomi remembered her dreams and fear gripped her heart. "Van," she exclaimed softly. The young Draconian's face was filled with cold determination. Then, abruptly his face lifted.   
"Come," he said, putting a smile on his face, "I'll show you to your rooms."  
"Thank you," Quatre replied, following Van up the steps of the castle. Hitomi knew that Van's smile was forced and he was already thinking about what kind of threat would cause Allen to ask for his return to Asturia. Whatever it was, Hitomi knew that it had something to do with her strange dreams and the figure she saw in them. Whatever the threat was though, she was confident that she and Van could face it together. They would have to, or all of Gaea would suffer. 


	10. Fatal Alliances

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
If you haven't realized already, the previous chapter has been made longer due to its extreme shortness. If you haven't read the updated chapter go back and read it. It's from Hitomi's POV if that makes you any more eager. Here's the next chapter.  
  
The wind blew in Colonel Une's curled hair but she remained on deck, refuse to let a little breeze keep her from Treize's side. The pair stood on a near deserted deck as the warship Cancer soared over the countryside. The airship had been built for the purpose of being his Excellency's personal transport. It was fast but well armed, with the ability to carry several Guymelefs while still carrying several built-in weapons.   
The sun was just beginning to set low in the sky, basking both figures with reddish light. Lady Une looked over at her commander and couldn't help but admire him. The Duke's handsome face fit well with a defined but not overly muscular body. The ornate trappings of his uniform caught the sun's red glow, creating points of light that seemed to radiate off the man himself. His ginger-colored hair glittered in the dusk light, setting off his sky blue eyes perfectly.   
The Colonel realized she had been staring and quickly shifted her eyes to the horizon which his Excellency was so intent upon. To her surprise she realized that in the distance she could see the small rise of a settlement.   
"Yes," Treize replied to her unspoken thought, "That is Daedalus ahead of us. We will finally be able to see for ourselves the threat that has all of Gaea in an uproar."  
Lady Une nodded, staring intently at the growing protrusion. How was Treize planning to convince the leaders of the "Dragon Clan" that it was in their interest to join with Baslam? Though he was quite the speaker, the charismatic Duke was acting with such confidence that he would risk his own life. Though she trusted his abilities, his Excellency's life was of the utmost priority. If necessary, Miss Une was ready to sacrifice her own life for that of her Duke's.   
"Please try to relax," Treize broke the silence, his soothing tone failing to reassure his companion, "If for not for your sake then for mine. I need you at your best when we arrive. Besides," he added, "This ship was very expensive and I wouldn't appreciate my guardrail being destroyed."  
Une looked down and realized that she had been gripping the rail so tightly that her knuckles had gone white. "Yes, sir," she breathed, allowing a tight-lipped smile to surface on her face. Treize knew what he was doing and that was good enough for her.   
By now the Cancer was nearing the gates to the city. Ahead of him, the great wall that had been so easily overcome loomed, casting a shadow on the ground below the airship.  
"Come to a hover alongside the main wall," Treize order the pilot, the only other crewman on deck. The rest were no doubt in their quarters as his Excellency had ordered them less than an hour before.   
"Lady Une," Treize spoke quietly now, issuing his last orders before contact was made with the possible enemy. "Whatever happens in the next few minutes you must not interfere. My plan depends on my ability to assess the situation without having to worry about anyone else's safety but my own. Have faith in my abilities, my lady."   
Une looked over and saw that Treize was looking at her with a look of intensity that caused her to blush. The Colonel hoped it would be mistaken for the sun's gleam. "I promise you I will return to your side," his Excellency murmured, drawing even closer, "You have my word."  
"Treize," Lady Une exhaled, becoming aware of how close their faces were. It was first time she had called him by his first name. Before she could decide whether she should pull away or lean forward, shouts filled the air. His Excellency quickly pulled back, looking over the rail as guards began to swarm near the walkway along their side of the wall.   
"Who are you?" one of the men yelled, brandishing a spear, "What do you want?"  
Treize faced the man and called back, "I am Treize Kushrenada, Duke of Baslam. I wish to discuss a possible alliance with your leader."  
The man shook his head, grinning cruelly, "Nobody talks to the Emperors without permission, especially not some strange Duke. We don't take kindly to outsiders."  
Treize tried again, not surprised by the reaction of the soldiers. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. I just want to speak with one of your masters. If you'd just relay my message-"  
There was a slight pause and for a moment Lady Une dared to hope that Treize's words had gotten through. Then, without warning, an arrow flashed toward them from the right. It struck the ruler of Baslam in the side and bounced harmlessly off the body armor hidden beneath the blue uniform.   
Colonel Une started forward, her heart beating rapidly. How dare they attack his Excellency? If they had aimed for the head instead of the chest... Une reached for the handle of her sword and had it partially drawn before she realized Treize had raised a hand. Though he didn't turn around, she realized that he must be ordering her to hold.   
Though it was not her speaking, the lady noticed with pride that Treize's voice was strong and unwavering despite the attempt on his life. "Is that how your leaders do business? By cowardly attacking an unarmed stranger seeking a coalition? Are they so weak that they would not at least show their faces?"   
"You would not say such words," a harsh voice declared from the other side of the wall, "If you knew that you were in the presence of those condemned."   
Treize scanned through the throng of guards and soldiers for the owner of the voice. When the group of men parted to reveal the speaker, the Duke was surprised to find that it was in fact a young man, looking to be a little over five years younger than he himself. The teenager was Asian, with black hair tied in a ponytail behind his head. He was dressed in loose white robes which contrasted with his dark complexion and eyes. "I am Emperor Wufei Chang, leader of this army. You have insulted my honor. I have no choice but to retaliate."  
Treize found himself torn between amusement and concern. If this proud teenager did indeed have the authority to back up his claims, then his ploy to bring out the authoritative figures might very well be his own downfall. "I am sorry if I offended you," he quickly responded apologetically, "I meant no insult. I merely intended to point out the dishonor in attacking an unarmed man who wishes only to converse."   
The lord of the Dragon Clan glowered at Treize and the duke found the ferocity and power the lad emanated almost intimidating. This said a lot for the boy, for Lord Treize was not one to be easily alarmed. "Very well. Your ploy has worked and I am here. Now speak while I still allow you the opportunity to do so."  
The Duke of Baslam complied, speaking neither quickening or slowing his speech, "Of course. I am Treize Kushrenada, ruler of a country a little over twenty kilometers from here. On behalf of Baslam, I wish to propose an alliance with the Dragon Clan."   
"What kind of alliance?" the young Emperor asked, a suspicious expression on his face.  
"The uniting of forces. My country has been raising an army for the purpose of uniting Gaea. However it appears as if our goals are the same. Am I wrong?"  
Wufei didn't speak for a few seconds and Treize could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Finally he nodded and for a few seconds the Duke of Baslam could virtually see his train of thought. "He probably figures he can always kill us rather than let the information get out," Treize realized to his mild amusement.   
"Our ultimate goal is to bring all of Gaea under its original master's rule," Wufei said finally. Treize decided not to ask who the original master was for the time being.   
"We could assist you in your mission. Though my army is not as mighty as yours, it is strong and my men are well trained. We also have a good lay of the land and inside information on the other countries in this area. We could be of great benefit to you," Treize finished. For a moment, he thought that he had succeeded in persuading the young Emperor. Then, to Treize's disappointment, Wufei shook his head.   
"I'm afraid you misunderstand, my dear Treize. The Dragon Clan has no wish for any assistance. We do not need your help." Treize tried to contradict the noble but was cut off. "Nor do we want it. However I can see that you are a just man. Let no one say Wufei Chang is not without honor. I will give you one chance to save yourself and your country from the jaws of the Dragon."  
Out of the corner of his eye, Treize noticed another young man breaking through the crowd. This one was dressed in all black and had extremely long hair brown which was tied in an intricate braid behind his back. Wufei continued speaking, "If you can defeat me in a honorable duel then I will grant your request. If you win Baslam will join with the Dragon Clan. If you lose then I will kill you and the crew of your ship and Baslam will soon fallow your example."  
"Wufei!" the other boy yelled out, earning a fierce glare from his fellow.   
"Don't you dare interfere, Maxwell," Wufei snarled, unsheathing a long, fast blade, "This is between me and the Duke."  
"So," Treize thought to himself, "Wufei Chang has at least one equal in the Dragon Clan." It was worth noting.  
"I can't let you do this, Wufei," Maxwell continued, "Heero wouldn't approve of you fighting needless battles."  
"High Lord Heero," the Emperor yelled back, reminding Duo of the respect that their common leader deserved, "would understand that conflict is necessary to create change. He would know that fighting is the way that we define ourselves. Heero would not want you to intervene."  
This seemed to cause the other boy to faulter for a moment, buying Wufei all the time he needed. "Shall we begin, Mr. Kushrenada?"  
Treize turned, realizing that he was without a weapon, and saw that Lady Une was already one step ahead of him. His devoted Colonel had already retrieved his weapon and threw it to him. The Duke of Baslam caught it and drew his fine weapon. "I am ready when you are, Mr. Chang."  
The battle that followed was both brutal and eloquent. As Treize found out, he and Wufei were of equal talent. What the Emperor lacked in ability he made up for in strength and stamina. Almost immediately after the engagement commenced, Treize found himself fighting for his life. However the familiar actions quickly came back to him from his days on the front line and as time went on, neither opponent seemed to take the advantage. Finally, after Treize managed to dodge a particularly nasty series of blows, he managed to take Wufei by surprise and knock his blade aside. In one swift movement, Treize lunged forward and stabbed the younger man on the side. As he did so, the Duke of Baslam became aware of an intense pain in his chest. As a red stain began to spread against Wufei's white robes, Treize looked down. To his surprise he found that he had also been punctured and Wufei's blade was still embedded in his flesh. Somehow the Emperor had managed to bring his blade back in alignment in time for Treize to lunge into it.   
Several seconds had passed and Treize realized that neither had made a move to pull back. "Kill me!" Wufei demanded, causing the duke to glance up. Their eyes locked and Treize saw the hatred in his opponents eyes. It was then that Treize realized he had struck the Emperor in front of many of his own men. Though he had managed to strike back, it was a great shame to Wufei.   
"You first," Treize told the other boy. Both were fully aware that if he slayed his opponent he would no doubt be killed himself. For a moment the two strong willed young men stood still, staring into each others eyes in perfect loathing and understanding. It was like staring into a mirror and seeing all the things you hated about yourself. It was Duo who stopped the affair.  
"Stop it right now!" he yelled, "Wufei, I don't care what you say about Heero. He would not stand by and watch one of his most trusted advisors get themselves killed. Now I was watching the whole fight and you two are the most equally matched combatants I've ever seen. You are also two of the most powerful. There is no dishonor involved here, no matter who is the loser."  
To his surprise, Treize felt Wufei's blade being retracted. "You are the victor. You lunged first. Baslam is safe. I will inform you of our plans in further detail later."  
Treize nodded and bowed deeply, ignoring the pain he felt in his breast. "Thank you for the fight. I am honored."  
Wufei bowed as well though his eyes betrayed his hatred. "I am so weak," he murmured, "I fought someone better than me and lost. I do not deserve to fight."  
Surprising himself, Treize shook his head, "You are not weak. It was an excellent fight. You are a great warrior, Wufei Chang. It could have gone either way."  
The young Emperor straightened and looked Treize in the eye, "We are allies for now. However I must warn you that there will be a time where we will continue this duel. When that time comes there will be no mercy. One of us will not survive."  
The Duke of Baslam nodded, believing every word. He had no doubt that Wufei was right. There would be a time when they would continue their battle. "I look forward to it," he replied.  
"In the meantime," Maxwell pressed, eager to move beyond the talk of killing one another, "The Dragon Clan and Baslam have officially joined forces. Would you like to stay here for the night? We can treat your wound."  
Treize nodded, motioning to Lady Une to join him. "Yes, thank you. This is my most trusted commander, Colonel Une."  
"My name is Emperor Duo Maxwell," Duo identified himself, "Lord of Death. But you can call me Duo."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Duo," Treize shook the other boy's hand. So the leaders of the Dragon Clan were actually teenagers. Somehow it wasn't that surprising that the youth of Gaea would decide its future. And he, Treize Kushrenada, would play a part in it. Only one question remained in his mind. Who was High Lord Heero? 


	11. New Orders

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
I've made some edits to previous chapters. Not speling errors or mispunctuation's (though I should do that too) but to some story info. Van calls Relena Darlian instead of Peacecraft. Also, the letter says he should leave with "great haste." I can't wait a whole week for Zechs to leave. Too much stuff will happen in that time and he needs to get on with it. Also I've made an outline for the rest of the fic so I know what's going to happen and how it's going to get from here to the end. I think I'm about half way done. Maybe not quite that. Also I have the beginnings of a plot idea for a sequel with all new characters and complications. So if you're loving this fic then sit back, there's plenty to go assuming the creative juices keep flowing. Enjoy!~Crazy Tom~  
  
Heero glowered in his private Sanctum. Where was that blasted wraith? It had been hours since he had sent out the word that he was requesting the presence of his private assassin and still he was waiting. The room was dark, the way Heero liked it. It made it easier to think, easier to meditate and plan for the future.   
His father had spent his entire life trying to make a future in which the Draconian people could once again grow strong. With his air of authority and undeniable power, Heero's father had united individuals of many different races as well as countries into one great cause. And his cunning, Heero smiled at the stories his mother and uncle had told him of the sovereign's courage and craftiness. His father hadn't been as charismatic as sly, and he had tricked his people into devotion. He made them respect him, if not through persuasion then other means. His dad had certainly had a gift. Still, there were many times when the High Lord was glad his father was dead.  
He and his old man hadn't exactly been on the best of terms. His disdainful parent had always brushed his son out of the way. Not that Heero blamed him, he understood now what a burden being a leader could be. Still, even when he had been around, his father had not been a kind parent. He had high expectations and when they could not be met there was always a rebuke. Even now, years later, Heero winced at the remembrance of the many blows his father had dealt him. But his dad had never raised his voice. No, Heero remembered with a calm anger, his father had never lost his cold-blooded edge. Not even his own son was worth expressing emotion.   
Heero realized he was squeezing the side of his desk. When he removed his hands, he found that they were bloody. Further inspection showed he had actually managed to leave an imprint in the wooden carving. "No," Heero thought, "I owe my father a lot. Without him I wouldn't be what I am today. A confident, capable leader guiding his army to victory."   
As he reached over to grab a cloth and wipe the blood off his hands, Heero became aware that something was not right. It took him nearly five seconds to locate the source of the feeling. "How long have you been here?" he asked aloud, the room suddenly not seeming quite so empty.  
"Not long," the gravelly voice responded from the side of the dark room. As he watched, one of the shadows seemed to detach itself from the wall. Heero was pleased to find that he could repress the shudder that most could not subdue when they saw the Defel.   
His father had found a tribe of the strange people on one of his expeditions. The kind people were a predatory race of hunters. Their species had evolved from a cave welling creature. They were perfectly adapted to the dark, their own bodies appearing to swallow up all light. When one looked at a Defel, for that was what they called themselves, it was like looking at a living shadow. The only thing that could be seen was their large eyes which glowed red when fully open. The somewhat primitive people allowed his father to stay for several days at which point he had learned much about their honor bound culture. Several weeks after his departure a terrible accident occurred. The Defel's land and houses were almost completely destroyed by a tragic fire. To top it all off, many of the prey they hunted were either killed in the fire or died off shortly after because of the lack of food.   
The former High Lord had offered his assistance to the honorable people; providing much assistance in rebuilding their land, bringing back the old prey as well as new ones, and even helping in the reforestation of the burnt area. In return, all he had asked was a contribution for the cause he was fighting for. Every five years the tribe would send some of their best warriors to help in his cause to unite their world, including the war-like nations on the far side of Gaea. Very few individuals knew that the High Lord had set the fire himself, knowing that the noble and trusting primitives would undoubtedly consider themselves in his debt should he provide assistance in their time of need. The Defel, nicknamed wraiths for their appearance, made perfect assassins. Yes, his father had truly been endowed with a great gift. One that had been, luckily, transferred to his son.   
"I have a mission for you," Heero informed his assistant quietly.   
"I will carry out your wishes to the best of my ability," the Defel replied.   
The High Lord smiled, mentally thanking his father for this great inheritance. "Your target is a girl named Hitomi Kanzaki. She is an adolescent, young for the human species. You will find her in the company of Van Fanel in the Kingdom of Fanelia. Emperor Trowa and Quatre are also in the area but you will not involve them. Kill the girl but leave the rest alone. Above all do not allow them to discover who sent you. When you have completed the task I want you to take the necklace the girl will be wearing. It will have a red jewel on it. Put it on and I will contact you with further instructions. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, my lord. I will complete this mission quickly and efficiently," the wraith replied.   
"Good. Go now and carry out your orders," Heero commanded. Seconds later all signs of the existence of the near invisible killer were gone and the High Lord was once again alone.   
  
Zechs stared out at the beautiful sunset. This evening was particularly spectacular, the many shades of red, yellow and orange clearly visible in the cloudless sky. To his left, his equally gorgeous lover watched with an enchantment equal to his own. How long could it stay like this? The past few months had been the happiest in the young man's life. Even the training had been a joyous task. Lucrezia Noin was the most amazing person he had met in his entire life. Her presence made him feel alive for the first time since the incident.   
In some ways it scared him. She was the only thing that could make him totally forget his mission. The goal he had set out to do ever since he was a little boy. Love indeed had conquered the one thing that had dominated his life. In that way she was a threat. The Lightning Count knew that in that way she was a threat to him. She was the one thing that could prevent him from completing his lifework. He also knew that he could never lay a finger to harm her, even if he had been held at swordpoint and ordered to do so by Treize himself. Yet he could never give himself to her, not fully. Not until he had freed his country from Zaiboch's grasp. A grasp that would soon end.  
The reckoning was finally beginning. In a very short time he would finally have his revenge against the wrongdoers who had killed his parents, friends, and dreams. Milliardo Peacecraft had grown up a happy child to the rulers of the peaceful Sanc Kingdom. His memories of childhood were that of lush gardens, joyful games with his parents, and playing with his little sister. And his father's teachings, yes he remembered those well. Like all members of the Peacecraft family, Stefan held a complete pacifist ideology. They were convictions that he held to till his death. Yes, Zaibach had seen the Sanc Kingdom as an easy target. When Milliardo was still a young boy they had invaded his tranquil country. In front of his own eyes General Adelphos, at the time an ambitious lieutenant, had executed his parents.   
Zechs clenched his fists, still staring at the colors the sun cast over the countryside. The yellows and oranges had given way to purples as the sun sank lower in the sky. Yes, he remembered it well. The cruel Zaibach leader had given the king one last chance to give up his peaceful resolutions and join the empire. His father had not faltered even after watching his own wife being struck down. Zechs closed his eyes and tried to forget the feeling of what it was like to have your father's blood splattered across your face. Adelphos had always been one of Zaibach's cruelest leaders, however, he wasn't one of the smartest. He had made one fatal error. He had allowed Milliardo Peacecraft to survive.   
Little Milli had taken his sister and run into the woods. He managed to find a group of nuns who lived in the area. They had been friends of the family and were happy to raise the two children in secrecy. It was then that Milliardo took on a new name. From that point on he was Zechs Merquise. The nuns never told Relena about her true heritage, she had been too young to remember. Eventually Relena was adopted by a kind family, the Darlians. Zechs had approved of this because they were a kind family who approved of the Peacecraft's beliefs and would pass them on to his little sister. But Zechs had known even then that he could never follow those philosophies himself. It would be Relena that would rule the Sanc Kingdom as queen, believing in the ideals of their true parents. It was Zechs' job to see that it happened.   
Zechs had left the nuns to seek training in the military. He traveled to Baslam, a nearby country with a strong future independent of Zaibach's curse. There he had met Treize Kushrenada. Both were at the top of their classes. Though Treize had always taken the dominate role as leader, they were almost equal in skill and ability. It was Treize in whom Zechs confided about his past. To his surprise, his friend had promised him that he would help Zechs get his revenge. "One day," Treize had said, "I will be leader of Baslam. When that happens we will build an army of earnest people who wish for peace. We will unify Gaea, you and I, so that incidents such as that in the Sanc Kingdom will never happen again. We will rule Gaea together Zechs and see to it that justice is brought to the wrongdoers. I will help you get your revenge. This I promise you."   
That day was finally arriving. The pair had fought against Zaibach in the Gaea war, along with another promising officer, Lady Une. The triad had been unstoppable and had been one of the few survivors of the devastating end battle. Just as he had predicted, Treize was elected leader of Baslam in the following months. As other countries focused inwards as they rebuilt, Treize expanded. Unlike Fanelia, Asturia, and several other kingdoms, Baslam was relatively unscathed by the war. While other countries rebuilt their cities and economy, the Duke of Baslam built up his military. During this time he had sent Zechs into Asturia, the power behind the other nations with the intent of becoming friends with Allen Shezar, one of the war heroes, and deliver inside information to Baslam. It was there that he had fallen in love with Noin.   
From the moment he had met her, Zechs had always respected the independent woman. Eventually the mutual respect had grown into something more. The normally reserved young man found himself opening up. For the first time in years he was actually happy. That would all end soon. The times were once again changing. Zechs found himself torn between his lifelong goal of revenge and true justice and the love he had for Noin.   
Zechs became aware that the sun had long since set and Noin was staring at him with a look of concern. "What is it Zechs?" she asked with an earnestness and compassion that made his heart twinge, "Please tell me. I want to help you but I don't know how."  
The platinum blonde shook his head, smiling at Noin's consideration. "Please try not to worry about me, Noin. I know I'm withholding things and I am truly sorry. There will be a time where I can tell you everything. But not today. Thank you for watching the sunset with me."  
Noin smiled sadly, wishing she could do something to ease Zechs' pain, "I know. And I'll be waiting for you, Zechs. When you're ready to tell me I'll be waiting. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight, Lucrezia," Zechs said softly, leaning over and gently brushing her lips with his.   
"Goodnight Zechs," she murmured, hesitating for a moment before leaving her lover alone on the balcony.  
For a few moments he just stood there, staring out at the dark countryside before him. Then he turned to lean his back against the railing and spoke to the night, "What do you want?"  
The small creature jumped from where it had been hiding in the nearby trees and landed silently on the banister next to Zechs. Without speaking, it reached out a thin hand and thrust a letter in the nobleman's hand. Then it leapt into the darkness, disappearing with only the rustling of leaves to mark its exit.   
Zechs walked inside, not bothering to close the balcony doors. This was more important. Reaching for a match, he lit a candle and quickly began reading the contents of the document. When he had finished, he started at the top and read through it a second time, his throat suddenly dry. A rush of mixed emotions overwhelmed the knight. At last it was time. After all this waiting, the wrongs would finally be paid back. His parents' death would be avenged and his kingdom would be returned to its rightful rulers. Zaibach would finally remember the wrongs it had done to the Peacecraft family, and they would pay in blood.   
But it also meant he would have to leave the serenity of Asturia. He would once again go to the battlefield. More importantly it meant he would have to betray Allen and... Noin. The message said he had to leave as soon as possible. He would have to leave his beloved Lucrezia. "It was going to happen eventually," Zechs told himself. But to leave the one he loved so much. If she found out about Treize and Baslam she would be crushed. But he couldn't betray Treize. Not the friend who had made such an important promise. He could convince him to spare Asturia, or at least Noin. Zechs took a deep breath, regaining control of his raging emotions. He would figure out something. He was, after all, Zechs Merquise, the Lightning Count. One more day. He would spend one more day in Asturia. Then the following evening he would leave for Baslam. To right the wrongs. It was pay back time. 


	12. Hazardous Decisions

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
  
It had been a day since the representatives of the Dragon Clan had arrived. After getting situated, the three boys had gone off into the woods at Quatre's suggestion. According to Van's recollection to her last night, the triad had been approached by a group of Dragons. However instead of showing fear, Quatre had walked right over to the leader, the matriarch of the family according to him, and placed his hand against its face. They had spent the rest of the day there, talking. Van told Quatre and Trowa about his past and his part in the Gaea war and Quatre had told him about his childhood and how Heero had found him and given him a purpose. He also taught Van a little bit of the Dragon-tongue which he spoke, to everyone's surprise, rather fluently. He explained that an affinity with animals had been a gift he had been born with.   
Hitomi found herself liking the earnest blonde who seemed to work so hard to make sure any tension in the group was eliminated. She hoped that the two of them could become friends in the future as besides Van and Merle she didn't really know anyone in Fanelia. As for Trowa, well Quatre didn't seem to mind him. At one point during the day Hitomi had made a point of touching his shoulder. To her relief she found that she received no negative vibe like the one she had felt in their first encounter. Still, Van's safety as well as her own Hitomi had decided to proceed with the one way she knew to be sure. "Tonight," Hitomi promised herself, "tonight I will read Quatre's fortune. It's the only way to be positive he's not planning to betray Van."   
It was midafternoon and the two foreigners had decided to call together a more official meeting. Van would be representing Fanelia, Quatre and Trowa would speak for the Dragon Clan and Relena, who would also be attending after Van had asked permission from Quatre, would act as the voice of the Sanc Kingdom. The King of Fanelia had also insisted that Hitomi be present and he received no complaints. Instead all he received was a warm smile from Quatre who told Van in front of her that he was happy that she would attend. "She will represent the Mystic Moon," Quatre joked.   
The five individuals sat cross legged on the floor inside one of the more private rooms in the palace. Van was at the head of the table with Hitomi to his left and Trowa to his right. On the other side of Hitomi, Quatre sat sipping tea quietly but with his anticipation evident on his face. Across from him Relena waited patiently for Van to start the negotiations.   
Finally Van spoke, "Normally I try to avoid such formal meetings whenever possible. However, I think it is necessary for certain parties to make their intentions clear before I am willing to commit my country to any cause. In any case let's proceed. I think we should start by having Quatre explain exactly what the Dragon Clan's intentions are and how they intend to carry them out."  
From across the table, Quatre smiled, happy to take the opportunity to earn Van's trust. "Of course. To begin with the Dragon Clan's long term goal is to restore peace to Gaea. We believe that to do this all the nations must be united. Under our leadership, we will lead Gaea to a new future of peace and prosperity."  
"Who is 'we'?" Hitomi asked earning an approving look Van.   
Quatre explained, "The leaders of the Dragon Clan are all Draconians. We believe that because we created Gaea centuries ago we deserve to be its rulers. Fate has chosen us to lead this beautiful world into a bright tomorrow. We are lead by High Lord Heero. He is the only pure-blooded Draconian that we know about. He is carrying on his father's dream by uniting nations under his leadership. There is also Wufei who is an honorable warrior raised by a respectable clan with strong principles. Then there is of course myself and Trowa. Oh and Duo. Lord Maxwell was an orphan on the streets before Heero found him. Though he was a pickpocket he has a strong faith in the people and always wants what's best for them. And of course Van would join the Inner Circle and he would have his input as well."   
Hitomi glanced at Van. Though she didn't actually live on Gaea, its future was important to her. She wondered if he felt at all uneasy that so much of the world's fate would be decided by six young men. If Van felt wary, it didn't show on his face. Surprisingly, it was Relena he spoke up, "You say that you plan to unite all of Gaea. How are you planning on doing this?"  
It was Trowa who responded, "We believe that the only way to create a peaceful future is to do away with the current leaders who wish only to squabble and fight. The current system is flawed. Only by one quick, decisive action can peace truly be established."  
"So what you're saying is that you are going to forcefully take control of all the countries in Gaea?" Relena rephrased Trowa's statement.   
Quatre shook his head, "You misunderstand. We will give these nations a chance to join us in our cause. Heero has assured us that it will be little bloodshed."  
"But I am correct in my statement. If they refuse you will repress them until they agree or have no way to resist," Relena persisted.  
"In order to establish true peace sacrifices must be made. We believe that the ends justify the means," Trowa responded, his voice rising in volume.   
Relena shook her head, "I disagree. Though sacrifices sometimes must be made there are some prices to high to pay. Human life is one of these."  
Trowa leaned back, deciding not to press the issue. Hitomi glanced at Van who was looking over the whole scene with concern and thoughtfulness. "He's probably trying to decide what would be the best course of action for his people," Hitomi thought with admiration. Van had truly become a wise king.   
"But if you try to make peace through discussions it only wastes time. More lives will be lost trying to seek peace over a long period of time," Quatre said slowly. Looking over at the blonde Emperor, Hitomi realized that his face was filled with confusion. Though his words strong he sounded almost as if he was quoting someone else.  
"Could it really be that he has never considered this side of the issue?" Hitomi wondered.   
Van finally spoke up, "I believe that hearts that truly wish for peace will always seek the solution with the least amount of bloodshed. I am sorry, Quatre but I have to agree with Relena on this issue. Peace cannot be attained it if is forced. The people must truly believe in the harmony of all living things or it is all in vain. Your solution may work for now but in the end it will only produce more fighting."  
"But Heero assured us that there would be need for other nations to fight," Quatre murmured. For several seconds the table was silent as everyone processed what had happened. Hitomi looked at Trowa, expecting him to be either be angry at Relena or his usual impassive self. Instead she saw that he was looking over at Quatre with concern in his eyes.   
Suddenly Quatre straightened. "Trowa," he asked, his voice unusually serious, "What do you believe?"  
The boy paused for several seconds, considering his words carefully. Finally with the focus of the entire room upon him he responded, "I believe that Heero is driven to carry out his goals. I believe he wishes to unite Gaea and create a peaceful reign. However I also think he is so certain of the purity of his goals that he is willing to go to great lengths to achieve them, even if it means the squandering of human life. The real question is, do you want to live in a Gaea controlled by Heero? Because if things continue as they have been, he will succeed. That I am sure of."  
There was a long pause as Trowa's words sunk in. The other boy added as Quatre began to nod, "I am willing to follow you, Quatre, whatever you decide."  
"I cannot make such an important choice now," the blonde Emperor spoke, "Van, do you still want us to stay here?"  
Hitomi watched as the King of Fanelia stood, a determined look on his face. "Of course. Quatre, I must tell you. If Heero plans to attack Asturia, Freid and all the other nations I have no choice but to help them. As much as I admire your and Heero's ideals, I cannot sit back and allow the Dragon Clan to take complete control of Gaea."  
They all stood now and Trowa put a hand on Quatre's shoulder. The young man replied, "I understand." With that final remark, the group disassembled, each person going off their separate ways. Soon Hitomi and Van were alone in the room.  
"Van..." Hitomi said, walking over next to him. The young king led her outside where he sat on a rock, fiddling with his sword.   
"Hitomi," Van spoke, his voice deadly serious, "Things here are escalating. If this continues there may very well be another war."  
Hitomi sat down next him, putting a hand on his knee comfortingly. "I know, Van. I am here beside you."  
Van looked at her, his face full of intensity, "Are you sure you want to stay here, Hitomi. It isn't safe anymore."  
"Van," Hitomi spoke softly, "I want to be with you. I've waited so long for this. I'm not going to let anything keep me from being with you."   
Van put his arm around her, filling her being with warmth and reassurance. Hitomi rested her head on his shoulder. "All right," he said, stroking her hair with one hand, "If that is what you want. We will face this new threat together. Our strength will prevail as it has before."  
"Van..." Hitomi paused, remembering her dream. Finally, after almost a minute had gone by, she spoke up, "I had another vision."  
From her close proximity, she could feel Van stiffen slightly. "What was it?" he asked, looking down into her eyes and kissing her forehead lightly.  
"I dreamt I was on the battlefield. There were people dying all around me," Hitomi's voice choked for a second as she remembered the carnage. "Then I saw two Dragon Guymelefs fly overhead. One of them was Escaflowne and you were on it. The other one I didn't recognize. It was darker and it shot fire from its mouth. I couldn't get a very good look at its pilot but I thought it was a boy about your age. Then another boy came up behind me. It might have been the same one, I couldn't tell. He demanded to know who I was and then he saw my pendant." As Hitomi spoke she clutched her grandmother's heirloom in one hand without realizing it. "He started to shake me and I told him my name. Then I woke up."   
"What did he look like?" Van asked, his voice betraying both his anxiety and curiosity.   
Hitomi paused for a moment, thinking, then she responded slowly, "He had brown hair and dark eyes. He was well built looking but not overly muscular. He had a very serious and angry voice."  
:It sounds like Heero," a voice from behind them said. As the pair turned quickly, Trowa raised both his hands up the air passively, "I wasn't eavesdropping, I just wanted to go for a walk and I happened to overhear. But the guy you are describing, Hitomi, it sounds like you are describing Heero."  
"What do you think he wanted?" Van asked, standing to look the other teenager in the eye.   
"I assume it has something to do with Hitomi's pendant," Trowa explained, "You see, all the members of the Inner Circle have one very similar to it." Trowa pulled out the jewel of his necklace which was hidden beneath his shirt. Hitomi gasped, it was almost identical to her own. "Heero gave us each one when he told us about our heritage. At the time I assumed it was some sort of gift but now I suspect it may be more than that. He came to you in a dream you say?"  
Hitomi nodded, finding her initial distrust of the boy beginning to dissolve. Trowa seemed generally interested in finding out the truth behind Heero's actions. It seemed that the loyal soldier didn't like the idea of being manipulated, even less so the idea that Quatre might have been. "Van has always been able to contact our minds whenever he wished. At the time I assumed it was a power granted to him from his pure blood but now I'm thinking it might have been something else. Hitomi, be careful with that pendant. It might be a link that Heero could exploit."  
Hitomi nodded, tucking the jewel beneath her shirt. Trowa nodded respectfully at Van and then left the pair alone once again. Van leaned over and kissed Hitomi lightly on the lips, putting his hand on the back of her head and emerging it in her soft hair. "I'm sorry but I have business I have to take care of. We'll talk later, all right?" he asked, favoring her with a sexy smile.   
Hitomi wondered for a moment who had taught him how to grin like that, "All right. You promise?"  
"I promise," Van said, still smiling, "I'll see you tonight." With that, Van stood and left the courtyard, leaving Hitomi alone with her thoughts. 


	13. Shocking Betrayals

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
  
Later that day, Hitomi found herself in front of Quatre's chambers. Though she was more and more sure of the pair's good intentions, she had decided to proceed with her original plan. Besides, if they were allies then it would be useful to know something more about the young Emperor.   
Hitomi reached out a hand to knock but, as she did so, was startled by the door opening. Trowa almost ran into her as he walked out of Quatre's room. "Sorry," he murmured as he trudged away.   
From inside the room, a cheerful voice ushered her in. "Hello, Hitomi," Quatre said cheerful. The blonde was sitting on the bed facing a short marble table.   
As Hitomi walked in, Quatre called out, "Please close the door." The teenager from the Mystic Moon sat down on the floor opposite the Emperor. Quatre smiled cordially at her and said, "I am sorry about earlier."  
"It's all right," Hitomi excused him, but Quatre persisted.  
"No, it isn't. The more I think about it, the more I think I was wrong. All this time I've been loyally following Heero, helping him accomplishing his goals. All the while never thinking to question how he was planning to attain them."  
Hitomi stirred uncomfortably. The boy was so hard on himself. After all... "It isn't your fault," she said, "from what I hear Heero can be quite persuasive. Besides, his intentions may be admirable. He just has methods which cause too much bloodshed."  
"That may be," Quatre responded, "but that's no excuse. I'm a disgrace to myself and my family."  
"Still, one can hardly blame you," Hitomi decided to try to change the subject, "So are you and Trowa good friends?"  
"Why do you ask?" Quatre looked up at her from where he had been staring down at his feet.   
"Well," Hitomi blushed, "You asked his advice during the meeting when you couldn't figure out what to think. And he must care about you because he gave you and honest answer and defended you. Besides, wasn't he just in here?"  
"Yes," Quatre responded, his eyes losing focus, "We were playing music together."  
"What do you play?" Hitomi asked, curious now.  
"I play the violin," Quatre replied, smiling, "and Trowa plays the flute. He is actually quite good. I've been playing since I was little but he is at least as good as I am."  
Hitomi was surprised, Trowa didn't seem to be the type to play such a delicate instrument. Maybe he had a soft side after all. "But enough about me," Quatre beamed, "I don't think you came in here just to hear me talk. What can I do for you?"  
With a slight jolt, Hitomi remembered her original purpose. "I wanted to know if you wanted me to read your fortune."  
"Hitomi," Quatre leaned forward eagerly, practically beaming, "you tell fortunes?"  
Hitomi smiled, glad to see that Quatre was so enthusiastic, "Yes. I read Tarot cards. I thought I might be able to help you make up your mind on what you should do by telling your fortune."  
"Thank you, Hitomi!" Quatre said happily, "I would like that very much. What do I have to do?"  
"Hang on a moment," Hitomi said, still smiling, "let me get my cards."   
Several minutes later, Hitomi found herself positioning the cards in the correct places. It had been over a year since she had read anyone's fortune. Hitomi hoped that she still remembered how. Taking a deep breath, she lifted up the first card. Il Papa- The Hierophant. "Quatre is relying on his intuition and meditation," Hitomi thought, "he is searching for the correct path."   
As Hitomi continued through the cards, she was once again struck by their accuracy. Unlike some fortunes which took a lot of interpreting, Quatre's was rather straightforward. When she got to the sixth card which predicted the future influence, however, Hitomi was seized with fear. La Morte- Death. There would be destruction in Quatre's near future. Destruction and rebirth. The teenager remembered the last time she had drawn the card. It was right before a Zaibach attack. "Does that mean someone is going to die?" Hitomi thought, trying not to let her subject see her alarm. Suddenly, images began to flash through her mind.   
A dark shape moved swiftly forward. Hitomi screamed as blood splashed on the floor. What? Who was hurt? Trowa was running forward, waving a sword. Van was running too. The sounds of metal hitting against metal filled the air. "Just hang on," someone was saying. Hitomi could hear the gargled sound of someone gasping for air in fast, irregular breaths.   
"Hitomi!" Quatre yelled, leaning over the table, "Are you all right?"  
The girl straightened, trying to regulate her breathing. "I'm fine," she said, trying not to alarm the boy.   
"What did you see?" the blonde's eyes were wide.   
"Nothing," Hitomi fibbed. But it was futile, Quatre was not as easily fooled as Millerna had been.  
"Don't lie to me," the young Emperor told her, his years of leadership evident in his tone, "Tell me what you saw. I can handle it. Please, Hitomi."  
The soothsaying girl took a deep breath. "I saw the future. Someone was hurt, I'm not sure who or how badly. Trowa was running with a sword and Van was there too. Also there was a dark shape. I'm not sure who or what it was."  
Quatre leaned back, satisfied with Hitomi's answer. "If it is the future it can be changed. We will just have to keep alert for anything suspicious. And if it can't be changed, then there's nothing we can do about it so there is no point in worrying, right?"   
Hitomi nodded, impressed by Quatre's calm. Though he had always struck her as the more sensitive type, when it came down to it, he was no coward. "Do you want to keep going?" she asked.   
Quatre paused for a moment, considering his options. "I think I'd rather not, if you don't mind. I think I've heard enough for today."   
Hitomi agreed and gathered up her cards. Now she remembered why she had given up Tarot reading. Maybe Van was done with his business by now. The sun was beginning to sit low in the sky and on the roof above them a shadowy creature waited for nightfall.   
  
Quatre leaned against the railing on the walkway of the castle. The stars were shining brighter then ever on this cloudless night. "I wonder what my father is doing right now," the young Emperor thought to himself.   
Quatre sighed and remembered when things had been simpler. Heero's words were so virtuous, so powerful. Though he didn't speak very often, when he did others were frequently inspired. He had given the rebellious heir a way to prove himself to his father while still remaining independent. It was so easy to give in to the High Lord's talk of a heritage they could be proud of. "The Dragon Clan were destined to rule," he had said. How many times had he told them all that he would restore justice to Gaea? Were those words nothing but empty promises? Did Heero only want the power for himself or did he really have Gaea's future in mind?  
"What about Van?" Quatre thought, "How is he any better?" Van clearly cared about his people. He obviously loved Hitomi and those affections were returned. He would fight to protect his loved ones. "Maybe that is the difference," Quatre realized, "Van is virtuous because he fights for his loved ones. Merle, Hitomi, and all of Fanelia's people. He loves them and is willing to sacrifice his own life for them instead of the other way round. And because of this, they are willing to do the same. It gives them strength."  
With a sudden shock of realization Quatre's thoughts reached their conclusion. "It must be Van who leads Gaea into the future. Maybe Heero wasn't wrong. The Dragon Clan will lead Gaea into its future. However, it will be Van who does the guidance."   
Quatre turned away from the balcony, his heart beating fast. He hadn't felt this excited since Heero had first told him about his heritage. Maybe it wasn't too late for Heero to understand. Maybe all the bloodshed could still be prevented. It wasn't too late! Ahead of him on the balcony he saw Hitomi. "Hitomi!" he called out excitedly.   
A cool breeze caused him to stop. "Something's wrong," Quatre thought, his keen intuition sending him a warning. Over the years the young Emperor had learned to trust his instincts and now they were telling him something was wrong. Looking down, Quatre saw his pendant's red jewel was glowing.   
"What is it?" Hitomi asked, walking over so that they were only a few feet apart. Quatre quickly took off the necklace and let it hang loose from his hand. To his surprise, it swung forward, towards Hitomi. Looking up, Quatre saw nothing but darkness. Wait, was that a shadow moving? Suddenly it all became clear as two red orbs of light became visible. A wraith! Heero! The blonde yelled, "Watch out, Hitomi!"   
  
Trowa stiffened, hearing Quatre cry out. Luckily he was already heading towards Quatre's room and with a quick burst of speed, he rounded the corner. At first he couldn't tell what was going on but a flash of red eyes made it all clear. Before Trowa could interfere, Quatre jumped forward, grabbing Hitomi and shoving her off to the side. As he did so, there was a quick whistling sound and a sick thunk. The muscular Draconian ran several steps forward then stopped short in horror.  
His beloved Quatre fell backwards, landing hard on the balcony's surface. In the middle of his lacy white shirt, a large red stain was growing quickly. In the middle of it was a large throwing knife. Quatre looked up, his eyes already loosing focus. "Trowa," he called out, like a wounded pup crying out for its mother.   
Van was running up but Trowa didn't care, his eyes were set on the beast that had injured Quatre. He didn't care that the Defel were Heero's private assassin force. He didn't care that by attacking he was certainly going against the High Lord's wishes and would be branded a traitor. All he cared about was that this fiend had injured the one person that had shown him true kindness since he was a child. The one person who had made an effort to become his friend with no selfish intent in mind.   
With a roar of absolute rage, Trowa ran forward, drawing the sword Van had given him after he had told the king and Hitomi about his suspicions. As his vision blurred and began to turn a reddish hue, Trowa launched himself at the wraith.  
  
Van quickly assessed the situation. He wasn't sure what Trowa was fighting, it was remarkably hard to see and without the red eyes he wouldn't have been sure there was anything there at all. A quick glance at Hitomi and Quatre proved that whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. Trowa didn't have any throwing knives, Van had made sure that the pair was unarmed when they had entered the city, so the attack had obviously come from the creature Trowa was fighting.   
Van drew his own sword and with an angry war cry, he entered the fight. Between the two of them, they made short work of the creature, who was used to hiding in the shadows and not fighting straight out. Secretly, Van thought that Trowa probably didn't need the help, his raw ferocity was enough to throw anyone off guard.  
As soon as the beast was dead, Trowa ran over to the wounded Emperor, not bothering to wipe his blood covered weapon. "Quatre," the other boy said quietly, trying to wipe the blonde's hair out of his eyes and at the same time avoiding getting blood on his face, "It is going to be all right. Just hang in there."  
"Trowa," Quatre got out between short, ragged intakes of breath, "Trust Van. Help him achieve true peace. He is the one we must put our hopes in."  
Van felt a strange sensation flowing over him. He wasn't surprised, after this betrayal by their "High Lord" he would have done the same thing. But still... the King of Fanelia felt greatly honored to have so much trust put in him.   
"We can still save him!" Hitomi was saying, "We have to stop the bleeding. Van, help me take him inside."  
  
Trowa watched as Van and Hitomi carried Quatre inside. Because the blonde boy was small, they were able to carry him easily between the two of him. The Emperor was about to follow them when he noticed a small red glow from the body of the assassin. For a moment Trowa thought it was one of the wraith's eyes, still glowing with life. Further inspection proved him wrong.   
Reaching down, Trowa pried Hitomi's necklace from the Defel's left hand, still clenched tightly around it even in death. As Trowa realized what the glow meant, a peaceful anger settled over him. Carefully, the brawny teenager slipped the necklace around his neck. Almost immediately, his he felt a familiar presence touch his mind. "Well, did you succeed in your mission?" Heero's voice was quite clear in his head, though Trowa was sure he was the only one who could hear it. Trowa didn't answer, instead he waited for Heero to manifest himself.  
In his mind's eye he could see Heero's shape beginning to form. Trowa folded his arms and waited, staring coldly as the figure became more solid. "Oh, it's you, Trowa," Heero spoke, neither happy nor annoyed by the unexpected individual, "what happened to my Defel?"  
"He's dead," Trowa said, his voice showing only a hint of his anger.  
"Oh," Heero didn't seem concerned, "what happened to him?"  
"I killed him," Trowa explained, his voice remaining calm. Now Heero did frown, a mix of annoyance and confusion flickering on his face.   
"I see. Well it is of no consequence. I can always find a replacement," Heero continued, his indifference causing Trowa to grit his teeth.   
"No, you won't," he informed Heero, taking a step closer to the physical manifestation of the High Lord's mind.   
"And why is that, Trowa?" Heero asked, plainly exasperated by Trowa's contradictory attitude.  
"Because if you do I will come back to your Flying Fortress and kill you in your own sanctum," Trowa threatened, his voice retaining its calm.   
"What has gotten in to you, Trowa?" Heero asked, glaring at his subordinate, "whatever the reason, you had better stop it. You are trying my patience. Draconian or no Draconian if you don't learn to watch your lip I will have no choice but to punish you."  
"And Draconian and no Draconian if you come near Quatre, Hitomi, Van or myself again either directly or through someone else I promise you I will make you pay," Trowa said coldly.  
Heero snarled now looking Trowa in the eye. To his surprise, the other boy didn't back down, nor show any sign of fear. "That is it, Trowa Barton, I've heard enough. I am recalling you starting immediately. You will return to Daedalus where we are stationed this instant. I am your lord and I refuse to-"  
Trowa cut Heero off, saying curtly, "Nom you are not."  
"What?" Heero growled, clenching his fists.   
"I said 'No, you are not.' From this point on I am no longer a member of the Dragon Clan. I intend to serve Lord Van Fanel from this point forward. You are no longer my lord," Trowa informed the pure-blooded Draconian, "I think I speak for Quatre as well."  
Trowa felt a surge of satisfaction when he saw the fury on Heero's face. An expression that quickly faded into cold hatred, "Very well then, Trowa Barton. From this point on you, as well as Quatre Winner, are considered traitors and enemies of the Dragon Clan. You have betrayed your people and will suffer the consequences of your actions."  
Trowa allowed a small smile to form on his lips, further infuriating his former leader. As Heero's image began to fade, he heard the High Lord's voice, "Before I destroy you I must know one thing. Why?"  
Trowa stared up at the sky. The stars looked so beautiful that night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the view was perfect. He could feel Heero's presence fading so finally he responded, "Because you have betrayed your people, Heero Yuy. Just as you have betrayed yourself."  
Trowa reached out a hand and gently removed the two necklaces. Heero would be out to get them now. This meant war, that was certain. But despite what anyone might have said, Trowa knew that was inevitable anyway. Heero and Wufei were both bloodthirsty, having waited and prepared so long for this invasion. And Duo, well he just wanted Heero's approval and would do anything to earn it.   
Behind him, Van stepped out on the balcony. "This is going to be one bloody war," Trowa said aloud, still staring at the vast void stretched all around them.  
"I know," Van replied, moving to stand next to him.   
"What are you going to do?" Trowa asked.   
"I will join with Allen's forces. The nations of Gaea will unite at Asturia against the Dragon Clan," Van decided.  
Trowa nodded, "And I will fight alongside you." For a moment neither person said anything. Finally, Trowa spoke, "The stars shine so brightly tonight."  
Van reached out a hand and rested it against Trowa's shoulder, "Let's go in and check on Quatre. I think Hitomi's managed to stop the bleeding."  
With one last glance, the pair left the striking scene, knowing all to well the horrors that were to come. 


	14. Tragic Circumstances

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
Warning: This next chapter contains romance. Sorry it took so long to update but after that big semi-finale (I consider it to be the big halfway point) I was having trouble getting back into the mood. But I finally got over my writer's block today so here's the next update.   
  
The pale moonlight shown through the large window that led to the balcony, glinting off of Zechs's platinum blonde hair. The knight moved swiftly but quietly, stripping off his usual uniform and putting on a dark robe. It was time to leave. Zechs began packing the single duffel bag he would be taking with him. When he reached out to take the picture of Noin that rested on his nightstand, the twenty-year-old felt a lump in his throat form.   
He had spent the entire day with his beloved, doing everything from holding hands in the market place to relaxing alone in her quarters and talking. And now... it was time to leave. Noin was an intelligent and perceptive young woman, it was one of the reasons he loved her, and she had suspected something. However, she also had known that it would be futile to ask, so like him, she had tried to enjoy their day together without questioning.   
After they had parted, after watching their last sunset together, Zechs had written her a confession note. Carefully he examined it, though it hurt his eyes because he dared not light a candle.   
  
My dear Lucrezia,  
I am so sorry I could not tell you this in person, however, the tragic circumstances I have found myself in prevent me from doing so. Let me start off by saying I love you. You have helped me find a joy that I had thought lost to me forever. These past few months have been the happiest of my life. However, as much as it pains me, I must leave your side. My past is finally catching up to me and there are things I still have to do. I know you would gladly go with me but I must do this alone. I am sure that you will respect my wishes as I would respect yours. Be patient with me, Noin, for I am foolish and headstrong. I promise that there will be a day when I can reveal all to you. Believe that I look forward to this day with all my heart. That is all I can say right now for it grows dark and I must be gone before the daybreak. I will return to you.  
  
Passionately yours,  
Zechs Merquise  
  
Zechs gently set down the parchment on the stand. It would do for the moment. It would have to. As quietly as he could, the regretful knight walked to the balcony. When he'd woken up that morning, Zechs had walked onto the escarpment outside his room to plan his route. Instead of using a rope as he'd originally thought, the young man had discovered that there was no need. On the side of the castle his quarters were placed, ivy literally covered the wall, making climbing down easy.   
Zechs made his way down the side of Asturia's palace as carefully as he could. When he reached the bottom, the former resident looked up at the sleeping palace. Zechs vaguely wondered what Allen would think when his most trusted knight disappeared without a trace. That wasn't, however, what lay heavily on his mind.   
"Goodbye, Noin," he murmured quietly. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he wondered whether he would ever see his beloved again. Would he ever return to the beautiful countryside on peaceful terms? For a brief moment, Zechs felt as though he was being ripped apart, his indecision tearing at his heart. Then the moment passed and, taking a deep breath, Zechs stole along the path and made his way to the main road out of Asturia.   
  
"Zechs," Noin called, waiting outside her boyfriend's room. The female Knight of Caeli chuckled to herself. "Zechs must be feeling better," she thought to herself. Whatever had bothered him the previous day must have passed on. Unlike some people who became sluggish or disorderly when they were depressed about something, Lord Merquise reverted to strict military order and discipline. Thought it might seem better at first, this habit actually was worse because it made it hard to find out what was bothering him. Fortunately they had a meeting with Allen that morning about what they were going to do when Van arrived and the noblemen had yet to make an appearance.  
"Zechs," Noin yelled out again, wondering what was taking the usually punctual young man, "We are going to be late!"  
When she received no response a second time, Noin began to get anxious. It was unlike Zechs to not bother responding. Either something was seriously wrong or... The platinum black haired woman reached out a hand and proceeded to open the door. A quick scan around the room showed that her sweetheart was nowhere to be found. Noin felt her heart beginning to beat more quickly as she fought panic. As she was about to leave to look somewhere else, Noin spotted a piece of parchment sitting on the stand next to the bed. Moving quickly, she snatched the letter and began reading.   
Half-way through, Noin felt her throat tightening and she sat down heavily on the mattress. "Zechs," she murmured as she read the farewell message, "Why?" The normally composed woman began to cry quietly. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as unanswerable questions flashed through her mind.   
After she had allowed several minutes for herself to release the initial grief, the female Knight of Asturia composed herself. Zechs had promised her in the letter that he would return. And he had always made a point of keeping his word before then. There was no reason to think he wouldn't now. Noin's breathing steadied. Yes, he would return as he said. If he told her that he had unfinished business relating to his past that he had to take care of she believed him.   
And then maybe he could finally tell her the secrets he had kept tightly to himself. Yes, she would wait. Noin was a patient woman, after all, fully capable of taking care of herself. "I will wait for you, Zechs," she said aloud, "I will wait as long as it takes you to take care of your past. And when you are ready to return to me, I will be there."   
Noin straightened and put the letter in her shirt pocket. She was late for her meeting and Allen would want to know about Zechs's disappearance as soon as possible. "Please hurry, Zechs," she said quietly as she exited the room.   
  
Van watched as Quatre stirred restlessly in his sleep. The young Emperor had been bandaged and was currently in a deep but uneasy slumber. Trowa had insisted on watching him throughout the night but a few hours before sunrise Van had ordered him to get some rest. Now it was his turn to watch over the sleeping hero. Hitomi had gone to bed a few hours after binding Quatre's wound. Now he was alone with his thoughts.  
Van looked over at the figure in the bed. The teenage boy seemed so small and helpless as he tossed and turned. The King of Fanelia wondered if he would survive. Apparently Hitomi had taken some medical classes during her time at the Mystic Moon. Van noted with pride that she was undoubtedly a better healer than Millerna. His trusted companion had said that if Quatre received plenty of time and rest he would recover. Unfortunately time was one thing they were running out of.   
Van clenched his fists and allowed himself to release some of the unexpressed energy he felt. It had been so close. If Quatre hadn't leaned forward and pushed Hitomi out of the way it might have been her lying there. And she might not have survived the initial blow. Van slammed his fist into the bedpost, leaving his wrists slightly bloody and the post with a small indent. Damn that Heero! He had the power and loyalty of a huge nation under his control and he chose to waste it by launching of an attack on the kingdoms instead of trying to use his influence to push peace talks between them. Hitomi had come so close to dying and he had been helpless. As King of Fanelia helplessness was something he could not afford to have. He would have to be strong to unite his people as well as the rest of Gaea.   
Van was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the door opening. "Van," Hitomi said behind him, startling the king. The Draconian turned and, to his shame, noticed that he was trembling.   
"Hitomi," he murmured, standing up to embrace the girl. Van held Hitomi close, letting her head rest against his chest. He started to speak, to express the feelings of frustration and weakness he felt at being unable to protect her all the time, but she cut him off gently with a soothing sound.   
"It's all right, Van," Hitomi comforted, understanding his feelings as she always did and accepting the sign of weakness he would no doubt hide from the rest of the world. After almost a minute had passed, Van's shaking subsided and be became the calm, confident person he usually was.   
Leaning down, he kissed Hitomi passionately. "Thank you," he whispered gratefully before pulling away to face the small group of people which was standing hesitantly at the open doorway.   
"Please come in," Van assured the four individuals who were standing in the doorway.   
"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Relena said, always the polite one.   
"No," Van smiled down at Hitomi, "I think we were just finishing up." As the four people made there way inside the room, the King of Fanelia once again was reminded of how lucky he was to have someone to be there for him during the troubled times.  
  
Trowa pushed past the other three individuals and moved quickly over to the bed where Quatre lay. The former Emperor sat down on the chair that was pulled up to the bedside and leaned forward. He had sworn to protect Quatre with his life and yet he could do nothing but watch as his friend suffered. All he could do was pay back those who had committed the act.   
"When do we march against High Lo- Heero?" he asked Van, despite his quiet tone still managing to cut off any other conversation in his room. Trowa ignored the cat-girl who had slipped through the somewhat crowded room and made it to the bed.   
Van turned to face his determined ally, his face serious. "As soon as the Crusade arrives we will head to Asturia. Allen Schezar, the head of their military, is a friend of mine. I am sure he has sent word to the leaders of the other countries as well. We will undoubtedly unite our armies into one large strike force to meet Heero's."  
Trowa nodded, satisfied by Van's response. Glancing at Dorothy he noted that she was smiling. There was a fierce one, no doubt about it. If she hadn't been born a woman she would have undoubtedly been a savage warrior. "This conflict will decide the future for all of Gaea," she said aloud, "it will separate those who have pure hearts from the cowards who only act strong."  
Relena shook her head, "I wish fights such as these never had to take place."  
As Hitomi and Van joined the discussion, Trowa turned back to Quatre: his reason for coming to the room in the first place. To his joy he realized that the boy's eyes were flickering open. "I think he's finally waking up," the former Emperor said quietly, slowly bringing the conversation to a halt.   
Quatre's eyes were definitely open now and he tried to lean up in bed before groaning and lying back down. "Be careful," Trowa warned, "You took quite a beating last night."  
"Trowa?" the blonde asked, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings, "Where am I?"  
Hitomi responded this time, "You are still in Fanelia, in one of Van's guest rooms. Last night," Hitomi swallowed and Trowa remembered how close she had been to being wounded herself, "last night you saved me. That assassin threw a knife at me and you pushed me out of the way. However, you got hit instead."  
Quatre nodded, "I remember now. What happened to the assassin?"  
"He's dead," Van assured him, "Trowa took care of him."  
Trowa noted how Van took none of the credit though he had helped in the slaying. It was a nice gesture, just one more sign of how he'd made the right choice by siding with the Fanelian King. "Van!" Quatre spoke urgently, making an effort to push himself upright, "We have to stop Heero. If he takes control of Gaea he may do something horrible."  
Hitomi stepped over to the blonde and put her hand on his forehead, shushing him gently. "You've got a slight fever. You need more rest."   
"All right," Quatre leaned back as Hitomi handed him a cup to drink out of.  
"This will ease the pain and help you sleep," she told him.   
Quatre turned his head on the pillow to look at Trowa. "I had such horrible dreams, Trowa," he said, his voice becoming more drowsy, "Such... horrible... dreams."   
Quatre trailed off as sleep overtook him. Trowa watched for a few moments as everyone else began to file out of the room quietly. Finally he stood up and took a deep breath. Soon he would have a chance to show the Dragon Clan what he thought of their treachery. Soon... 


	15. Rising Action

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
Pretty exciting chapter if I do say so myself. Things are finally heating up and the big climax is approaching. *chews fingernails nervously*  
~Crazy Tom~  
  
Zechs made his way along the winding dirt road that led to Baslam. The path twisted and turned, completely surrounded on all sides by thick forest. His normally shiny black boots were tarnished and covered in brown dust from the road. He had been traveling at a jog the entire night and was only now approaching the borderland to what he had gradually learned to accept as home. But it wasn't his home, not really. Zechs wondered whether at last Treize would be able to fulfill his promise. Would he finally be able to walk along his home country's beautiful streams as a friend and not a fugitive?   
The young man's thoughts continued to explore various futures and plans as he continued his journey. A short time later Zechs became aware of the sound of hooves on the path ahead of him. Though he was probably in no danger, the knight reached down and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, confident he could handle any possible danger. A few seconds later, two riders rounded the bend in the road. Both were on horseback and dressed in armor. Zechs noted that they carried flags with two serpents in the shape of hooks crossed over each other: Baslam's symbol.   
As the two guards approached, Zechs reached up and, with one hand, pulled back his hood so that his face was exposed. The two horses drew to a halt and one of the riders jumped down. To his amusement, Zechs noted that they hadn't recognized him yet. "Well," Zechs reasoned, "I have been gone quite a while."  
"Please identify yourself," the man instructed curtly. The platinum blonde smiled, realizing that though the man looked to be slightly older, he seemed almost juvenile compared to the Lightening Count.   
"Take a good look at me, soldier," Zechs replied, managing to come across as regal despite his dingy appearance.   
When the man's eyes widened as he realized who it was he had been disrespectful to, Zechs almost burst out laughing. Instead he saluted sharply, in crisp military fashion. The two soldiers returned his salute and the one who had dismounted spoke, "I wish to apologize for my tone, Lord Merquise. I wasn't aware that you were returning."  
"No apology is necessary, cadet. You were just doing your duty. Now, might you escort me to his Excellency. I have orders to report into him as quickly as possible."  
"Of course," the soldier replied, "Please take my horse."  
Zechs nodded, walking over to the animal and stroking its mane. "Thank you for your assistance. If I might inquire, what are your current orders?"  
As the count mounted, the other rider reported, "Lady Une has ordered us to guard this road and thoroughly question any intruders before allowing them to pass." The man paused for a second before adding, "There's a war going on, sir."  
Zechs raised an eyebrow, his pulse quickening. In a harsh tone he spoke, "I wasn't aware of that. Who are we at war against, cadet?"  
The young man blushed at Zechs's cold look and replied, "Well it hasn't been officially declared, but with this new alliance with the Dragon Clan it's obvious that Baslam is going to march against Asturia."  
Zechs frowned, his thoughts immediately going to Noin and Allen. His two friends. Would they become enemies? "Thank you, cadet," he said distractedly, not even looking at his subordinate. With a cry, he spurred his horse into movement and galloped toward the capital. "Treize," he murmured as the trees and foliage of the forest fell away from him on either side of the path, "What have you done?"  
  
Duo threw the knife high up into the air, watching its lazy arch out of one eye. Then, as it sailed downwards, the restless Emperor snatched it out of the air and threw it at the target that hung on the door in one swift movement. Bull's eye. The knife quivered in the center of the target and with a sigh Duo got out of his chair and moved to retrieve the blade. Lord Maxwell was bored out of his skull. Across the table from him in the mess, Wufei was trying his best to ignore the other commander.   
Duo smirked at the other boy as he pried the weapon out of the yellow mark it was firmly stuck in. The oriental warrior was pretending he wasn't annoyed by Duo's repetitive actions and the way the weapon always flew so close to his face every time his ally threw it but he wasn't doing a very convincing job.   
Emperor Maxwell smirked to himself at the other boy's snotty attitude. Wufei thought he was so much better but when it came down to it, he was the same as the rest of them. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, himself... heck even Quatre. They were all the best fighters in Gaea. True Duo had been raised on the streets and wasn't noble born like Heero or Wufei, but he kept up with them well enough. There was no need to be condescending. They all served High Lord Heero faithfully, though Duo most of all of course. That was the important thing.   
Duo threw the knife again, this time catching it with his left hand. With a small yell, just to see if he could startle Wufei, he threw the dagger as hard as he could toward the target. To his horror as he released the weapon he realized that the door on which the target hung was opening. Too late to stop, he could only watch as the deadly knife flew steadily towards the individual.   
In a movement so fast that even Duo's quick eye had difficulty following, Heero grabbed the weapon with one hand. He stayed perfectly still for a moment, looking at Duo's knife which had stopped a mere two inches from the front of his face with a blank expression of neither fear nor surprise. "I think this is yours," he finally said, throwing the knife so that it skittered along the table and came to a halt directly in front of its owner.   
Despite himself, Duo's jaw dropped. The guy hadn't even blinked! Heero still amazed him, even after being with him for over a year. Over to his right, Wufei's smile reminded him of a predatory cat, having launched itself at its prey and knowing that on this hunt, victory was immanent. "What are our orders?" Wufei asked, coming to attention as Heero sat down at the head of the table across from Duo.   
The High Lord glanced at his two loyal followers and replied, "Duke Kushrenada suggested that we evaluate their army's size and abilities before making any more decisions. I have decided I agree with him in this case. Therefor we will be taking three of our flying fortresses and a small detachment of troops to survey his forces. I have decided to do this personally. Libra began moving an hour ago. We, along with our ally the Duke, will be arriving within the day."  
Wufei was nodding, to Duo's annoyance. Who was he to agree or disagree with High Lord Heero? Heero was their lord, after all, their supreme leader. Duo felt himself filling with pride. Heero was the only pure blooded Draconian left alive, the last truly royal member of their proud race, and they had the honor of helping him carry out his dreams.   
While he had been thinking, Heero had stopped talking. Duo waited respectfully for Heero to tell them that they were dismissed but to his surprise, the High Lord did not. Instead, he took a deep breath and continued his briefing. "I would also like to inform you that Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner are no longer our allies." Duo felt his throat tightening. He looked at Heero's face intently but the High Lord gave no indication of his feelings. Neither his expression or his voice betrayed any trace of emotion. "They have decided to take up arms against me. From now on they are known as traitors and enemies of the Dragon Clan. If you should encounter either of them, your orders are to capture them and bring them before me. If you are unable to capture them or they resist, kill them. Please pass on these orders to the men."  
"Heero..." Duo let the name escape between his lips without even realizing it. His leader continued speaking in a business-like manner.   
"These orders also pertain to Van Fanel. He will most likely be with them... Also," Heero added suddenly, as if he had just thought of something else. Suddenly he seemed to change his mind, "Never mind," the High Lord muttered, adding so softly that Duo could barely hear him, "I'll take care of her myself."  
Heero looked up, and nodded at his two remaining circle members, indicating that they were free to leave. Wufei got up fairly quickly but Duo was too immersed in thoughts to smirk at the other boy's wince as he quickly clutched his injured side. "What could have happened to Trowa and Quatre to make them forsake Heero?" he thought. His shock and sadness quickly turned to anger. "How could they do this to him? How could they do this to us? We; their clanmates, their friends. Surely that meant something to them."   
By now Wufei had left the room and Duo and Heero were alone. Duo examined the other boy's face. Heero was as impassive as always but Duo, the Shinigami, could sense something different about him. "Heero..." he thought to himself, "could it be that you are feeling as frustrated and betrayed as I am?"   
Out loud he ventured a question, "How do you feel, Heero?"  
"I am fine," the High Lord replied. Duo swallowed. It was too late to turn back now. Heero had to open up some time. He couldn't bottle up all his feelings forever.  
"Why do you suppose Trowa and Quatre abandoned the cause so quickly?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible though he was completely focused on Heero's face.  
"I believe it had something to do with Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki. However it doesn't really matter. They have become enemies. We must defeat all our enemies to create a new Gaea."  
Duo smiled sadly. Normally he'd be practically begging Heero to talk about what the future would be like once they'd created the new world. However, for some reason he wasn't so eager that day. Maybe it was losing Trowa and Quatre, maybe not. But for some reason, his heart wasn't fully in it that day.   
"Heero," he thought as he watched the other boy's impassive face, "Please stop pushing yourself. I will stand by you till I am sure that all your scars have healed. I will be with you Heero, till the very end."  
  
Zechs's hair streamed behind him as he rode swiftly toward the castle. Soon he would arrive. As the forest fell away behind him, the Lightening Count tightened his grip on the reigns, his expression turning grim. In front of him, the might city that was the center of Baslam loomed ominously. In the air surrounding it were several flying fortresses, black against the blue-gray sky. Even from the distance, dark shapes that were obviously Guymelefs could be seen.   
The Baron's first thought was that Baslam was being invaded but he quickly pushed it aside knowing full well that Treize would never give up without a fight. "This must be the Dragon Clan that the soldier was talking about," Zechs thought. As he approached he could see Baslam's own forces shifting about, preparing, Zechs realized, for war.   
When the Lightening Count reached the large stone gates which shielded the capital, two flying Guymelefs flew over the wall. With a loud hissing sound of steam being released and a heavy crash of metal hitting solid ground, the pair of large humanoid suits landed behind his horse, causing it to rear and almost knock Zechs off. With a quick snap, the visor of the Guymelef's helmet opened and he could see a man's face. The soldier recognized him and called out, "Lord Merquise. You've returned to us at last."  
"What is going on, soldier?" Zechs asked, his voice coming out more aggressive than he intended.  
"Our new ally, the Dragon Clan, is inspecting our forces. With their help we can conquer Gaea in no time. Rumors have it that we will be moving against Asturia and Freid in a matter of weeks," the man reported.  
Zechs exhaled and replied sharply, "Do not believe everything you hear, cadet."  
"Yes, sir!" the man voiced his loyalty.  
"Now, open the gate and allow me to pass!" the Lightening Count ordered. A few seconds passed before the gates slowly began to swing open. Zechs spurred his horse into movement and flew forward, passing through the gap before the huge doors had fully opened. All around him the familiar sights, sounds, and smells of soldiers preparing for war met his senses. Everywhere he looked, a Guymelef of armed warrior was gearing up or sharpening a weapon. Occasionally a small group of more inexperienced troops practiced the motions that had been drilled into them for months, excited about the chance to finally experience action. The rancid smell of human sweat and hot iron blended together, stinging Zechs's nose and throat. The sounds of the clanging of metal against metal and dull crash of a group of Guymelefs marching from one place to another filled the air. It was an unpleasant, if somewhat familiar, scene.   
Several minutes later, Zechs found himself at the doorway to Treize's briefing room. His borrowed horse was being taken care of, though he himself had yet to bathe and eat. To his surprise he realized he heard several voices coming from inside the room. Never being one to hesitate, the Baron of Baslam knocked on the door. There was a pause as the dialogue inside stopped and then the Duke's familiar voice called out, "Enter!"  
Zechs opened the door and stepped inside. Treize was sitting at his usual spot at his desk. However along with Lady Une there were two additional people inside the room. Both were young men, looking to be several years his junior. One had long brown hair which spilled down his back in a long braid. The other was an oriental teenager with jet black hair and serious eyes. The first was sitting across from Treize, leaning forward as if he had just been deeply involved in a conversation. The other was leaning back against the wall, quite some distance away watching with a cool, detached expression on his face.   
If Treize showed some surprise at his arrival, he did not show it. Instead he smiled at his friend, standing up politely. "Ah, Zechs. You have arrived at last! Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang, I'd like you to meet my friend and colleague Zechs Merquise. Zechs, these are two of the highest ranking members in the Dragon Clan."  
Zechs nodded politely to both young men though he secretly wished both of them were somewhere else. As if hearing his thought, Treize turned to Duo and Wufei and said, "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I must take care of some other business. Duo, we will continue this conversation another time. I must say your point of view on peasantry and social classes intrigues me. Until then, gentlemen."  
Zechs watched impassively as the two young men walked passed him. So the great Dragon Clan which had everyone in such a commotion was led by a group of teenagers. In another situation it might have been funny but in this case it seemed almost fitting. After a look from the Duke, Colonel Une followed the other's examples. Zechs nodded respectfully to her, though he knew she didn't like him, though he still wasn't sure why.  
After the door had closed, Treize reached out and took his friend's hand warmly. "Zechs! It is so good to see you. I am so glad you are here. Things are finally speeding up my friend. We will at last be able to carry out our mission. Gaea will finally be unified after one great conflict. The ends for which you and I have set out are finally approaching. Congratulations, Zechs."  
To his own surprise, Zechs felt anger stirring in his heart and he released the Duke's hand, retracting his own. "Why do you call me that? You know that isn't my real name."  
"I'm sorry... Milliardo," Treize replied, obviously startled.  
Milliardo continued onward, his words plowing ahead, "Treize. I am worried about this new development. It is wrong to ally ourselves with this Dragon Clan. We do not know enough about them. They will greatly improve our progress towards conquering the existing nations but what after? The point was for you and your closest and most trusted associates to lead Gaea into a resolute and secure future. The road you are taking now will only lead to more bloodshed. Surely you do not think that the Dragon Clan will want us to share its rule once we have taken control? This will only result in another, equally bloody civil war."  
Treize nodded, taking his friend's warning seriously despite his aggressive tone. "Oh, Milliardo. What tragic times we live in. What terrible, beautiful, majestic times. The human spirit will truly reveal itself during these trials. I understand your worries and I agree with them. However, we have no choice. I considered all the options before I made this alliance. Yes, the Dragon Clan will betray us, but not until they have taken severe causalities from the assault on the other nations. When they do turn on us, we will be ready. I have seen the way their leadership works. They depend entirely on the three Emperors who rule. Without them, their power will crumble. Have faith in me, old friend. Baslam will come out the better from this affair, and you and I with it. I will fulfill my promise to you."  
Zechs looked into his friends eyes and spoke slowly and deliberately, "and what of the promise to remove Zaibach from the Sanc Kingdom? Have you forgotten the promise for justice you made to me all those years ago?"  
Treize shook his head, his expression and tone deadly serious, "Never. I always keep my word, Lord Peacecraft. Always. I have prepared a strike force for you and it currently awaits your command. Zaibach's rule of your precious homeland has come to an end."  
Zechs could barely believe the Duke's words. After all this waiting, the time was finally here. Would he finally be able to avenge his beloved parents and his people? Treize allowed a small smile to form on his lips as he took a step back. Straitening to his full height and looking Milliardo in the eye, the ruler of Baslam saluted Milliardo Peacecraft in his most respectful manner, "Good luck, King Milliardo of the Peacecraft family."  
Almost as if he were in a dream, Zechs found himself saluting back. "Thank you, Duke Treize."   
His old comrade nodded and spoke, "Your army is fully geared and ready to launch at your command. You will find your personal suit alongside mine in the underground warehouse. I made sure it was ready for you as soon as I realized we could afford to launch the attack."  
"Thank you..." Milliardo replied, taking several steps toward the door before stopping suddenly as a thought occurred to him. What would happen to his relationship with Baslam once his own country had been established? When Relena was finally restored her rightful position as Queen he would finally be able to fight for his family's name. He would no longer have to serve Baslam or the Duke. "Treize..." he murmured, looking his friend in the eye. All he got back was a look of understanding and a smile.  
"Do what you have to do, old friend," Treize replied, his voice strangely calm. Zechs nodded, and then ran out the door to his personal Guymelef, knowing fully well that it would probably be the last time he would see Treize Kushrenada as an ally. 


	16. Bitter Sweet

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
We are approaching the final show down. The next few chapter will have a lot of stuff that might not be quite as fast paced because I have to tie up all the loose ends before the final fight. (Yes the fic is about 2/3 of the way done and we're approaching the final battle.) It'll be quite a fight though, so hang tight and I'll try to get us there ASAP. Also the ideas for the sequel are starting to come together so I may have an epilogue at the end of this story which will leave you screaming for more. You've been warned. ^_^   
~Crazy Tom~  
  
Allen Schezar sat across the table from his king as the pair discussed their current situation and the preparations that needed to be made. To his left, Lady Noin listened but Allen could tell that she was thinking about Zechs. He decided to let it slide, knowing how hard she must be feeling his absence. To be honest with himself, he was also feeling an empty space where his right hand man used to be. However, the knight refused to let it distract him. There were important things that needed his more immediate attention. Zechs knew what he was doing.  
"I have written a letter to King Chid of the kingdom of Freid informing him on the situation and requesting he sent a large portion of his forces to Asturia. I have also sent a similar letter with the same petition to the allies that helped us in the Gaea war with the exception of Daedalus and Baslam. I trust you have already contacted King Van?" Dryden spoke.   
Allen nodded and replied, "Yes. The Crusade should be arriving at Fanelia any day now." As he spoke, Allen felt the back of his neck tingle and he suppressed a shiver. Someone was listening in on their conversation, he was sure of it. Allen's eyes scanned the room, searching for any displacement. They were in Dryden's personal briefing room. It was handsomely furnished with banners and artwork as well as exquisitely crafted furniture. Nothing seemed out of place.   
Allen looked over at Noin and to his pleasure noticed that she too was scanning the room. He hadn't made her his trusted advisory for nothing, she too must have sensed it. The knight met her eyes and they both understood. Dryden, who had noticed their distress looked questioning at his head of the military. Allen nodded at him to keep talking.   
Dryden trusted his advisor and continued speaking while Allen and Noin got up slowly and began moving as if they were pacing around the room. After several minutes had passed the knight was about to give up and assume he had simply been mistaken when he noticed a shadow move. Immediately Allen understood and in one movement drew his sword and yelled, "Got you!"  
The effect was as successful as he could have hoped, the creature which had been hiding in the beams of the ceiling tried to make a run for it. As he moved after it, Noin reached out a hand and managed to grab the small humanoid's wrist. As its other hand reached inside its raggedy clothes, Allen moved forward and brought the tip of his weapon underneath the spy's throat. "Drop it," he commanded.   
The creature complied and the dagger which it hand been pulling out clattered to the floor. Dryden stood up now and walked over to them. "I'm impressed, Allen," he said, "you too Noin."  
"Thank you, sir," Noin responded for both of them, still holding tightly on to the wrist of the spy.   
"Why don't you relax and have a chat with us? After all, you've already heard us talk about our affairs this whole time. I think it's your turn to tell us about you," Allen said in a calm voice which did nothing to mask the threat in his speech.   
Finally infiltrator spoke, its voice was sniveling and whiny, "Don't hurt me! I'll tell you everything."  
Noin reached down with her other hand, keeping her grip painfully firm, and picked up the small dirk. Allen pulled back the sword but kept it unsheathed, ready to strike if the need came. "Why don't you start by telling us who you serve," Dryden commanded, folding his arms.   
"I serve his Excellency, Lord Treize," the creature sniveled.   
"Why were you spying on us?" Noin demanded. Allen glanced over at her angry face. She had been a little high strung recently. Maybe he would need to have a talk with her, as a concerned friend.   
"To get information, of course," the spy was becoming more self-assured now that it hadn't been harmed. Allen began practicing some basic swordplay, swishing his blade around in some basic moves he had long since mastered. It had the desired effect, however, and the creatures swallowed and became more meek once again.   
"How long have you been in the palace?" Noin asked. Allen remembered that she had helped train many of the guards that were currently in place. Of course she would take some offense that someone had gotten past her and them.   
"I come and go," the creature of Baslam whimpered, "Sometimes I have to deliver messages."  
This caught Allen's attention and he briefly stopped his slashes to look directly at the spy, causing it to cringe. "Messages? What sort of messages?"  
"Letters containing orders from his Excellency," the humanoid explained, "Usually I have to give them to the insider."  
"The insider?" Dryden asked now, walking over to look directly down at the creature.   
"Yes," he or she, Allen couldn't tell, responded, "Lord Treize, in his infinite wisdom, had someone placed inside your organization shortly after the Gaea War. He knew there would be a time when Baslam and Asturia wouldn't be allies. He wanted someone close to you, Allen Schezar when that happened."  
"And who is the insider?" Dryden insisted.   
"Don't worry," the creature said spitefully, "I overheard Colonel Une talking about it; my last letter contained orders for him to return. He has no doubt already left."  
Allen's mouth became suddenly dry. It couldn't be. Not his right hand man. His trusted friend and comrade. Yet he was sure, right then, that it had been him. There was doubt left in his mind. A strange sort of peace settled over him. "Who is the insider?" Noin persisted, angrily now. Allen looked over at her angry face. She too must have guessed.   
"Lucrezia," he said, softly, reaching out a hand. She shrugged it off, become more and more infuriated.   
"Who is it?" she practically yelled.   
The creature cowered and snarled back, "The letters I delivered were to Zechs Merquise."  
Noin gasped and stumbled backwards, as if she was fleeting from the creature's words. "No..." she murmured. Then she looked up angrily, "You're lying!"   
The spy shook its head, squinting at her through beady little eyes, "No I am not. I delivered the orders to Lord Merquise. He is Treize's right hand man."  
"No..." Noin shook her head. Allen walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't shrug him off. "No..." she protested, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.   
"Noin..." Allen said her name soothingly, trying to be the best friend he could though he knew that however much this betrayal hurt him, it would have hurt her far more. Noin's body became wracked with sobs as all the implications began to sink in. "Could it really have been that Zechs hadn't been his friend after all?" Allen wondered, "Had the whole thing really been a lie? And what of Noin and Zechs's relationship. Had that seemingly perfect romance been nothing but a clever deception? Was Zechs nothing more than a talented con-artist?" The two friends held on to each other, Allen trying to led Noin whatever strength he could.   
Dryden was talking to a pair of guards which he had summoned, no doubt imprisoning the spy. However, long after the creature had been dragged off the two friends stood there, clinging to each other in their distress. "Zechs," Allen thought, "If you really are a traitor, I will have no choice but to kill you. The next time we meet it will be on the battlefield."  
  
The sun shown through the leafy canopy of the forest. Everywhere there was evidence of life as the creatures that lived there went about their business. The cycle of life continued, each organism carrying out its role, oblivious to its part in the bigger picture. Suddenly there was a roaring sound overhead and a swift gust of wind sent the wildlife running for the nearest hiding spot. Overhead, a group of fifty Guymelefs soared onward, obvious to the chaos they had caused in the woodlands below them.  
Zechs Merquise leaned forward, his heart beating quickly. Epyon was fully equipped and battle ready after months of testing. Along with Tallgeese it was the pinnacle of Baslam's Guymelef technology. Armed with a flexible metal whip, a broadsword that could be operated both one and two-handedly, and a powerful liquid metal launcher it was one of the more heavily armed Guymelefs in Baslam's forces. As for its speed... Zechs clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling the suit's hands move along with his. His personal Guymelef was capable of flight without even undergoing a transformation like the famed Escaflowne or Zaibach's, Zechs felt his lip twist in hatred involuntarily, Alseides. Yes, Epyon was a capable weapon, made all the more dangerous in a true warrior's hands.   
Zechs glanced down and through the slits in the Guymelef's helmet he could see the familiar forest of his homeland. After all this time, he had finally returned. The Lightening Count opened his mask to get a better look. Though it had been many a year since he had seen the woodlands he recognized them immediately. It was surprising how quickly the memories came back. Zechs felt himself shudder as scaring visions of the past returned to him in ghastly vividness. He would finally take his vengeance though he knew if his father were alive he would have forbid it. "That is why I cannot proudly carry on your name, papa," Milliardo thought, "I will fight for you as a different person until justice has been done. Then I will search my heart for the peace which will tell me I am ready to return to our family's traditions."   
One of the soldiers under his command moved his Guymelef closer and yelled to his commander, "Sir! We are approaching the Sanc Kingdom's capital city!"  
The Lightening Count looked up and, sure enough, there it was ahead of them, standing separate from the surrounding countryside like a goddess among mere mortals. "Home," Zechs thought, his throat tightening.  
Then Treize's right hand man was back and little Milli temporarily cast aside as the battle approached. Zechs's voice came out strong and clear, "I want you to hold back for a moment. I will draw their fire at which point you will move in. Do you understand?"  
The nearest officer spoke for all of them as the orders were quickly passed to those not within earshot, "Yes, sir!"  
With a snap the mask shut and Epyon shot forward, like an angel descending into hell. In front of him, Zechs could see men running around and preparing as Guymelefs already began to lurch forward, spurred into movement by their pilots. As he flew closer, a series of large projectiles were launched. His amazing wits coming into play, Zechs quickly moved Epyon out of the way and the large steel shafted arrows flew harmlessly by. As more fire opened up from all sides, Zechs allowed himself to be lost in the Guymelef's power. The suit ducked and weaved, alone in the sky except for the objects which would surely tear it apart upon impact. Soon several Alseides launched their flames, lighting the sky with dragon breath and nearly scorching the lone fighter in the air.   
Sweat trickled down the Lightening Count's face, burning the area around his eyes. Epyon, the russet colored Guymelef, was like a bird of prey: plunging downward only to soar upwards at the last second, all the while twisting and spinning in the sky as though it belonged there. Its pair of flat, multilayered wings hissed steam almost angrily it seemed; like a snake preparing to strike. Finally, Zechs saw an opening and as he flew overhead of one of the suits, he swung the whip. At the same time, Zechs leaned back and fired the wings, causing the suit to slow with bone wrenching power. With a horrible snapping sound the whip wrapped around one of the Alseides's arms and yanked the limb of the suit, still shooting flames in full volley. The arm turned quickly, spraying its partner as well a dozen guards on foot and the midsection of the tower with fire. Epyon leapt forward just as the arm spun to face it and with a vicious tug, Zechs tore the arm from its owner with a spray of liquid metal which quickly caught alight. As Epyon jumped from the middle platform to the inside base of the city wall, there was an explosion as the entire Alseides ignited.   
As Epyon rose off the one knee on which it had landed, a Guymelef came charging towards it, sword raised high. While the battle erupted in full force around him as his forces charged, Zechs allowed the aggression he always was able to hold in take control. With a roar of rage he raised his own blade above his head to parry. Without pausing he threw himself forward, slamming his shoulder into the other suit's chest. The stronger force and metal prevailed and the other suit's armor quickly gave way. The Zaibach Guymelef fell backwards, its chest horrible marred beyond repair.  
As the battle progressed it became obvious that Zaibach was at a severe disadvantage. Though the Baslam strike force was outnumbered, the lack of planning and superior technology and abilities of the opposing side was winning through. Finally Zechs found himself at the base of Zaibach's inner palace, the place that his father had once found a peaceful sanctuary. After giving orders to his officers, telling them to prevent any enemies from escaping and to only proceed and assault the base if he hadn't returned in ten minutes. With those final commands being given, Zechs detached himself from Epyon and jumped to the ground.   
Trying to ignore the flames which had begun to burn his beautiful city, Zechs burst into the door of the compound. The Lightening Count tried to ignore the emptiness in the halls that had once harbored portraits of his forefathers and their families as he searched for one man. "General Adelphos," Milliardo thought, "I know you are still alive and hiding. For you are the type of coward who will send is subordinates to fight while you hide in safety. I know you are alive because fate has chosen me to kill you."  
Zechs drew his sword instinctively as he approached a part of the castle that seemed hauntingly familiar. Suddenly he felt his legs slow, as if no longer under his control. Looking to the side he saw a thick, well crafted door. "This is the entrance to my father's private sanctum, where he went to meditate and find meaning in what was happening to his kingdom," Milliardo realized.   
Milli reached out a hand and paused, realizing that he had been about to knock. Even so many years later old habits seemed to stay with him. With a shove, Milliardo Peacecraft pushed open the door and stepped inside. The room seemed for the most part unchanged over the years. The bookshelves were still there, and many of his papa's thick, dusty volumes still remained. The chess set was still sat in the usual place too, and Milliardo remembered the many hours he had spent sitting in that stool playing games while his father had instructed him on the Peacecraft's traditions and beliefs. There was something very wrong with the whole scene, however.   
Zechs looked up and met General Adelphos's eyes and to his surprise saw no recognition, only a deep hatred. The man had visibly aged. His hair was mostly gray and his face was more wrinkled. But the look of unfeeling cruelty and greed remained unchanged throughout the years.   
"So, your forces have broken through then," the other man spoke, standing so that he could pull out his sword, "My men must all be dead." The other leader added, after a brief pause, his face twisting into a look of disgust, "They were even more contemptible then I thought."  
"The only one contemptible here," Milliardo's voice was full of venomous hatred, "is you."  
The Zaibach General's face contorted into a look of furry and he quickly drew his sword. Zechs continued, smiling now though he knew not why, "What is the matter, General Adelphos? Don't you remember me?"  
For a moment the other man simply looked intently into his eyes, his expression that of hatred. Then a look of recognition flashed across his face, followed quickly by one of fear. "Milliardo Peacecraft?" his voice came out quivering and weak.   
"That's right, my dear General," Zechs continued, "I am so glad you remember me. I must admit I am flattered, I am hardly the little boy I was when you last saw me. I am a man now, fully battle hardened and very dangerous."  
For a moment, Milliardo wondered whether the General would surrender right then and there, his look of fear was so great. Then it faded and Adelphos spoke triumphantly, as if he had found a sudden trump card, "You can't hurt me, little Milli. It goes against your families beliefs."  
"Don't you dare call me that," the only male heir of the Peacecraft family snapped, his tone deadly serious, "Nobody is allowed to call me that except my family. The family you took away from me. I am afraid you are horribly mistaken, General. For you see I have already accepted that I cannot be a member of the Peacecraft family, not if I intend to seek the revenge I have long sought after. No, when I kill you I will be doing it as Zechs Merquise: the Lightening Count and Duke Treize's right hand man."  
Now the fear returned to Adelphos's eyes but Milliardo refused to get overconfident. This man hadn't been one of Zaibach's leaders for no reason; he was cunning and Milliardo refused to be killed, at least not until he had destroyed his family's murderer. "Enough talk!" Zechs spoke, his voice strong and powerful, "Defend yourself, Adelphos. Or do you wish to die like the miserable beast you are?"  
With a roar, Milliardo Peacecraft charged. With a clang their swords collided and the battle began. It was a brief fight; Zechs was a well trained young man, at the prime of his life, and his strength was fueled with a burning hatred. Thought Adelphos's desperation gave him power, in the end it was not enough. With a finally swipe, Zechs knocked the blade out of his opponents hand, causing it to spin along the ground to the opposite end of the room. To his surprise the General began to sob. "Please don't hurt me! I am only an old man. You wouldn't kill a defenseless old man, would you? Please Milliardo Peacecraft."  
Zechs frowned, for a brief second faltering. A look of hope came into his enemy's eyes. He was, after all, a member of the Peacecraft family. "Very well, Adelphos. I will spare your life, as miserable and worthless as it is. I will leave you now and I don't ever want to see you again. If I do, I will not hesitate to finish what I began here."  
Milliardo turned his back and began to walk out of the room. A tiny clinking sound was all he needed to know. With a roar he spun around and lunged, stabbing Adelphos deeply in the throat. The dagger which the former General had been pulling out clattered to the floor from his lifeless hands. The body finally collapsed and Milliardo walked over to the body to yank out his weapon. "Did you really think I had learned nothing after all that time?" he asked the corpse staring down at it with merciless eyes. He wasn't sure what he had expected. A strange peace, perhaps. But there was no sensation of peace, no sweet taste of victory. Revenge tasted bitter in his mouth, leaving him with a strange emptiness. What now? He had fulfilled his purpose. Zechs looked over at the chessboard and to his surprise saw that it had been splattered with blood. A strange sense settled over him. It was a sign, perhaps a final lesson from his father.  
"And that is why I cannot be ruler of the Sanc Kingdom. My hands are too stained with blood. I will see to it that Relena Peacecraft, my sister, becomes the just queen that this land deserves. I will do everything in my power to make it so. I will make sure that this," Zechs waved a hand over the scene: the corpse, the bloody chessboard and the child, forever scarred, forever broken, "never happens again. This I swear on my parents' graves. I will continue to fight for my own sense of justice."  
Milliardo Peacecraft, the only male heir of the ruling family of the Sanc Kingdom, walked swiftly from the room, oblivious to the growing pool of blood on the floor of his father's study. After all, the city was aflame and there was much to do before the final showdown. 


	17. Newfound Resolve

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
  
Van stood at the edge of the small clearing deep in Fanelia's woods. In front of him was his family's graves. His mother's and his father's were side by side, as united in death as they were in life. More recently Folken's tombstone had been lovingly placed in the country he had spent most of his childhood in. Now all three of the graves were bathed with a warm light which shown through between the trees, casting ornate patterns on the scene.   
King Van took a deep breath, searching for the peace that he always felt when he was here. It was almost as though he could feel them, watching over him and giving his guidance. Guidance was one thing he could definitely use right now. "Where are you, brother?" he said aloud to the empty clearing. Then, as though upset with his own brother for sacrificing his life, though he knew it was foolish, he asked again, angrier, "Why aren't you here to help me make the right decision?"  
The sound of his voice quickly faded, muffled by the thick forest. Van felt a wave of disappointment wash over him and immediately felt foolish. It wasn't as if he actually expected Folken to respond. His older brother had died defending that which he believed to be right. After a long period of time in which he had served Zaibach, a menace which had been defeated over a year before, he had finally repented his actions and died trying to protect his younger brother and the kingdom from which he had forsaken all those years ago. Van too had found it in his heart to forgive Folken, letting go of the anger that had possessed him when he had found out his brother was a traitor to the kingdom.   
"Brother," Van dropped to his knees in front of the grave leaning his arms and head against the hilt of his sword, "Why is it that when so many lives were lost seeking peace others must destroy it? Why do good people have to die? What is worth so much that hundreds of honest, hardworking people must die to attain it?" A voice behind him startled the king and he leapt to his feet, whirling around to face the familiar figure which stood in the shadow of one of the larger trees. "Alas, Van. I do not have the answers that you seek for. It is these questions that all the souls of those who fight must ask. It is these questions which drove me to serve Dornkirk."  
"Folken!" Van breathed, leaning on his sword handle unsteadily. The figure was slightly transparent but there was no mistaking it. The older of the two Fanelian heirs walked over to his younger sibling and stood next to him. Though he was only a few feet from what was obviously some sort of spirit or apparition, Van felt no fear. Even the surprise was fading away quickly.   
Folken continued to speak, occasionally glancing over at his younger brother's expression, "Both Dornkirk and I tried to stop these wasteful actions of human beings. However, one cannot stop this cycle of pain forcefully. It is up to each person to decide and answer the questions you have just now asked. If you try to stop the cycle, you will only be swept away with it, along with those closest to you."  
"But how will I know when to fight and when not to?" Van asked, staring off into the woods but putting his full focus on his brother's words.   
"You must listen to your heart," Folken spoke, "Van, nobody wants to fight. However, people often have opposing views and too often they will be willing to go to arms to defend those beliefs. You must remember that your enemy is the same as you; fighting for what he or she believes to be right. One must always seek for a peaceful solution before fighting. If you do not, then you are no better than your foe."  
"But what if a peaceful solution cannot be found?" Van asked, looking over at his elder sibling's deep brown eyes.  
Folken sighed and smiled sadly at Fanelia's King who, when it came down to it, was only sixteen: a young age to be faced with such moral dilemmas. "It is then that you must trust in your heart the most, Van. Sometimes conflict cannot be avoided, you must not blame yourself for every life that is lost. Blood will inevitably be spilt. When the time comes that you are faced with such a choice remember that you are king. Your duty is to life everywhere, yes, but above all to that of your people. Do what you feel is necessary to protect your loved ones and those who have placed their lives in your hands. That is all you can do, Van."  
From behind him, Van heard the sound of his parents' voices, "Remember, Van," Gaou, his regal father, the former king told him, "we are proud of you."  
"And we love you," Vari, his angelic mother, spoke softly, "more than you will ever know."  
Van felt tears running silently down his face and found that he wasn't ashamed. As he closed his eyes, he could hear Balgus's voice, his old teacher and mentor, "Remember, Van, fight with your heart and believe in yourself and those who care for you. Let their strength be your strength."  
"I will," Van promised, his voice coming out strong despite the damp area around his eyes. As he felt the presence of his deceased loved ones fading, Van added more softly, "I promise."  
After several moments had gone by, the King of Fanelia opened his eyes. He was once again alone in the clearing. Van straightened and took a deep breath. To his surprise he found that he was more relaxed, as if much of the tension had been relieved. "Thank you," he whispered to the empty little graveyard.   
Picking up his sword which had fallen on the ground, Van took a deep breath. Now he knew what he had to do. Though he hoped it would never again be necessary, he would have to use it. But this time he was king and had discovered new wisdom and discretion on when it would be necessary for it to used. The Fanelian king looked up in a mix between recognition and a familiar awe. "Escaflowne," he exhaled, his eyes fixated on the large Guymelef, half-covered in vines and bramble that was concealed next to the graveyard.   
Van reached into the pouch which was fastened to his belt and took out the ruby energist which he used to power the suit. Though he hadn't knowingly intended on reactivating the Guymelef, he had chosen to bring it with him for a reason unknown at the time, even to him. Now he used his sword to prick the end of his finger and, as he had done when he had first activated the ancient suit, allowed himself to bleed freely into the energist. Van took a deep breath, remembering all the events, good and bad, that had happened the last time he had brought Escaflowne to life. Without hesitance, the young Draconian reached out and pushed the energist into the translucent red crystal on the midsection of the Guymelef. Then, he took several steps back and waited.  
After a few seconds had gone by, the dead gray of the suit began to fade and was replaced with a brighter color and Escaflowne once again seemed to transform before his eyes. What a few moments before had seemed a dull, lifeless hulk was suddenly transformed. In its place was Escaflowne, a symbol of power and heritage that had been in his family for generations.   
"So," Van spoke softly to the suit, putting a hand on its side, "we meet again."   
  
Hitomi was sitting on top of a grassy bluff. The cool breeze kept the air cool, despite the sun which illuminated the meadow. Beside her, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy and Relena were all enjoying the beautiful weather. The Quatre and Relena were actively engaged in a philosophical conversation on the meaning of true peace while Dorothy and Trowa spoke in more hushed tones on several Egzardia plays, all of which were tragedies.   
As she leaned back and tried to enjoy the pleasant weather, Hitomi's thoughts shifted to Van. Early that morning he had set off alone into the nearby woods and nobody had seen him since then. Before he had gone, he had told her he had something he needed to alone. Despite her trust in her beloved, Hitomi was a little anxious. She hoped that he would come back soon. For a few moments, the teenage girl played with the idea of looking for him but then decided against it. She would respect his wishes and privacy. If he said it was something he needed to do alone, she believed him.  
Hitomi was just about to get up and head back to the castle when she heard a voice calling out. "Everyone!" Merle yelled, "The Crusade is here!"  
The small group of people quickly got to their feet and looked at the sky. Sure enough, against the pale-blue heavens, a silhouette could be seen. As it drew closer, Hitomi could make out the familiar sleek body and flat horizontal wings of the Asturian Levi Ship. Merle, who had been running towards them from the city dashed up just as the airship drew closer, obviously preparing to land. Within a few moments it was only several yards away and with a snap, the propellers began to rise and landing platforms gradually jutted out of the hull with a cranking sound. Several seconds later, the levi ship was safely on the ground. As the small group on the ground approached the still ship, the side snapped open and with a hiss and with an unnecessary amount of clamor, the crew of the Crusade burst forth.   
"Hey, Hitomi!" Gaddess called out, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.   
"Gaddess!" Hitomi yelled back, running over to him and giving him a brief hug. It had been a long time since she had seen the cohort of pirate men who, truth be told, were for the most part a friendly and funny bunch who were only hard edged when it was necessary.   
As she pulled back, the teenage girl noticed that the older man was blushing furiously as the rest of the crew whistled and poked fun at their captain. Gaddess spun around to face them and yelled at them in an anger which wasn't heartfelt. Turning back, he exclaimed, "It's good to see you again! It's been a long time!"  
"Yes it has," Hitomi agreed smiling cheerfully at her old acquaintance. Then she remembered the rest of the group and quickly made introductions, "Gaddess, these are my..." Hitomi paused and then decided to proceed with her original inclination, "friends. This is Sir Quatre, that's Sir Trowa, Miss Dorothy and Miss Relena. Everyone, this is Gaddess and that's the crew of the Crusade."  
As pleasant exchanges were made all around, Hitomi once again wondered where Van had gone off to. To her pleasure and surprise, as the introductions were finishing up, she heard the dull thundering sound of a Guymelef's feet. Looking down the hill towards the city and the woods, she saw the familiar sight of Escaflowne walking confidently towards them, its cape billowing out behind it. The visor was open and from inside, Van called out to them, "Welcome to Fanelia! Sorry I wasn't here to greet you. I was just taking care of some business."  
"Don't sweat it!" Gaddess called back in his usual carefree tone, "We just got here!"   
With a hiss, the cockpit of Escaflowne opened and Van jumped gracefully to the ground. Walking over to the group he seemed more sure of himself than before and Hitomi felt a small wave of relief. Whatever he had done, it seemed to have boosted his confidence. Van shook Gaddess's hand warmly and did the same to the rest of the crew. "Gaddess, Reeden, Kio, Paile, Ort, Teo, Katz- good to see you all."  
As the King of Fanelia and Gaddess exchanged words, the Mole Man walked over to Merle. Hitomi wondered where he had appeared from, as she hadn't seen him get off the ship with the rest of them. To her surprise, as she watched, the Mole Man took out a shiny golden bracelet and handed it to Merle who snatched out of his hands happily. As she danced around the short, dirty man with large dark spectacles noticed her for the first time.   
"Ah! The girl from the Mystic Moon is back!" he cried out, moving about her as though he were inspecting her.   
"Yes," Hitomi replied, slightly thrown off by his examination, "I've come back to be with Van."  
"King Van is a lucky man!" the Mole Man chuckled in his throaty voice. Before Hitomi could ask exactly what he meant, something Gaddess was saying caught her attention.   
"News from the outside? Well the Dragon Clan hasn't made any more major advances if that's what you mean. However, Baslam seems to have made an alliance with them to take control of the other nations so instead of fighting one enemy, we'll be fighting two. Oh yeah, there's something going on in the Sanc Kingdom."   
Hitomi looked over at Relena and Dorothy, both of which had looked over at the mention of their homeland. Gaddess continued, oblivious to the sudden attention he was being given, "Apparently the Zaibach forces were totally annihilated by a small elite group from Baslam."  
Kio joined the conversation, taking up the explanation, "The really weird thing was that they didn't even try to claim it. Apparently as soon as their victory was secure they put out the fires that had caught in the city and recalled most of their troops. There's a rumor going around that one of their lost heirs has returned."  
Hitomi looked over at the two diplomats from the Sanc Kingdom. They were both looking at each other with the same expression on their faces. Relena turned back to Van, "I am sorry, Lord Van. Dorothy and I must return to our homeland. We must leave immediately for the Sanc Kingdom."  
Van nodded agreeably, "I understand," he said. With a hurried bow, Relena and Dorothy began to run back down the hill towards their horses and supplies in the city. Turning back, he addressed the Crusade crew. "I think it is time to go to Asturia. With Baslam and the Dragon Clan united, the urgency for our arrival has only increased. Gaddess, will you and your crew take us there?"  
It was Reeden who stepped forward and said, "I think I speak for the Sarge when I say we will be glad to take you and your comrades to Asturia, Van Fanel."  
After a rumble of determined unanimity, Van bowed and spoke in a thankful tone, "I appreciate everything you've done for me. I will not forget it. Fanelia is in your debt. You will always be welcome here."  
Hitomi glanced at the faces around the circle of people. Quatre was beaming while Trowa and Van had serious, determined expressions. As Van moved Escaflowne on the ship and Trowa and Quatre gathered supplies, Hitomi was once again struck by the resolve of the group. One thing was for sure, the enemies of this coterie were in for a rough time. But would it be enough? 


	18. Urgent Reunion

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
One chapter after this one and I think the final battle will start. *chews fingernails*  
~Crazy Tom~  
  
Lady Une walked into the Private Mess Hall which was reserved for the five leaders of the Baslam-Dragon coalition. Inside, Lord Heero, Wufei, and Duo looked up from their various positions at the large table which was the focal point of the room. Though she was sure she had interrupted some sort of private conference, the Baslam Colonel did not allow her expression to change as she walked steadily over to the counter on which food had been prepared. Staring straight ahead, she listened as the quiet which had fallen over the room dissolved as Wufei continued speaking.  
"Asturia is the biggest threat. It has a history of having a unifying affect on the surrounding nations. It is there that they will mass together in an attempt to stand against you, my lord."  
"If we are going to strike at Asturia, we need to do it soon," Duo advised as Une pored herself a glass of tea, "The more time we wait, the more troops will have gathered there. Our other options are to strike at the weaker nations in an attempt to force their commanders to withdrawal back their individual countries to defend them. Unfortunately, that latter possibility will take considerably more time."  
As Lady Une sat down at the table and quietly sipped her tea, Heero made his decision, "Very well. Wufei, I want you to alert the men. Tell them that we will be marching on Asturia in three days. Make certain that they are ready at that time."  
"Yes, my lord," Wufei agreed.   
"Duo," the High Lord continued, "You and Wufei will lead our soldiers into battle. Unlike last time, however, I will be fighting alongside you."  
Une perked up. The mighty Heero would be joining his soldiers in the battlefield? Evidently Duo was surprised as well, for he gasped and exclaimed, "Does that mean you will be using Wing Zero?"  
"That is correct, Duo," Heero agreed, "I think it is time for our most powerful Guymelef to be put to use."  
"What is this?" the Baslam Colonel thought, "a powerful Guymelef that inspires awe in the leaders the Dragon Clan. I must alert his Excellency."  
"Are you sure that is a good idea, Heero?" Duo asked causing an outburst from his equal ranking officer.  
"Who are you to question the High Lord?" Wufei snapped angrily.   
Heero reached up a hand and rested it on Wufei's shoulder, having an instant calming effect on the zealous soldier. He proceeded to answer Maxwell's question quietly, "You needn't worry about me, Emperor Maxwell. I am a soldier as well as a leader. I am fully capable of defending myself."  
"And what of the suit's mental influence upon the pilot? We still do not know the full extent of its capabilities and dangers, my lord." Wufei asked, keeping his tone ever respectful.  
"I am confident in my ability to maintain control, despite the mind altering affects of the Zero system. It was, after all, created as a weapon by our ancestors. As a pure blooded Draconian I have inherited the ability to master the suit," Heero explained, "The Black Dragon will fight, as will I."  
"Then I will fight alongside you," Duo asserted.  
"Very well," Heero said gravely, raising a hand to stop any outbursts from his other key subordinate, "If that is your wish. Wufei, you do not have to feel obligated to follow Duo's example."  
"Thank you, my lord," Wufei bowed, "I will hunt down your foes independent from the rest of your forces."  
"I understand," Heero agreed. By now, Une had finished her tea and no longer had an excuse to be in the room. Standing, she set her cup quietly on the countertop and was half way to the door when the High Lord's cold voice caused her to freeze, "I noticed that fifty of my Guymelefs were absent from the rest of our forces over the last two days. Tell me, where did they go?"  
"He doesn't miss a thing," Une thought angrily, "Out of twenty thousand soldiers he notices when fifty are missing." Out loud she spoke in her usual composed tone, "All fifty of them were part of Baslam's forces and they were following Lord Treize's orders."  
"And what orders would those be?" Heero asked, his tone managing to be both dangerously cold and curious.   
From the door, the Duke of Baslam's calm voice floated into the room, "I believe I can answer that."  
"Lord Treize," Une whispered, wondering how she had failed to notice his Excellency's appearance in the doorway. Wufei folded his arms with an expectant expression on his face while Heero remained perfectly rigid.   
"I was keeping a promise I made to a friend a long time ago," Treize explained, "I apologize if I inconvenienced you in any way. I didn't know you'd be needing those fifty."  
For a moment the two young men simply stared into each others eyes. Finally, Heero spoke, "I noticed that you pulled back our troops from the Sanc Kingdom after we'd conquered it."  
Treize responded, "The Sanc Kingdom is a peaceful nation. They will offer no resistance to us. The men I chose to position there will suffice."  
For a long time there was silence as Heero and Treize continued to evaluate each other. After over half a minute had gone by, Treize continued, "If you will excuse me now, your lordship, I have business to take care of."  
The two leaders of Baslam were almost out the door when Heero's cold voice once again broke the silence. "You are treading in dangerous waters, Mr. Treize," Heero warned, "I would suggest you consider your future actions more carefully."  
Treize turned his head towards the other dictator and smiled slightly, "I will take that into consideration, Lord Heero."  
As Une left the room and the door shut she could hear Heero add quietly, "Much more." The veiled threat was not lost on the Colonel and for a moment, she wondered what his Excellency had gotten them into. However, one other thought remained dominant as she relayed everything she'd heard to her duke. Three days. In three days they'd attack Asturia. Somehow Lady Une knew that everything would be decided there.  
  
The pounding of the horse's hooves seemed to mirror the thumping of Allen's own heart as he road swiftly through the city. The Crusade had just been sighted flying towards the port in Palas, the capital city of Asturia. Now he raced towards the hero of the Gaea war and the brightest hope in their current dilemma. "Van," Allen thought, "We always fought well together before, despite our mistakes. I hope that you will bring good fortune upon us. If we intend to keep our newly won peace, we must prevail. Together maybe we can defeat what either one could not alone."   
Behind him, he could hear Noin following him stride for stride. He knew that she was thinking about Zechs even now. After that one moment of grief in Dryden's meeting room, she had pushed aside her personal feelings and put everything towards the upcoming battle. Lucrezia was obviously trying to focus all her attention on her work so that she wouldn't have to think about that pitiful spy's cruel words. It would work for the moment but sooner or later she would have to face the possibility that the creature had been telling the truth.   
It was something he himself was dreading. He and Zechs had been more than just associates; they had been friends. To face up to the feasibility that his friend was not that, and was instead a traitor and a mole for their enemy. It was a difficult task and one that affected him more than he led others to believe. The only decision he had made was that he wouldn't make one. Until Zechs had proven himself deserving of the spy's claims, Allen would not make him an enemy. If, however, the declarations were justified, he had come to the conclusion that he was prepared to fight and kill the other man should the need arise. Either way, the knight of Caeli was certain that it would be decided during the upcoming battle. Zechs would make an appearance there, as friend or as foe.   
The docks were in sight now and Allen slowed his horse to a trot as his eyes quickly scanned for the familiar shape and crew of the Levi ship. It didn't take very long to spot the group of people which were waving at him. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Allen felt a smile creep onto his face. He had, after all, been leader of the rugged crew until very recently when his duty had taken up too much of his time. As he drew closer, Gaddess and his men began to cheer, causing Allen's cheeks to redden ever so slightly.   
"I am assuming that's them," he heard Noin say dryly from behind him. As Allen pulled his horse to a halt, he realized that Hitomi was among the group of men. For a moment Allen froze, expecting to feel the old emotions sweep over him. But to his surprise the passion which he had both expected and dreaded failed to wash over him. What he felt was compassion and warmth, yes, but more like that of an elder brother or old friend. Maybe it was spending so much time taking care of Serena and helping her readjust. After all, his younger sister and the girl from Gaea were almost the same age. After a year of acting as a guardian for Serena he was used to being a parental figure.   
The more he thought about it, the more Allen wasn't surprised that his feelings had changed in nature. For a moment he felt almost disappointed that the old fire had faded. However, it was probably better this way. Allen realized he had been sitting on his horse for several seconds staring at Hitomi and quickly dismounted. As he walked over to greet his old friends, he saw that Van's eyes seemed angry and his expression somewhat distrustful. "Of course," Allen thought, "He is worried about competition. Though it seemed like so long ago, Allen and Hitomi had been something of an item the last time they had been together. It wasn't surprising that Van was a little bit on guard."  
"Sir Allen," Van greeted him, surprising the older knight by using his title.   
"Please, no need for titles among old friends," the normally diplomatic Asturian protested.   
"Allen," Hitomi moved to stand directly across from him. Allen bowed respectfully but decided against kissing her hand. It would only serve to confuse his feeling and further provoke Van. In some ways the boy had matured, but he remained a sixteen-year-old, never-the-less.   
"Hitomi. I am so happy to see you again. I am sorry you had to visit us in such turbulent times," Allen spoke apologetically, the meaning behind his words genuine.  
"It isn't your fault," Hitomi excused, shaking her head earnestly. From behind him, Noin cleared her throat.   
"Where are my manners? King Van, Hitomi, this is my most trusted associate: Lady Noin. Miss Noin, this is King Van of Fanelia, Hitomi who is visiting us all the way from the Mystic Moon, and the crew of the Crusade." Suddenly Allen realized that there were two more figures among the group. He hadn't noticed them because one was fairly tall but seemed to blend in and hadn't said a word and the other was smaller and seemed to be dwarfed among the larger men of the crew.   
Taking up his pause, Van finished the introductions. Allen also noted that he had reached out and taken Hitomi's hand. The knight of Caeli had to fight the urge to smile. Van's possessive acts weren't as subtle as the young man would like to think. Still, if it helped the teenage king feel more at ease then it was fine with him. "Allen, this is Quatre Raberba Winner and the one on your left is Trowa Barton. They are former members of the Dragon Clan who have defected to our side."   
"Of course," Allen said smoothly, already wondering whether the two young men could be trusted, "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
The smaller one, the blonde, straightened and, smiling broadly, took a step forward to shake his hand. "The pleasure is all mine," he greeted the Asturian representative. As he grasped Allen's hand, he winced suddenly, giving a small cry of pain.   
Immediately, the other boy, Trowa Barton as he had been identified, was standing next to him. "Is he all right?" Allen asked as Trowa helped Quatre sit down on the deck.   
"I will be fine," Quatre murmured, partially opening his cloak to reveal a bandage which covered most of his upper body.   
"A few days ago an assassin got into Fanelia," Van explained, "It attempted to take Hitomi's life."  
Allen saw Van swallow and he realized how traumatic the experience must have been for them all. Hitomi finished the explanation, "But Quatre saved me by pushing me out of the way. In the process he was hurt and is still recovering."  
The head knight of Asturia nodded, glancing at Van's face. The other ruler nodded slowly, indicating that the pair could be trusted. Allen looked over at Noin to see if she had caught the exchange. She gave a quick bob of her head to indicate she had. Good, so they had inside information on the enemy. "That will be useful," Allen thought, "As of now we haven't had any knowledge about the Dragon Clan at all."  
"On behalf of Asturia, I thank you, Quatre Raberba Winner," Allen spoke aloud, bowing in the direction of the other blonde, "We are in your debt."  
Quatre blushed at the older man's onslaught of gratitude and replied quietly, "It was least I could do. Hitomi and Van have done a lot to help me open my eyes about Heero's true intentions."  
"Heero?" Noin asked, stepping up to stand beside Allen.   
Before anyone could reply, Gaddess leaned forward and slapped Allen heartily on the back, "There'll be plenty of time to talk business later. Boss, what about showing your guests to where they'll be staying?"  
"Of course," Allen nodded and smiled at the group, his friends, "Please follow me."  
As the group walked away from the Crusade and the sparkling waters of Gaea's ocean, Allen became aware of several voices calling out. "Master Quatre!"  
Looking along the walkway which ran parallel to the shore, Allen saw a group of a dozen or so men running toward them. Quickly, his hand went to the handle of his sword and he saw Noin follow suit. To his relief, however, one of the members of their party broke away and ran forward to meet them.  
"Rashid!" Quatre yelled, "Abdul! What are you all doing here?"  
The leader of the group, a tall, burly looking man with a dark complexion and beard reached out his arms. Quatre quickly moved to embrace the man, wincing only slightly as the larger man's arms gently encompassed him. "Master, Quatre," Rashid exclaimed, his voice full of relief and concern, "Thank goodness you are all right."  
By now, the rest of the troupe had caught up and stood, watching the group of men surround Quatre, firing question after question and checking him from head to toe. "It is good to see you all!" the young man declared after they had finished examining him.  
"Everyone," he said, addressing Allen and the rest of the group, "These are my loyal followers and friends. The three closest to me are Rashid, Abdul, and Ahmad. They have been with me since I was a child. My friends," he addressed the Manganac Corps, "these are King Van, Hitomi, Allen Schezar, Miss Noin, and the crew of the Crusade."  
After many handshakes and polite nods, Quatre asked, his voice full of genuine interest, "But how did you find me?"   
Abdul quickly explained, "About a week after we returned from dropping you off, there were rumors you'd chosen to side with Fanelia against the Dragon Clan. Knowing that we'd be under suspicion as well, we left immediately in the Peacemillion. We were headed to Fanelia to find you and had set down beside a road to repair a propeller when two young women rode by on horses. They were headed away from Fanelia so we asked them whether they'd met a Quatre Raberba Winner. When they said they had, we explained our situation and they told us that you were going to Asturia. We took off as soon as the propeller was fixed and went straight here. We just arrived less than an hour ago."  
"Those young women must have been Miss Relena and Miss Dorothy," Van murmured.   
Quatre straightened, and practically beamed at his retainers since childhood, "Well I am happy you came. The rumors were true, I have decided to take a stand against Heero. I believe he is too willing to throw away life in the name of a cause. Trowa has decided to do the same. We are going to help Fanelia and Asturia oppose the Dragon Clan."  
"We will support you in whatever path you take, Master Quatre," Rashid spoke for all of them.  
"Thank you," the young blonde murmured, his voice thick with emotion, "You all have been so good to me and I have done so little for you."  
"Don't worry about us, Master Quatre," Auda waved his hands in protest, "We are happy to do everything we can to help you."  
Allen cleared his throat quietly and voiced his support, "Of course you are all welcome to stay at the palace."  
"No," Rashid stood and looked the other man in the eye, "Please don't trouble yourself over us. We can find room and board ourselves. However, we have something that needs better protection and storing than we can offer."  
"What is that, if I may ask?" Noin inquired.   
"When we left the Dragon Clan, we didn't go empty handed," Abdul explained proudly, "Even the Dragon Clan couldn't stop the Manganac Corps. We realized that if you intended to oppose Heero, Master Quatre, you would need your Guymelef."  
"You were able to steal Sandrock?" Trowa asked, his voice a mix between surprise and awe.   
Rashid glanced over at him and smiled, his voice only partially hiding his pride, "We also realized that you would support Quatre in his decision. Therefor, we acquired Heavy Arms as well."  
"Oh Rashid!" Quatre exclaimed in pure pleasure, "Thank you so much! Now we can truly support Van!"  
"Thank you," Trowa spoke more quietly and sullenly, but the graduated was evident in his eyes.  
"What are Sandrock and Heavy Arms?" Hitomi asked what everyone was thinking.  
"They are our personal Guymelefs," Trowa explained in a quiet voice, though Allen thought he caught a hint of pride and excitement in his tone, "They were custom made by Heero when he inducted us as members of the Inner Circle. Those suits are the pinnacle of the Dragon Clan's Guymelef technology. They will be a great asset"  
"We will be happy to provide storage for your Guymelefs," Allen voiced, smiling at the group. So Van once again was the barer of good tidings. He had not only brought his own services but that of two other warriors with powerful suits, insider information, a group of loyal men with a Levi ship, and of course Hitomi. Fortune was with them today. Soon they would once again be forced on the battlefield. Cesario, Freid, and Egzardia all had troops which were due to arrive at any time. His contacts had discovered that the Dragon-Baslam forces were all joining together at Baslam with the exception of a small portion in Daedalus. Any day now, the battle for Gaea would begin. Any day... 


	19. Onward to Destiny

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
OK, so I didn't quite make it to the final battle during this chapter. I don't want to say why because it'll ruin the chapter but let's just say that this one scene took a lot longer than I thought. However, next chapter will almost undoubtably see the beginning of the final battle. ^_^ ~Crazy Tom~  
  
Relena felt her heart begin to beat more rapidly. After a horse ride that had lasted several hours they had finally reached their homeland of the Sanc Kingdom. As she and Dorothy slowed to a trot, Relena could already see the damage caused by the battle that had taken place a few days before. As they had entered the city, she had noticed that the outer wall was in ruins in several places. Many of the lookout towers had been totally burned to the ground and the air still contained the faint aroma of smoke.   
As they proceeded deeper into the city, Relena noticed to her relief that the most of the residential areas had remained relatively unscathed. As the pair of well known delegates continued along the street, several people called to them. "Miss Relena!" one more familiar voice cried out louder than the others. Turning her head to look behind her, the young woman saw Pagan running along the somewhat crowded streets, trying to catch up to the two ladies on horseback.   
"Pagan!" Relena called back joyfully, happy to see her loyal butler and confidant. The old man had been a friend to her since she was first adopted by the Darlian family so long ago. Since she had no memory of any time before that, Pagan seemed to have always been there to help her through anything. In fact, it had taken a lot of convincing to let her go to Fanelia without him.   
"Miss Relena," he yelled again, obviously trying to tell her something, "I've got a message from the Baslam official who is currently residing in the old Zaibach headquarters. He told me to ask you for an audience with him as soon as you returned."  
Relena inhaled sharply. What could the person in charge of Baslam's peculiar invasion want with her? Her initial inclination was to think it was definitely not a positive. After all, what could a Duke or Baron possibly want with a diplomat from the country they had just conquered that was virtuous. Still, the other government had been unusually regardful of the Sanc Kingdom's interests and people. According to that member of the Crusade's crew, she thought his name might have been Kio, they had recalled their troops immediately after taking power from Zaibach. Additionally, there was no visible oppression or harm to the residents of the peaceful country. The very fact that there weren't soldiers roaming the streets and abusing the inhabitants was a change from the former dictators.   
Before he fell out of sight, Relena gave a visible nod to her old attendant. When she turned back, the diplomat saw Dorothy looking at her intently. "What do you intend to do, Miss Relena?" the other young woman asked.   
Taking a deep breath, the gentlewoman replied, "I will grant the Baslam representative's request. There is no point in refusing the ruling power now. If they are intent on finding me, they will do so no matter how much I might resist. Besides," she added with a smile, "It is possible that they really do intend to simply speak with me."  
"I admire your bravery, Miss Relena," Dorothy replied, turning back to face the old Peacecraft mansion that was slowly filling their range of view as they approached, "However, I must respectfully maintain my beliefs that there will be a time when it will become necessary to resist force with force."  
"And when that time comes I will continue to make the decisions I believe will lead to a greater peace," Relena responded, ending the discussion as they reached the stairs that lead up to the main entrance. Dismounting, she began to walk forward when a young man wearing a Baslam uniform walked briskly over to her.   
"Are either of you Relena Darlian?" he asked her pointedly, glancing between the two ladies.   
"I am," Relena replied, her voice strong and unwavering.  
The man, who appeared to be in his early twenties, nodded at her and explained, "I have orders to take you to Lord Merquise as soon as possible, Miss Relena. If you will come with me, please?"  
Relena turned but Dorothy was already aware of her wishes, "I will take care of the horses. Do not worry about me, Miss Relena. Just be careful and remember what I told you."  
"Thank you, Dorothy," Relena replied. Turning to the soldier, she addressed him, "Please show me the way."  
Several minutes later, the young woman found herself walking through the halls of the old mansion which had belonged to the ruling family before the Zaibach invasion. Though she had only been in the more private portions of the palace a few times, it all seemed vaguely familiar as she was lead down the twisting hallways. Her father had told her that these halls had once been covered with old pictures of the Peacecraft family. Every generation a new portrait of the family was created and added to the walls. When Zaibach took control, the pictures were destroyed along with countless other Peacecraft heirlooms. The Darlians too were a well bred family and she had been told that the two clans had been close friends and allies for generations. It was a pity that the Peacecrafts had been destroyed by the invasion, her father had always said.   
Suddenly, Relena came to a halt, almost as if by instinct. Looking in front of her, she saw that the officer had done the same and was now looking at her. Turning, Relena saw that they were standing in front of a large wooden door. "I wonder how I knew that we were at our destination," Relena thought as the officer reached out a hand and slowly pushed the heavy door open.   
Inside, Relena saw a well furnished room with bookshelves almost wall to wall. In the center of the room was a large chess set and, beside it, a globe of Gaea. On the opposite wall from the door there stood a desk which gave her a haunting sense of deja vu. Behind the desk, sat an elegant looking man in a high ranking Baslam dress uniform. Relena quickly sized up the foreign official. The man had a noble face with long white hair spilling down the back. When she met his eyes, she noticed that they were a startling shade of icy blue. "Sir Merquise," she addressed him, "How can I assi-" Relena stopped mid word when she looked closer at the man. To her shock she noticed that the quill that he held in his right hand was shaking, splattering drops of black ink all over the report he had been writing. As her eyes moved upwards, Relena saw that the young officer's hands were trembling. What was going on here?  
  
Milliardo stared at his little sister, transfixed by the sight of the sibling he hadn't seen in ten years. How she had grown! Of course he had expected her to be older than when he had last seen her but he hadn't been prepared for the shock. What he had last seen was a toddler, young and full of childish wonder. What he gazed upon now was a determined and very capable young woman. She had changed so much, almost as if she was a different person. For a brief moment Zechs wondered whether he had made a mistake coming back to his homeland to find the last of his kin. Then the lady took several steps forward and asked in a rushed and concerned tone, "Are you all right? Should I get a doctor?"  
Milli exhaled fully, his efforts had not been in vain. Yes she was different now, but she was still the same kindhearted girl he had always known her to be. If she could show such concern to a complete stranger and a possible enemy on that, then could she not find it in heart to forgive a foolish brother who had only tried to do what was best for her. "Relena," he spoke and to his embarrassment he noticed that his voice nearly choked with emotion. Then, taking a quick breath and regaining his composure, he stood and addressed the guard who was still standing at the door, "Please leave us now."  
"Sir!" the soldier saluted before closing the heavy door and leaving them alone in the room.   
Milliardo gazed at his long lost sister, his eyes taking in every detail. There was no mistaking it, she was definitely Relena Peacecraft. "Are you sure you are all right?" Relena asked again, her voice still betraying evident worry.   
"I have never felt better," the Peacecraft heir replied honestly. Then, taking a deep breath he waved a hand at the chair across from him, "Please sit down, Miss Relena."  
To his joy, his little sister complied and he quickly followed his own advice. "How can I help you, Sir Merquise?" Relena asked.  
Zechs swallowed at the direct question. After all this time planning his return he had never thought about what he was going to say once he had actually done it. How did one tell a complete stranger that they were actually part of a different family and that you were their sibling? Milliardo pushed back his chair and stood up, beginning to pace back and forth behind his desk. The young aristocrat decided to approach the subject using a general approach. "Where did you grow up, Miss Relena?" he asked, "If you wouldn't mind saying."  
The lady seemed only slightly frazzled by the unexpected change in topic. "She was, after all, a Peacecraft and not easily startled," Milliardo noted with pride.   
"I grew up in a large house not too far from here by the Darlian family. I was an only child brought up to help manage the family business which was controlling a large merchant industry. Before Zaibach took control, we helped the ruling family govern the Sanc Kingdom and our family often served as advisors. After the invasion, Zaibach allowed our nation small amounts of political freedom which the Darlian family exercised as much as possible. I am sure you are aware of my position as a diplomat."  
"So little sister," Milliardo smiled, "You have continued the family traditions after all. You, like the rest of our clan, are a maintainer of the peace and a great speaker." Out loud he replied, "I was not, actually."  
Relena frowned now, her puzzlement finally showing on her face, "If you did not know that I was an ambassador then why did you call me here?"  
Zechs took a deep breath. So it was finally time to tell her the truth. He had never been one to hold back, but then again, the stakes had never been this high. Her reaction obviously meant more to him than he had realized. "Miss Relena, let me be frank with you. You believe yourself to be a member of the Darlian family, born and raised. In all honesty, this is only half true. You are in fact a member of the Peacecraft family. Your true name is Relena Peacecraft. Your real father's name is Stefan Peacecraft and your mother's is Katrina. When Zaibach invaded, your mother had time to thrust you into your older brother's arms before she and her husband were executed. He, along with yourself, managed to escape out of the palace and into the woods. Later he brought you to a nunnery in the nearby area. Eventually, you were adopted by a kind family which had been old friends of the Peacecrafts. Your foster parents had always wanted a daughter but had been unable to have children of their own. They raised you as their own and helped keep the secret of your true identity."  
Zechs watched Relena's expression intently. Her eyes were staring off into the distance, out the window behind his desk. For a moment, he wondered whether she was in shock. Then she murmured, so quietly he could barely hear her, "That is a lie. They would have told me."  
"Don't you see?" Milliardo asked, his voice earnest, pleading, "They could not risk your identity being discovered. Telling anyone, even you, would could cause you great danger. They loved you too much for that. Just as your brother loved you so much that he knew it would be better to give you up to another family where you could be raised according to your true family's beliefs."  
Relena's eyes came into focus and she stared into his face as intently as he gazed into hers, "Who are you?" she whispered.  
For a moment, Milliardo found he could not speak. Then he replied, so quietly that she had to strain to hear him, "I am Milliardo Peacecraft, your brother who gave you up all those years ago."  
For several minutes no one said anything. Outside, Zechs could hear the birds chirping and the sound of the grass gently blowing in the wind. As the silence continued to lengthen, Milliardo began to fear that she didn't believe him. What will I do if she completely rejects the truth. What if I can't convince her? Then, a small sound came from the girl's lips. Milliardo quickly looked over at her face. Relena was staring at the desk with a disconnected expression on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and her lips were slowly moving to form words. "Mil... Milli?" she asked, looking up into his face.  
Milliardo's face broke into a smile of relief, "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Milli! That was what you used to call me because you couldn't say Milliardo."  
Relena leaned back, her expression a mix of emotions all flickering across her face. "Milliardo Peacecraft," she spoke aloud, "My older brother." After a brief pause she looked up with a look of realization on her face, "That was why Baslam pull back its Guymelefs. Because your purpose wasn't to claim the Sanc Kingdom as part of another nation, it was free it from Zaibach. And it was your influence that allowed for this to happen."  
"Yes," Zechs admitted, waiting for her to reach the obvious conclusion. That he, a member of the Peacecraft family, had taken up arms and allowed his hands to be stained with blood. Though it had been more than a day since he had taken his vengeance, Milliardo could still see the body on the floor and the growing pool of blood slowly spreading out around the corpse. How could he call himself a Peacecraft after all that he had done? Cursing his weakness, Zechs looked away, listening as Relena continued speaking.   
"That is why you waited all these years to return. You were preparing until you were strong enough to free your people. And that is why you are speaking to me now. You wanted to tell me the truth before you publicly admit your lineage. You are going to declare yourself king of the Sanc Kingdom and you want my support," his younger sister finished with a note of triumph in her voice.   
Zechs stared at the young lady before him in surprise. Had she not realized? He, a member of the Peacecraft family, known all over Gaea for their firm policies toward pacifism, was the direct cause of hundreds of individuals. He had taken life with his own two hands! Quickly, he looked back and corrected her, "No, no! I am afraid you misunderstand. I cannot rule the Sanc Kingdom."  
"But," Relena's voice was full of confusion, "Why not? If what you say is true then you are the sole surviving male heir of the kingdom. It is your right to rule, your privilege. You have already done so much for our country. Why are you rejecting your responsibilities?"  
Milliardo leaned over now, grasping her hands in his and forced her to look him in the eye, "Do you not understand, little sister?" he asked, his voice coming out more threatening than he intended, "These hands which are now holding yours have taken blood. I have shamed myself and my family. Relena, I have killed. With these hands I have taken the lives of hundreds of men. I cannot rule the Sanc Kingdom in good conscience knowing that I have disobeyed my father's wishes."  
To his shock even as he averted his eyes, Relena began to defend him, "You were thrust into a situation which you had no way out. You were only doing what you had to in order to survive. You were trying to do the right thing."  
Zechs looked back now, his words spilling out faster and faster, admitting the guilt he had contained for so long, "My father- our father- was forced to make many even more difficult decisions. Even when a knife was pressed against his throat and that of his wife, he held strong. He found the strength to maintain his convictions even though he knew it would cost him his own life! Don't you see, Relena! I cannot be king as long as my hands on stained with blood. As long as I feel a need to continue fighting, I will withdraw from my inheritance."  
Milliardo stared at the ink spotted paper in front of him, avoiding Relena's eyes. "That is why you must take on that responsibility. Relena, you have grown up with the beliefs that our parents would want you to have. You have a compassionate heart and the kind of strength that our kingdom needs right now. You must lead our people to this new independent future. You have to restore the old traditions and reestablish peace and happiness in the Sanc Kingdom. You alone have the power to do this, I am sure of it. I am... sorry, little sister. I just..."   
Zechs trailed off, allowing his words to fade well into silence before daring to look Relena in the eye. It was the moment he had been dreading for all these years. The look of revulsion and contempt that she would surely have for him. And he deserved every bit of it. Even after all he had been through, he was unwilling to bear the responsibilities of kingship. He was pitiful. To his shock, however, her expression contained none of these feelings. Instead, he eyes held only pity and tenderness for the brother she had never known. "It is all right, Milli," she finally whispered, "I forgive you. And I am positive that our parents, wherever they are, forgive you as well. And I am equally certain that they are proud of you. As am I."  
Then, for the first time, Milliardo allowed himself to grieve. In one swift motion, he stood up and walked around the desk to embrace his little sister. As his arms wrapped around her, he began to sob. It was a long overdo cry, if not a loud one. They remained in that position for several minutes as little Milli released his grief and regret with tears waiting years to fall.   
Then, when he was finished, Zechs released the young lady and took a deep breath. "I think I am finally ready to choose between them," he said aloud. Then, addressing the girl beside him, he spoke, "Relena. I know it will take you a while to get used to the idea that you have an older brother and I am prepared to give you as much time as you need..." Milliardo paused, his voice struggling to get past the lump which was slowly fading in his throat, "thank you. I think I am finally ready to move on with my life... I have to leave, Relena. There are still things I need to take care of before I can settle down and help you. I truly believe that you will make a great queen. When I return we can have an official ceremony. In the mean time I have a document here which officially grants you full authority over the Sanc Kingdom. I know I can trust you to make the right decisions."  
Milliardo scanned over the paper had been finishing as Relena entered. Luckily, the inkblots did not interfere with its clarity. Dipping his quill into the ink, he quickly signed at the bottom and handed her the paper. "Where are you going?" Relena asked as began to walk over to the door.   
Zechs looked over his shoulder and replied, "To the battlefield. As much as I regret it, I know I still have a part to play in the upcoming battle. When this war is over, perhaps I can return. Until then."  
Relena continued to stare at the doorway long after Milliardo had left. Finally, taking a deep breath, she stepped over to the table and signed her name on the parchment. As she prepared to head back to her father's mansion to talk about the events that had just transpired, she wondered whether she would ever see her brother again.  
  
Heero sat at his throne, gazing out the main window on the bridge of Libra, the central Flying Fortress. In front of him, the countryside stretched onward into the horizon. It was as if the essence of Gaea was laid out for him to see. It was almost like seeing the trophy before the match, Heero decided. "Soon it will all be mine," Heero thought, "and the Draconian's fate will have gone in a full cycle." It was as if destiny were laying his path in front of him. All he had to do now was follow it. In this case the road to Asturia would also lead to his fate and that of his people. It was time. "Emperor Wufei!" he snapped, standing up and taking several steps towards the main view screen.   
"Yes, High Lord!" his willing servant replied dutifully. Heero smiled savagely, his eyes glowing dangerously, as if they held some greater power that was just waiting to be released.   
"Onward to Asturia!" he commanded, wringing his gloved hands together, "Onward to destiny!" 


	20. Dire Partings

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
I did get to the final battle after all. I was wondering for a while there. Exciting chapters ahead so get ready. ~Crazy Tom~  
  
"So their target is Asturia after all," Allen said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with one hand. Around the table sat all the great leaders of the Gaea Coalition, the name the group of nations which all had signed the Palas Treaty had chosen for each other. The Palas Treaty written and presented by King Dryden as one of his first official acts as ruler, stated, among other things, that in times of great danger to all the nations in the region, their military forces would join together to face it as a unified force. It was named after the capital of Asturia in which it was both created and signed. Now as he gazed at the determined faces of the leaders of Asturia, Egzardia, Fried, Fanelia, and Cesario, he could not help but feel a certain pride that they had come so far in such a relatively short amount of time.   
"How long do we have?" asked Lord Ventei, the leader of Egzardia, leaning forward attentively.   
"Assuming they approach at full speed and use their flying fortresses to transport troops over the Chatal Mountains, we can assume we have only an hour to prepare," Noin replied, her eyes meeting his for a moment.   
"Well then!" Duke Noventa of Cesario exclaimed, "We should begin preparations immediately."  
"Before we adjourn," Dryden spoke up, attracting the attention of the entire room, "I think it would be wise to find out a little bit more about what it is we will be facing. Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton are both former members of the Dragon Clan who have defected to our side. Please," Dryden raised a hand, cutting off any murmuring that could start, "hear them out. I have it on the best authority that they are above suspicion. Already they have proven themselves worthy of our trust. I request only that you listen to what they have to say and take from it what you can."  
Allen nodded approvingly at Dryden's speech. He had once again proven that Asturia's King could win the faith of not only his people, but that of other kingdoms as well. While his lordship had been speaking, the two young men had entered the room and as the attention turned to them, sat down across from Van and himself. Dryden hunched forward now and began speaking, "You two knew the leaders of the Dragon Clan fairly well, did you not? What do you think their plan of action will be in this situation?"  
To Allen's surprise, it was the quiet one that answered the question, "High Lord Heero has shown us that he is capable of using trickery and deception to achieve a goal. However, I doubt that he will do so in this situation. Though he is perfectly willing to use more indirect methods to complete his mission, Heero has a thirst for large scale battles. He believes that human nature is shown at its fullest during a conflict and enjoys mass combat."  
Quatre took up the explanation as Trowa's speech slowed, "The only other two people which could be a factor in his decision making are Wufei Chang and Duo Maxwell. Wufei is even less subtle than Heero. It if were up to him the battle would be as straightforward as possible. Duo on the other hand could favor either way. He enjoys fighting but is also quite cunning. However, he is fiercely loyal to Heero and will probably go along with whatever he decides." Quatre paused, then added quickly before any other discussion could start, "Of course, now that the Dragon Clan has joined with Baslam, we don't know who else might be able to influence their decision."  
"So in conclusion we really don't know what they are going to do," Trowa finished. As the majority of the room let out a noise of exasperation and regret, Van addressed the room.  
"It seems to me that the only thing we can do is fight our hardest. Thought it will be a hard battle, I have confidence in my allies and friends. This war will be won by skill and not numbers. We must be victorious or all of Gaea will fall under hard times. I intend to let that fact give me strength," Van spoke, his voice deadly serious. To his credit, his resolve earned looks which mirrored his own.   
"Indeed," Dryden agreed, standing up to signal that the meeting was finished, "The young King of Fanelia speaks well. Let us all remember the countless lives that depend on our victory. This conference is now adjourned. Good luck, gentlemen! I pray fortune is on our side."  
Later, as Allen was preparing the Sherazade, he noticed Prince Chid approaching him. Even though it had been a year since he had admitted that the ruler of Freid was in fact his son, it was still not publicly known. His love for Marlene, the eldest daughter of the previous king of Asturia, had been a brief one and shortly after that she had married the Duke of Freid. Very few people knew that Prince Chid, now ruler of Freid, was in fact his son. The boy, already a ruler at the age of six, had only just found out the truth himself less than a year before. Allen visited Freid as much as he could, which was not nearly as much as he would have liked, and occasionally Chid would visit him in Asturia. Though the two weren't as close as Allen would have liked, Chid certainly looked up to him and Allen admired the boy's strength and courage. Their bond was a strong one, if separated much of time by distance.  
"What can I do for you, Prince?" Allen asked, smiling as he bent down on one knee to look the other figure in the eye.   
Prince Chid's earnest face was filled with concern. "Sir Allen!" he exclaimed, "Why is this happening? Zaibach has already been defeated. Why are we still at war?"   
Allen swallowed, suddenly feeling a great regret that his son would have to live in such hard times. "I don't know, your Highness," he replied honestly, looking into the Prince's big blue eyes, "Perhaps it is because people are always trying to make the world a better place. Sometimes they have disagreements on how things should be done. They feel they cannot solve their disagreements with words. But you must always try to find another way besides fighting. You must only chose to fight when you have no other choice. Do you understand?"  
Chid nodded, his expression so earnest that Allen's face twisted into a sad smile. "Yes. I understand. But..." the prince paused.   
"But what?" Allen prompted, taking the boy's hand in his own.   
"But I don't want you to die!" the boy exclaimed, moving forward to embrace his true father.   
"I won't," Allen spoke soothingly, though in the corner of his mind he wondered whether he should make promises that he might not be able to keep.  
"And I don't want Van or Hitomi or Dryden to die either!" Chid continued. Allen hushed his son by putting one finger to the boy's lips.   
Making a soothing noise, he spoke quietly, "I know it is hard to watch people you care about go into danger. However, you must have faith in them. Try to be brave, your Highness."  
Looking past the young boy's hair, Allen saw Serena standing at the doorway to the large storehouse, watching them. Gently breaking away, he stood to face her. For a moment neither person said anything. They simply looked at each other in understanding. Then, without saying anything, Serena walked over to them and embrace him. "I will be fine," Allen said in her ear.   
Pulling back, the Knight of Caeli saw that his younger sister had tears in her eyes. "I know," she spoke quietly. Then, smiling sadly, she added, "You always are."  
Serena reached a hand and took Chid's hand. The young prince looked up at her and smiled. Allen was glad to see the two people he cared about most got along so well. "I will be all right," he declared, his expression mirroring their own, "I promise."  
As the two people turned to leave, Allen felt a lump form in his throat. He would come back. As long as those two people needed him, he would be there for them. Finishing the preparations to the Sherazade, Allen took several steps back, admiring his old Guymelef. It was the same as it had always been yet somehow it didn't give him the confidence he always felt while looking at it.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi sprinted to catch up to the young King. The briefing had ended and Van was already headed to where Escaflowne was waiting. All around them the leaders of the Gaea Coalition were swiftly moving to where they needed to be. To her relief, Van slowed and turned to face her.   
"What is it, Hitomi?" he asked looking her in the eye as she slowed to a halt directly in front of him. A look of concern was evident on his face and suddenly the teenage girl felt embraced.   
"I... uh," she stuttered, her face turning a visible shade of red. What had she wanted to tell him? That she cared for him? Van knew that already. Try not to get hurt? Of course he would try not to get hurt! As if sensing her discomfort, the young King reached and took her hand.   
"I know," he reassured her, his tone calm and comforting, "I will be careful."  
As Hitomi realized that Van would once again be forced to fight on the battlefield, she could feel a lump forming in her throat. "Van!" she exclaimed, "What if something happens to you?"  
Van quickly raised one finger to her lips, "Nothing is going to happen to me. I will be fine. Besides, I have fought on the battlefield before."  
"Yes, but..." Hitomi paused and then added more softly, "but this is different." Hitomi remembered her dream with the two dragons soaring through the air in combat and the massacre that had been going on underneath them. Shuddering she continued, "This battle may be even worse than the final clash in the Gaea war. Van, so many people are going to die. Why is this happening again!"  
Without warning, Van let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She could feel the strength of his embrace and hear his heart beating passionately so close to her own. "Hitomi," he murmured in her ear, "I am sorry I could not prevent this war for you. However, I promise I will end it here so that no more people have to suffer. Believe in me, Hitomi, as I believe in you."  
"I do, Van," Hitomi replied, reaching one arm around his back, "You know I do."  
"Then I will come back alive," Van told her, letting go and looking into her face. He was smiling and Hitomi suddenly felt better. Didn't her grandmother say that if she believed in someone they would come through? Besides, Van had always prevailed before and with Quatre, Trowa, and Allen all fighting together they could end the fighting quickly.   
"Maybe that is what love is," Hitomi thought, "having complete faith in a person and them having faith in you. And being able to make you feel better with nothing but a smile. Our love is stronger than any evil."   
"Van," Hitomi suddenly decided to say it. Though they were always affectionate towards each other and they both knew it, she and Van had yet to actually exchange vows of love. Now, with all this danger around them, it seemed appropriate that it should be said. "I l-"   
"Master Van!" Merle yelled, cutting off Hitomi mid word. Van looked at her with an expression of adoration and surprise but reluctantly turned away to face his childhood friend. "Master Van!" Merle screamed again, jumping into his arms.  
"Merle!" Van exclaimed, "You shouldn't be here. It is too dangerous."   
"I had to see you before you went off to fight," Merle exclaimed, "Oh Master Van! Please be careful!"  
"I will be," Van promised, "Please don't worry about me and get to someplace safe."  
"All right," Merle pouted, dropping to floor, "But only because you told me to."  
As Merle began to leave, Van turned back to her, his expression quizzical and apologetic. "What were you saying, Hitomi?" he asked.   
"Well, I just wanted to tell you..." Hitomi summoned up her courage. With the mood broken it would be much harder to say aloud. Especially with people still walking around. But if she didn't tell him now she might not get the chance. "I just wanted to say that... that..."  
"Lord Van!" Quatre called out, walking over to them with Trowa alongside, "There you are! We need to get to our Guymelefs. The enemy is going to near the top of the mountain any time now and Sir Allen said that we should engage them as far away from Asturia as possible."  
"All right," Van agreed. Turning back he asked a second time, "What is that you want to tell me, Hitomi?"  
The girl from the Mystic Moon glanced over and saw that Quatre and Trowa were still looking at them. With three pairs of eyes on her, Hitomi's courage failed her. "It's not important," she excused herself, "I just wanted to wish you good luck."  
"Oh," Van looked somewhat surprised and replied, "Thank you, Hitomi. Please try not to worry too much."  
"All right," Hitomi mentally kicked herself. Why couldn't she just say it! It wasn't that big a deal. They'd been a couple for a year now and were both perfectly aware of their feelings so why was it so hard...  
"Hurry, Van!" Quatre urged, tugging on his arm.   
"All right, I am coming," Van agreed, his eyes lingering on Hitomi's as if he too wanted to say something before they parted. And then the contact was broken and the three young men quickly hustled off to their tools of war and Hitomi was left alone in the corridor.   
"Van," she whispered, "please come back alive."   
  
Une knocked twice on the door to Treize's personal quarters. "Sir?" she called out, "we are approaching Asturia and are ready to begin launching Guymelefs on your command."  
From inside came the muffled but unmistakable sound of Treize's voice, "Thank you, lady. I am almost ready. Please come in."  
"Come into his Excellency Treize's quarters?" Une murmured and then immediately scolded herself at the indecent thought. Of course his Excellency did not mean to imply anything like that. With a quick breath and a tuck of her plum uniform, she entered the room. Treize's quarters on the Baslam Flying Fortress were much as she had expected. They were roomy but with a distinct personal touch. The walls were filled with artwork and the room was well decorated with furniture as well. What she hadn't expected was that it was a mess. A very organized man at the office, it seemed surprising that Treize was such a bad housekeeper. And yet, the more she thought about it, the less astonishing it seemed.   
As she looked past the mess she could see that the door to the bathroom was open. Though Sir Treize was behind the wall and thus, hid from view, the door to the bathroom had a full body mirror attached to it. To her embarrassment, Une realized that she could see that through the reflection she could see his Excellency. To her relief, Treize was at least a decent state of dress, having his breeches on though he lacked a shirt. Lady Une could not help but stare admiringly at the man's physique. Treize was well built but not overly muscular. He was obviously in the process of shaving, as his face was still covered in white lather. As he flicked the razor deftly with one hand, allowing the foam to slip off, the Colonel noted how graceful and smooth the man's movements were. "Stop it!" Une ordered herself, frowning, "He is your superior officer." Still, as Treize finished and slipped a clean white shirt over his head, a part of Une could not help but feel a pang of disappointment.   
In the year or so that they had worked together Une could not deny that she had grown to respect and admire the Duke. It was more than that however. Recently she had started to feel an affection for his Excellency that went beyond mere associates. She felt as though she knew Treize better than she had known anyone in her entire life. Even now as she looked about the messy room, she felt an urge to take care of him. To have him need her as she had come to need him. "Une, you fool," she thought, "There is no way Sir Treize feels the same as you. You may be a woman but first you are a Baslam officer. You have fought to hard to overcome the prejudice against your gender to lose it all now."  
"Lady Une," Treize addressed her in his usual calm and confident tone, "Could you assist me?"  
"Of course your Excellency!" Une quickly complied, pushing her emotions to the farthest corner of her mind. Carefully walking over the clothes which littered the floor, Une stepped over to where Treize was standing just outside the doorway to the washroom. The Duke had put on his blue jacket and was having difficulties lacing it. Keeping her smile hidden, Une quickly began her work, her graceful fingers quickly making the necessary adjustments.  
As she finished, Une looked up at Treize, smiling. To her surprise, she saw that he was already staring at her, his pale blue eyes fixed on her face with a captivated look. To her further shock, as her hands froze at the top of his chest, he reached up and took them in his own. "Your- your Excellency," Une stuttered, hardly believing what was happening.   
"My dear Colonel. For all your attitude, you are a truly delicate and gentle person," Treize murmured, his eyes staring into hers.   
"Mr. Treize," Une murmured, suddenly feeling as if she were in a dream. Could this really be happening?  
"If my advances are unwanted please forgive me," Treize spoke, his voice quiet and gentle, "But I feel with this battle drawing near I have to let my true feelings be known. My lady, since the moment we first met I have respected you as an equal. I have always considered you a comrade and friend. However, during the past few months I have found myself wishing for more than a friendship, even one as good as our own. If you do not feel the same then I completely understand, however I felt that I had to let the truth be known before we engaged in this battle."  
"Treize," Une whispered, "You know I feel the same. I always have."  
Treize leaned forward and Une felt his arms slowly encompass her. As they drew closer, Une could not help but think that things could not have been more perfect. Finally, there lips brushed against each other and Une inhaled, smelling Treize's after shave. It aroma was that of her love. Finally, the two lovers kissed in full, their arms circling around each other. For a moment, Une thought that maybe they could remain in that moment forever, untouched by the war that was beginning around them. And then... the moment was over, and Treize pulled back. Une blinked, staring into his face, that noble face which had won her heart.   
"My lady," Treize said softly, "I must leave you now. For battle draws near and we both have great parts to play. However, know that my feelings remain the same as they do now, as they always will. When this war is over I hope that you and I can live a new life together in the future we will create. My dear lady Une, I..."  
"Shh!" Une raised a hand to silence him, "Don't tell me now. Please, Treize, don't finish that sentence. I want you to promise me you will say it when this is over. Promise that you will declare your love when we come back. When the fighting is over."  
"My dear Une," Treize began but she stopped him a second time, gently touching his face.   
"Promise me..." she told him.   
"All right," Treize agreed, smiling at her. That wonderful, amazing smile. "I promise."  
Une let out a breath and straightened. And the moment was over. But she could still see it in his eyes. That love that she knew would never die. Just like hers. "Thank you for assisting me, Colonel," he expressed his gratitude.   
"It was my pleasure, sir," she replied back, saluting him with a smile. He followed suit and his happy expression made her fill with warmth. As the two soldiers began to shift their attention to the battle ahead, Une was left with one fleeting thought which made her chuckle to herself. Treize had worn the exact same uniform every day and had never had problems with the laces.  
  
Wufei was inside Nataku, helmet open so he could see all the soldiers who would follow them to their deaths if the need arose. He was standing on a platform which had been extended from the Libra. Stretched out below him were the Dragon Clan and Baslam troops, filling his vision with the new future. They were preparing to charge and he had chosen to give one final speech to the men who would give their lives to fulfill the Dragon Clan's dream and mark the Draconian people's return to power. The utter silence of the men and vast emptiness of the mountainside allowed his voice to project so that every soldier under their flag could hear him.   
"Today marks the beginning of the final stage of the Draconian people's return to power. Fate has selected us as the rulers of a new age in Gaea's history. Victory here will guarantee achievement of all that we have worked so hard to accomplish. I know that you will make us all proud. Give no mercy! Take no prisoners! Today we are started on the road to glory!"   
Wufei let out a yell which had no words yet carried a power which no speech could ever contain. It was a cry which was soon taken up until it was a roar which shook the very mountainside. "Like a swarm of dragons on the stampede," Wufei thought proudly. Waving his spear in the air, he launched himself forward off the platform: the signal to charge. With the thundering of twenty thousand feet all running at once, the Dragon Clan and Baslam forces began to rush down the mountain towards the Asturian Army which was already assembling below. The battle had begun. 


	21. Return of War

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
The final battle has finally begun! As always, I am eager to receive comments so please feel free to give your input. Note for any Heero lovers, yes Heero is the villain. I know it is slightly OOC but I hope I at last made him into a bad guy you love to hate. More chapters on the way and I hope to finish by the time school's out. ~Crazy Tom~  
  
"I am begging you, Quatre," Trowa urged even as he opened Heavyarms' cockpit, "Please don't fight! You still have injuries which could get you hurt. If you go out there now you could die and I'd never forgive myself if that happened."  
"But I want to help you and Van!" Quatre exclaimed walking over to his Guymelef, Sandrock.  
"Quatre," Trowa said again, walking over to where the other boy was standing with a defiant look on his face, "I will ask you one more time. Please don't do this."  
"No," the blonde boy shook his head, "I have to redeem myself. All this time Van has done so much for me, I have to help him the best I can. Trowa, I consider you a good friend and I respect your opinion but you are not going to change my mind about this."  
At that moment Trowa felt the ground shaking beneath him. At first he thought it was some sort of earthquake but a yell from one of the towers told him otherwise. "They're attacking! The Dragon Clan has launched their assault!"  
Looking back at the former emperor's determined face, Trowa made up his mind. "All right, Quatre," he spoke with finality, "Since I obviously can't change your mind... I would be proud to have you fight alongside me."  
The other teenager nodded sternly. "Thank you, Trowa," he said seriously.   
As he turned to walk towards his own Guymelef, Trowa called after him, "Oh, and Quatre!"  
The blonde turned and immediately received a hard blow to the face. Quatre flew backwards, so stunned that he didn't even have time to yelp. With a thump he landed on the ground, a visible red spot on his cheek. "I am sorry, Quatre," Trowa apologized, quickly checking to make sure the boy was all right, "But there was no other way."  
After he had dragged Quatre to Sandrock's cockpit where he would be safe and made sure the boy was out cold but not in any need of medical attention, Trowa quickly sprinted back to Heavyarms. Climbing in the cockpit, Trowa allowed his Guymelef's arms to latch on to his own. With the hissing and audible sound of many gears turning, the various parts of Heavyarms attached themselves to him, thus allowing him almost a complete range of movement to such a degree it was as if the suit had become one with him.   
Standing, Trowa flexed his hand and the suit did the same. Good, everything was still functioning. Glancing at the mountain, the serious lad saw that the Dragon-Baslam troops were already a third of the way down. Around him, men were taking up a defensive line and, much like ants swarming out of a disturbed nest, the Gaea Coalition forces began to assemble in mass. Off to the side he could see Van and Allen taking their places at the head of the beast.   
"At my command we charge!" he could hear Allen yell out, inspiring a cheer from all within earshot.   
"Fine," Trowa thought to himself, "They can take up the charge. I will find Heero and put an end to this madness once and for all!"  
As the enemy forces neared the half way point down the mountain, Allen gave a resounding cry. "Charge!"  
With a roar the Coalition's troops surged forward and Trowa quickly took to flight. Below him, many thousands of Guymelefs rushed forward to meet the enemy charge. Any second now the two sides would meet and in that instant the first blood would be spilt. "By the end of the battle," Trowa thought with a shudder, "the mountain will have a torrent of blood flowing towards the ocean. By tomorrow," he predicted, "Palas's canals will run red."  
Shifting his attention towards the battle ahead, Trowa scanned the oncoming forces for a sign of Wing Zero, Nataku, or Deathscythe. Wasn't there a proverb that said if you cut off the head of the beast, the body would die. Well the same applied to dragons. To his disappointment, Trowa was unable to catch sight of any of the Dragon Clan's leaders by the time to two armies clashed. From that point on it was total chaos and he realized that it would be impossible to pinpoint any single Guymelef. Just as he was about to fly back down and join the battle, three Alseides separated from the bulk of the enemy forces and soared up to meet him.  
"Trowa Barton!" one of the soldiers yelled, though Trowa didn't recognize the voice, "You have betrayed your lord! Prepare to die!"  
Aiming upwards with the Chleama Claw, two of the suits fired the deadly liquid metal spikes. Allowing his reflexes and focusing his energy as Heero had taught him, Trowa brought Heavyarms' large knife into play. With a loud clang and a painful grinding sound, his blade connected to the deadly objects, causing them to twist aside. As the second set of spikes flew towards him, Trowa leaned backwards and used his maneuvering jets, a new technology that had only recently been developed, to propel himself out of harm's way.   
Then, with a cry of undirected rage, Trowa brought his main weapon to bear, his rapid fire arrow launcher which replaced one of Heavyarms' arms. The metal arrows were large enough to rip a Guymelef to shreds in a matter of seconds. Aiming carefully, Trowa let a full volley fly on first one, then a second Alseides. Unable to dodge the swift projectiles, the two Guymelefs were quickly torn to pieces, the pilots' cries filling the air. The final suit charged forward, sword raised above its head. With a speed which only came from experience, Trowa quickly blocked the suit's charge with his own blade. Then he let loose with his flame thrower, blasting the enemy with a stream of fire which quickly caught. Screaming wildly, the pilot lost control of his suit and the flaming wreckage tumbled to the battlefield below.   
The battle had truly begun and as Trowa began his descent into hell, conflict raged all around him. Guymelef after Guymelef was cut down only to be destroyed by another. Screams of pain and fury filled the air around him. As Trowa opened fire on an enemy which was dueling with one of the Asturian Melefs, he noticed a particularly nasty looking fight going on to his left. Three Egzardia suits seemed to be fighting a single dangerous opponent. As one of the suits rushed forward, the Guymelef leapt up, actually jumping over its head even as it ran by. Landing on one knee, the Dragon Clan suit slashed out with its scythe and cut down one of the Coalition suits. As the Melef stabbed with its sword, the enemy jumped back, landing on its feet. Trowa shifted part of his attention on the duel, while still destroying a group of advancing soldiers which had chosen to get to close to him.  
The two enemy suits began to circle their opponent more carefully now. Finally, one Melef worked up the courage to strike and swung its sword from the side. Deathscythe, for Trowa had long since recognized the identity of the other suit, quickly blocked with the pole part of the scythe. Then, even as the other suit moved in for the kill, it whipped around one of its hands and launched its Chleama Claws. Unable to stop moving forward, the Melef was impaled and collapsed to the ground with a crash. Trowa had seen enough. The pilot was Duo, no doubt about it, and he was unwilling to watch the one remaining soldier get slaughtered. "Duo!" he yelled, "let him go!"  
The Melef backed off even as Deathscythe turned to face him. The visor popped open with a hiss and Duo's familiar face could be seen glaring at him. "Trowa!" he called out, "So it is true after all! You really have betrayed us!"  
"No Duo," Trowa replied, "What you are doing is wrong. I will stop you."  
"Humph!" Duo snorted, taking a step towards him with a dull crash, "I think it is you who are wrong, Trowa. I will fight for High Lord Heero even if it means I am forced to kill you! Prepare yourself, Trowa, the Shinigami is here to take you to hell!"  
Trowa clenched his fists. So Duo thought he could kill him. Well he was fighting for someone too. Quatre, Van, even Hitomi; they all depended on him. He would not let them down. With a roar Trowa took aim and fired at Deathscythe which quickly took flight, flying towards him with a burst of speed that surprised even someone who was aware of its capabilities. The enemy Guymelef soared downwards, its scythe swinging down, threatening to cut him in half. Letting his reflexes take control, Trowa quickly threw himself out of the way, rolling to the side. As he came to a quick stop, Trowa found he was facing the direction he had launched from and immediately fired his Chleama Claws. But Deathscythe was already gone, landing on its feet several yards away and immediately charging forward.   
Trowa's heart sped up even more as he realized that this wasn't going to be the usual easy victory. He would be fighting for his life against someone who he had once called a comrade. "Duo," Trowa snarled as he quickly got to his feet to meet the enemy attack, "I am going to do whatever is necessary to protect my allies and friends. Even if it means killing you."  
  
Allen rushed forward, moving Scherazade swiftly up the mountain. All around him, the Coalition forces followed, Guymelef and foot soldier alike. Ahead of them, higher up and charging downward were the impressive Dragon-Baslam forces. "Charge!" Allen yelled again, bringing his sword up so that the tip faced the oncoming foes. The distance between the two sides vanished surprisingly fast and suddenly the enemy forces were upon them. With a crash, the front line on both sides collided and the screams of those who were killed upon contact filled the air.   
The Scherazade twisted to the left to avoid the spear of an enemy Melef which rushed forward, unable to slow down after its run down the slope of mountainside. With a yell, Allen brought his tip into the enemy suit's side and with a crash the blade impaled the Guymelef and its pilot. As blue fire erupted around the suit, Allen yanked his sword out of the remains of the once deadly machine and ran forward to destroy another opponent. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Van and Noin also engaged in various encounters with the enemy.   
As the battle progressed, Allen came to the assistance of his troops, easily cutting down the enemies who got in his way. "Gaea has once again become a battlefield," he thought as he sliced an enemy suit which still had its blade embedded in one of Freid's larger Guymelefs. All around him, the air was filled with yells and explosions.   
"Sir Allen!" one of his more capable subordinates rushed up to him in a Guymelef similar to his own Sherezade, "A group of Baslam's special division is breaking through our lines! If we don't do something now they could start hitting us from behind!"  
"Show me!" Allen replied quickly, following the other soldier as they circled around the thickest areas fighting and came to a halt at the top of a small ledge.   
"There, Sir Allen!" the man shouted, pointing to a clump of Guymelefs which had carved their way past the front line and were destroying the last group of resisting soldiers even as they watched.   
"Come with me!" Allen ordered the three men who had managed to detach themselves from the fighting to join him.   
Without hesitating, Allen jumped off the ledge, trusting in the Schezerade to slide down the steep slope. With its feet, tearing at the ground and its cape billowing out behind it, the Asturian Guymelef reached the bottom relatively unharmed, upon hitting the ground, Allen had to struggle to keep the suit from stumbling forward. Behind him, his three followers succeeded in mirroring him and hit the earth with a crash.  
As he dashed forward at a full paced run, Allen noticed that the flag one of the lead suits had the Baslam symbol. "So, it is Baslam's elite force that has broken through," Allen thought. One Guymelef, an unfamiliar white suit with a regal looking helmet with a red crest, detached itself from the rest and turned to face them. Allen noticed that unlike many of the other, more complicated Baslam suits, this one was armed only with a large sword. As he got closer, Allen slowed down until he stood facing the other suit which he now assumed to be the leader of the enemy force.   
The Guymelef's visor opened with a hiss and Allen recognized Baslam's Duke, Lord Treize. "Allen Schezar," the man addressed him, "It is a pleasure to finally be able to meet you in person. In case you did not already realize, I am Treize Khushrenada, the leader of Baslam."  
Allen could feel his blood boiling. So this was the man Zechs had chosen to ally himself with. Treize had a noble face which had a determined but earnest expression on it. Other than that, he seemed to be a normal man, and Allen wondered again why his friend had forsaken him and his beloved for a single individual. "I know who you are," he informed the Duke. Allen remembered the sorrow his good friend Lady Noin had experienced as a result of this man's actions and took a deep breath. Then, he raised his weapon, "If you know anything about the Knights of Caeli, Lord Treize," he spoke calmly though inside he felt his anger stirring, "you know that we do not draw our weapons unless we intend to fight till the end." Allen raised his weapon and pointed the tip at the enemy suit, "I, Allen Schezar of Asturia, challenge you!"  
To his surprise, the other man smiled slightly and replied, "Zechs always spoke very highly of you. He told me that you were not to be taken lightly. We shall see if you are worthy of that claim." Treize lifted his own weapon and took a step forward until their blades were only a foot apart, "I, Treize Khushrenada of Baslam, accept your challenge!"  
For a moment, neither person moved, each accessing the other individual and their Guymelef. Then, Allen raised his sword high and attacked. With a clang, Treize brought his weapon up to parry. Quickly, he pushed Allen's blade back and took several steps forward to slash from the side. The Asturian blocked by twisting his blade vertically and continued to block the next several blows. After a series of attacks of his own, all neatly parried by Baslam's Duke, he took several steps back. "He is no amateur," Allen thought, shifting his footing into a more secure position, "Treize is a veteran, probably one of Gaea's most noteworthy fighters. I will have to be do my absolute best to defeat him."  
"I think I have had enough warm-up," Treize called out to him, "We both know that the other is holding back. Why don't we disperse with this act and duel for real now."  
"That is fine by me, sir!" Allen replied, more impressed than he'd have liked to admit with the other's evaluation and speech. With a yell he rushed forward and the battle began anew. Around him, the other spectators from both sides also entered the fray. Allen couldn't help but be reminded when the sides against Zaibach had turned upon one another after Baslam's cruel weapon which had destroyed many lives from both sides. "I will avenge the lives that Baslam's impetuosity have claimed!" he thought as he and Treize fought for their honor and their lives.  
  
"Damnit!" Van thought as he raised his weapon to block the swipe which threatened to cleave Escaflowne and himself. The blades connected with a crash and grunting under the effort, Van shoved his opponent backwards, quickly ramming his blade into the other Guymelef's stomach before it could recover. Remembering Folken's words, Van momentarily wondered whether this fight was necessary but was soon forced to abandon his thoughts of morals. Over his head, fiery arrows cut down a group of Coalition forces which had been running forward on foot.   
Van gritted his teeth and ran forward to the top of the ledge from which the shots had come. Escaflowne's feet thundered along the ground and Van raised his sword so that the tip was positioned forward, ready to stab at any moment. A group of Dragon Clan soldiers were clustered around an unusual looking tank similar to that of the Flame Tank used in the Gaea war. As he moved forward, the artillery raised its weapon and fired again, flaming shards of metal flying into the air.   
"Bastards!" Van yelled, swinging his sword in a low arch which caught the entire group. With an explosion which caused him to twist his head away, the battalion of enemies were destroyed. With a flash of insight Van suddenly became aware of a pair of Alseides flying towards him. His suddenly flickers of intuition were something he had developed with Hitomi's help during the Gaea War. By imagining Hitomi's magical pendant, Van was able to detect the unseen and occasionally got brief premonitions of his own, though they were by no means as powerful as Hitomi's visions.   
With a loud war cry, Van spun around to face the stealthy suits just as they launched their Chleama Claws. Snarling, the King of Fanelia slammed his sword into the oncoming metal prongs. With a shower of sparks, the channels of liquid metal arched off on either side of Escaflowne. "I won't let you get away with this!" Van yelled, running forward and leaping high into the air; sword raised above his head. His heart was pumping pure adrenaline through his veins and his eyes burned with sweat that had trickled into them. "I will protect my allies!" Van yelled as he came down on one of the suits, slicing it in half. As the fiery blue liquid exploded out of the doomed suit, Van hit the ground hard, landing on one knee.   
Spinning round to face its opponent, Escaflowne moved again to attack the other suit. This time, however, the Dragon Clan pilot had time to prepare and quickly raised one hand. As the arm came up, the liquid metal around the Guymelef's fist twisted into a single spike. With a clang, Escaflowne's sword connected with the other weapon. His muscles aching, Van continued to put all his strength into his blade, slowly pushing down until to other suit actually tumbled over backwards. With a roar, Van shifted his footing and slashed at the other suit. The pilot was obviously no amateur and had time to raise his arm to prevent most of the force behind the blow. As blue fluid spurted everywhere, Van cut through the Alseides' arm and embedded the blade into the outer level of armor.   
The King of Fanelia raised his weapon high and prepared to finish off the enemy when he heard his brother's voice in his mind, "You must remember that your enemy is the same as you; fighting for what he or she believes to be right. If you do not, then you are no better than your foe."   
Van closed his eyes and slammed his blade down with all his strength. When he opened them, he saw that his sword had slammed into the Guymelef's other arm and had completely destroyed it. "There," Van thought, "Now it is no longer a threat to anyone."  
The King of Fanelia straightened, pulling his blade from where it was deeply embedded in the mountain's surface. As Escaflowne turned to continue the battle for peace, Van saw a single Guymelef standing isolated from the fighting at the top of a small, level projection in the rock. As Van looked closer to try and identify the suit's unfamiliar design, he realized that the Guymelef wasn't moving; it was watching him!   
As he stared in surprise at the strange Guymelef, it moved forward and jumped off the ledge to land several meters away from him. The suit was startlingly fast, Van realized as he noted the large distance it had covered in handful of seconds time. As he raised his sword, unsure whether to address the unknown element, the pilot called out to him. His voice was cold and hard, "Why didn't you finish him?"  
"What?" Van replied in confusion, unsure of how to answer such an abrupt and unexpected question.   
"I said," the voice called back, sounding unmistakably cruel now, "Why didn't you finish him? Victory was yours. You had but to strike a fatal blow and your mission would be complete. However, you chose to destroy a non-vital component instead. Why?"  
Van found himself stuttering a reply, unsure of why he felt compelled to answer, "Because his death was unnecessary. He was already defeated, there was no reason to take his life."  
As the king finished speaking, his opponent's mask opened and he could see the face of his enemy. To his surprise, the speaker was a young man who looked to be his own age. However, the face was far different. Though his expression was dispassionate, Van sensed the other boy's cruelty in his eyes. Those cold, ruthless eyes. They contained no kindness or love of life. Instead they conveyed only an intense determination with no room for compassion for the weak or helpless.   
"I see," the cruel teenager replied. Then, to Van's surprise, the boy's mouth curled up in a smile. It was a twisted sneer, looking unnatural after such long periods of dormancy. "I think you are lying," the stranger informed him triumphantly, "The real reason you spared him was because you knew that the dishonor of losing a fair match and living was far worse than death. Instead of granting him an noble, you chose to doom him to a life of shame. You are so cruel, Van Fanel."  
As Van stiffened, frozen in shock and disbelief. Could it be? Was that the reason he had spared the honorable soldier, so that he could live the rest of his life in humiliation? But, that hadn't been his motive at the time. He had only wanted to prevent as much bloodshed as possible. Could it be that his actions, which he thought to be virtuous at the time, were in fact callous and cold-hearted?  
As Van watched, immobilized by the other youth's declaration, the other Guymelef raised its hand. As he realized what was happening, the King of Fanelia was seized with panic but before he could do anything the suit's Chleama Claws were launched. To his surprise, the deadly liquid metal spikes flew right past Escaflowne. As he turned, Van saw the spared Guymelef, still lying helplessly on its back. The claws sailed forward and impaled the chest of suit, moving past the armor as if it were nothing but soggy paper, and into the interior where the pilot lay helpless. Van winced as he heard the other man's dying scream and clenched his fists. No, he had been right to spare the soldier's life. It was wrong to kill so casually, as if death were but a tool.   
As he felt his anger stirring, Van heard a sound which seemed so out of place he almost didn't recognize it. Why, that boy was laughing! There was no mistaking the source of the cruel sound. He could see the pilot's face, grinning fiendishly and almost glowing with unholy light. Who was this person that would laugh at another man's cruel demise? Van was filled with rage and he yelled out, "Stop it!"  
To his further fury this only made the other teenager laugh harder and Van felt his blood boiling. "Stop it!" he yelled again, "STOP IT!" At his final cry, the boy stopped his sniggering abruptly and looked at Van with an judging look on his face. "Who are you?" Van demanded, raising the tip of his sword higher.   
"My name is Heero Yuy and I am High Lord of the Dragon Clan. I am the last of the pure-bred Draconians, selected by fate to rule all of Gaea. You may not know me, Van Fanel, but I know you. Yes, I know all about you and your disgraceful family."  
"My family," Van repeated, his eyes widening.  
"Yes," Heero sneered, "Or more specifically your mother's side. Before I was born, my father was searching all of the Mystic Moon and Gaea for members of our race which had survived the Atlantis disaster. On his search he found a young woman named Vari. She was also a member of the Draconian race. My father invited her to join his cause. However, she foolishly refused saying that she loved mankind too much to turn against it. She told him that she was destined to fall in love with a mortal man when the Mystic Moon shines over the mountains of the west. It was foolish really, she gave up the chance of a lifetime to join a race destined to rule in favor of a dying one which despised our kind and childhood prophecy. To punish her for her foolishness and to set an example, my father banished her and used his sorcery powers to cast a spell on her. She was cursed to live out her life in an abandoned swamp until a man fell in love with her on sight. It seems, however, that her prophecy proved accurate after all. However," Heero finished, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, "My father will receive the last laugh when I kill you. Van Fanel, you have stolen the loyalty of two of my people and gone against the will of your king. I will show you no mercy. Prepare yourself!"  
Van felt his anger stirring as he stared into Heero's bloodthirsty eyes . This single person that stood before him was responsible for all the deaths created by the foolish war going on around them. He was dangerous and probably more than a little bit deranged. He needed to be stopped. "It ends here, Heero!" Van yelled back, "I, Van Fanel, will stop you!"  
As Van took a combative stance, he assessed the other Guymelef. Heero's Guymelef was primarily white with a blue and red chest. Its head contained a crown-like crest with two large gold spikes sticking out on either side. As he watched, the back of suit bulged. "What?" the King of Fanelia exhaled, his eyes widening as a pair of large white wings unfolded out of the shoulders of the Guymelef. The wings were just like his own, or that of any other member of their race.   
"Behold, Van Fanel!" Heero proclaimed, smiling savagely, "The power that the purity of Draconian blood contains. I am King of the Dragons, destined ruler of all Gaea! None can stand before me! Wing Zero, lend me your strength so that I might destroy those that oppose us!"   
As Van watched, the suit seemed to fill his vision. Then, drawing its sword and lowering the visor, Wing Zero took to flight. As Van tensed, bracing himself for combat, he wondered whether he would be able to fulfill he promise to Hitomi. "Hitomi," Van thought, "let me be as strong as you always are so I can return to your side." With that final thought, Van took a deep breath and let out a war cry as he charged forward to meet his foe. The battle between the King of the Dragon Clan and the King of the Land of the Dragons had begun. 


	22. Preordained Dilemma

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
  
Epyon soared onward, pushing the limits of its aerial speed. Inside, Milliardo could see a great rise in the distance that was undoubtedly the Chatal mountains. As he drew closer, Zechs could see great plumes of smoke rising from the slope. "The fighting has already begun!" he thought, clenching his fists and urging his Guymelef on.   
"Noin..." Milliardo murmured as he flew over the first ridge and into view of the battlefield. Below him, carnage was everywhere. Even though the combat had only been going on for a short while, the slope was littered with bodies and ruined Guymelefs. Already both sides had taken severe losses and yet as he came to a landing, Zechs saw that the slaughter was still going on.   
Walking swiftly past the burning remains of the dead, the heir of the Sanc Kingdom came to the edge of the projection he had landed on. Looking downward, he saw dozens of Guymelefs and soldiers engaged in a battle. With a clang that he could hear even from where he was, sword collided with sword as the warriors struggled against one another. "Their hatred is oblivious to the souls of the dead who even now drift aimlessly among them," Milliardo thought.   
Taking a deep breath, Zechs reoriented himself. "I have to find Noin," he reminded himself, "She could be hurt." Milliardo refused to let himself believe that she was dead. She couldn't be dead! She just couldn't be. Not now- not when they were so close to finding true happiness and harmony. Jumping off the ledge, the young heir once again took flight.   
Milliardo looked down at the mountain side below him, searching in increasing desperation for his beloved. Sweat trickled down his brow and bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. Wait, what was that? As he hunted, the male Peacecraft came upon an area thick with fighting. Unable to see individual suits, Zechs flew closer, his eyes desperately scanning for a familiar Guymelef or face. As he came upon the center of the fighting, Milliardo spotted a duel which made his blood run cold. Two suits, locked in mortal combat. As he flew overhead, Zechs saw that Treize and Allen were evenly matched, exchanging blow for blow in a swift series of vicious parries and reposts.   
As he came around again, Milliardo realized that he would have to take a side. He would have to choose between his two closest comrades. As he landed, Zechs could hear the two young men yelling in rage and pain. Allen brought his blade down time and time again, each blow being blocked skillfully by the Duke of Baslam. Then Treize pushed the offensive, stabbing and slashing with equal ruthlessly. His first true ally after the Sanc Kingdom's fall was the first to notice him.  
"Milliardo!" Treize called out, his voice expressing his joy at seeing his old friend even as he darted backwards to avoid a potentially lethal blow.   
"Milliardo?" Allen's voice was full of confusion even as he twisted slightly to face him. Zechs realized, to his surprise, that the other man didn't even recognize him. There was no reason he should; Zechs had never told Allen his real name, nor his real past. And yet, it seemed that he should have known somehow. Somehow, he should have realized. In that moment, Zechs decided.   
"Treize!" he yelled out to his friend since his teenage years, "I will take it from here. Go rally your forces and fulfill your dream!"  
The message was clear. If Zechs had to choose, he would help the man who had always been there for him, the man who had aided him in the freeing his homeland, the man who had helped him fulfill his dream. However, by saying your forces instead of our forces, it stated that Milliardo Peacecraft could be part of Baslam no longer.   
Treize took several steps back, away from Allen who had stopped his barrage, and turned to face him. The visor opened with a hiss and Milliardo could see his friend's noble face. The Duke of Baslam's expression was of calm gratitude and utter respect. "Thank you," Treize responded, and in those two words there seemed to be more meaning than any thousand could ever convey.   
Raising his sword, Treize saluted his confidant of many years. Then, pausing for just a moment to lock eyes with Zechs, the mask shut with a snap and Tallgeese took to flight, leaving Allen and Zechs behind. Milliardo felt a shiver run through him and he somehow knew it would be the last time he ever saw his close friend.   
Trying to hold on to the fleeting sensation, Milliardo almost didn't hear Allen take a step towards him and ask, "Zechs Merquise? Is that you?"  
The heir of the Peacecraft family shifted his eyes from where he had last seen Treize and refocused on the opponent that stood before him. Drawing his sword, Zechs positioned himself into a stance. "Yes it is me, Sir Allen. I am taking Duke Treize's place as your contender."  
"So it is true then," Allen's tone was angry now, an emotion that Zechs could not recall ever having heard from the normally composed warrior, "You are Baslam's lapdog after all."  
Zechs ignored the accusation, knowing it was pointless to protest or even allow himself to get upset. This fight wasn't about anger, at least not for him. It was about loyalty to an old friend and a lingering belief in a cause. "We never got a chance to finish our match, Allen," he observed, drawing his sword.   
"I do not understand, Zechs," Allen demanded, his voice losing only some of its aggression, "What caused you to betray us? Why are you doing this?"  
For a moment, Milliardo faltered, hesitating even as he held his blade. "Try to understand, Allen," he finally replied, "It isn't about you. It never was. I have to support Treize. He has done so much for me and I have done so little to repay him. It is my duty to fight for Baslam this last time. I owe him that much."  
"Well then," Allen's voice had once again grown more sullen and hostile, "I guess I don't have a choice." The Asturian Knight raised his blade into a combative stance and Epyon followed suit, mirroring his position.   
"Good luck," Zechs told his friend, bracing himself for combat. He would not hold back. "I am sorry, Noin," he thought. Then, pushing her out of his mind, he stared attentively at his enemy, focusing all his attention on the battle ahead.  
"Same to you," Allen replied grimly, "May the best man win."  
For a moment, neither knight moved. Then at the same time, as if they were of one mind, the two Guymelefs surged forward. With a roar, Zechs launched himself at his foe. As the duel began, Zechs knew that he would not hold back. The only way he could finally be at peace with himself was to push himself to the fullest. Only when he let himself go and gave everything to the fight would he know the correct path to take. If he was capable of killing Sir Allen, he would never be able to live his life as a Peacecraft. He would give this fight everything he had to find the truth about himself. Even if it meant that one of them would have to die.   
  
"Those who are weak should not fight!" Wufei yelled, charging forward and cutting down an Asturian Melef. "I will win this battle in the name of my clan and lineage."  
Nataku swung its pike close the ground, killing a group of enemy soldiers which were foolish enough to be fighting on foot. He was an unstoppable force, the product of generations of proud and honorable warriors. His father would have been proud, Wufei decided. "No," the Emperor quickly contradicted himself, "Lord Chang had never shown any sign of being satisfied with his only heir's work. Instead, he always insisted that Wufei could do better- and would. Only absolute perfection was acceptable to Emperor Chang." Even as Wufei continued to annihilate his opposition he felt the old sense of inadequacy returning to him.   
A burst of flames destroyed a group of Freid soldiers which had been preparing to charge. Little beads of sweat were forming on his face from the extreme heat though he imagined the servicemen were feeling it much worse than he. "I will bring justice to Gaea," Wufei thought as his legs linked together and shot into the air with a hiss of steam being released. He had destroyed all the enemies that had been foolish enough to get close to him and it was time to find new targets to eliminate.  
As the Draconian Emperor looked down the ruined mountainside he noticed another suit taking flight not too far from him. Hovering closer, Wufei recognized Tallgeese, the Duke of Baslam's personal suit, abandoning a small cluster of Guymelefs engaged in a duel. "Treize!" the Emperor thought, soaring closer to his rival. To his mild surprise, the duke made no attempts to avoid him. When he was within earshot, Wufei opened his visor and called out to the older man.  
"Treize, you coward!" Wufei yelled angrily, "Abandoning a fight in favor of retreat. I thought you were better than that."   
"I do not run from a duel, Chang Wufei," Treize replied immediately, his voice so serious that it caused even the Draconian Emperor to falter, "Ever. I was simply following the request of an old friend."  
For a moment, Wufei hesitated as the two honorable warriors looked each other in the eye. They were so similar and yet so very different. "It is time to finish our duel once and for all!" the Emperor of the Dragon Clan called out.  
Surprising him a second time, Treize nodded and called back, "I agree!" Wufei watched as Tallgeese brought its blade to bear. "I must admit, I have been looking forward to having the chance to fight you a second time, Chang Wufei," Treize stated.   
Wufei smiled dangerously, closing his helmet and landing on the ground several yards away from the other suit. "As have I, Treize Khushranada," he informed the duke as Tallgeese hit the ground with a dull crash. Now that the other man was willing to fight, the Draconian felt the grudging respect he had discovered upon their first confrontation returning to him. One thing was for certain, only one of them would survive the duel. Wufei had lost once to the man Treize Khushranada. He would not lose a second time. For the sake of his honor and the glory of his people he would not!   
Wufei tightened his grip on his pike, readying himself in a battle stance. A short distance away, Tallgeese also took a ready stance. "It has been an honor to fight alongside you, Chang Wufei," Treize told him, his tone solemn at the prospect of having to fight one he respected as only a true warrior's could be.   
"And with you, Treize Khushranada," Wufei replied, bowing slightly. Yes, he was certain now, more so than ever before, that he had finally found a worthy opponent. This was the test he had been waiting for; the ultimate trial to prove once and for all that Chang Wufei was worthy of his people's legacy. He would not hold back.   
Wufei began to move forward, Nataku's feet crashing against the ground slowly after first, then faster. As he ran to meet his foe, the Emperor took a deep breath and began to yell a battle cry. His voice was soft at first but then it grew louder, growing in strength as he drew closer to his foe, until it was full roar.   
Opposite from him, Treize also let loose a yell as the two massive Guymelefs surged towards each other. The two huge weapons of war met with a crash that seemed to shake the mountainside. Wufei's stab was beaten away and he used his large dragon-fist to batter Treize's blade aside. The fight to prove his worthiness, not just to his lord, but also to himself had commenced.  
  
"Damnit, Trowa," Quatre muttered angrily as he pushed Sandrock forward at faster speed, rushing up to the mountain where the battle was taking place. He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but it couldn't have been that long because the fighting was still going on. "It's not too late," the blonde thought, wishing his hands weren't plugged into the suit's so that he could touch the red imprint on his face.   
As he began to get closer to the battlefield, Quatre pulled his two main weapons from his back. Sandrock was armed with a pair of large sickles capable of cutting a Guymelef in half along with the standard Chleama Claws and a shield which was currently attached to its left arm. As Quatre ran up the slope of the mountain he began to pass the first bodies. Though he tried to avert his eyes from the blood remains and flaming remains of once life-like Guymelefs, the blonde felt ill though it was not just from squeamishness. To know that human beings could kill one another so violently... it made him physically ill.   
Everywhere there was carnage, tributes to the bloodbath that had happened there less than an hour before. Quatre clenched his teeth in anger at the needless violence that had occurred. Though he knew that he himself would have gladly fought to preserve peace, all the loss of life infuriated him. Then he thought of Trowa, Van, and Hitomi; all those who he knew and loved and he was filled with fear. The conflict had been going on for quite some time now, what if they had been hurt or worse. "Trowa!" Quatre called, searching desperately for his friend. It occurred to him that he ought to check the bodies, but no! Not yet at least. Not while there was still hope that they still be alive and fighting.  
As he continued, Quatre could hear the crashes and yells of combat. Tightening his grip on his weapons, the former Emperor moved towards the sounds. As he struggled up a sheer hill, Quatre saw a flash of movement in front of him. Looking up he saw that a Guymelef had flown up into the air and was coming down not too far from him. As he leaned forward to get a better look, the blonde realized that the suit was Deathscythe.   
"Duo!" he exclaimed but his words were drowned out by the sound of another heavier Guymelef stumbling down the slope and opening fire with all its weapons. "Trowa!" Quatre yelled, recognizing the unique red and white suit that the other boy had christened Heavyarms in honor of its main weapon.   
As the well-armed Guymelef shot out a round of liquid metal bolts and a stream of Chleama Claws, Quatre found himself shocked at the aggression Trowa's battlecry contained. His yell was full or unadulterated rage and a desire to destroy his foes. Its intensity caused the blonde to hesitate for a moment as the two peers continued their bloodthirsty duel.   
Duo dodged the projectiles and used his thrusters to push himself forward, slicing at the claws with his scythe. The swift Guymelef closed the distance between the two suits in a handful of seconds and prepared to end the fight in one stroke. Heavyarms was too slow to dodge or counter and all Trowa could do was lift a hand in front of his face to help lesson the damage of the lethal blow. "DIE!" Duo screamed raising his blade high.   
"No!" Quatre found himself yelling, rushing forward to stop the impending blow. For a moment time seemed to freeze as he let his wits and instincts take control. Quatre winced, his eyes almost closing as he twisted his head away from the devastating attack which would undoubtedly kill Trowa.   
Slowly, the blonde opened his eyes and saw to his immense relief that he was standing next to Heavyarms with his sickle raised above his head. Duo's scythe had connected with his weapon and was still raised precariously above his head. Then with a thud that shook the ground, Deathscythe fell backwards, the blade withdrawn as Duo backed off.   
"Quatre!" the other boy snarled, taking several steps backward to reassess the situation.   
Heavyarms slowly got to its feet and the blonde Draconian was relieved to see that Trowa was relatively unharmed though both the boys' Guymelefs had taken a fair amount of damage. "Trowa," Quatre exclaimed as the visor of the suit opened and the other boy's face was exposed.   
"Quatre," the other teenage exclaimed, "Please return to the castle and allow me to finish this! There is no reason to put yourself in any danger on my account. I can finish Deathscythe all by myself."  
"Oh is that so?" Duo jeered, opening his mask as well to reveal a scornful expression on his face, "Why don't we find out for certain? Or are you going to let Quatre fight your battles?"  
"Damn you, Duo!" Trowa snarled, raising Heavyarms' main weapon to point in the other boy's general direction, "Now you're dead!"  
As the two former comrades had taunted each other, Quatre had become more and more alarmed until finally he could not take it any more. "Stop it!" the normally quiet and passive young man screamed loudly, "Stop fighting each other!" His outburst caused both peers to stop their slander and stare in surprise at the blonde's angry face. "Don't you see that you two aren't enemies? Why are you still fighting?"  
"Quatre," Trowa spoke submissively, "he is one of Lord Heero's minions. He would kill us all if he had the chance. That is why I must defeat him!"  
"No!" the blonde shook his head violently, his words startling the other boy a second time, "I am sorry, Trowa, but you are wrong! Duo is only fighting for what he thinks is right. He deserves a chance just like you and I do! Lord Van had a chance to kill us when he found out about Lord Heero's plans but he didn't! Why? Because he believed in the good in mankind's hearts! Duo is a good person, one I respect and consider to be a friend. I will not let you kill him!"  
"So you are taking his side then!" Trowa spoke bitterly. Everyone was shocked when Quatre dropped his sickle and slapped Trowa in the face but perhaps he was the most shocked of all. "Quatre..." Trowa murmured, straightening Heavyarms to look the other boy in the eye.  
"No, Trowa," the blonde felt a moment of clarity and, even in the middle of the sea of passion around them, he felt calm, "That isn't what I meant at all. It is wrong to kill merely because of a disagreement without trying to settle things peaceful first. Especially when it comes to friends and comrades."  
Quatre turned to face Deathscythe and called out to Duo, who had been silently listening the entire time, "Please, Duo! Stop fighting us and listen to my words!"  
"Well I can't promise you anything," the other boy called back in a more nonchalant tone, though Quatre could tell there was a degree of agitation in his voice, "but I am willing to at least hear what you have to say! For old time's sake."   
"Thank you," Quatre signed in relief though he knew he still had to convince Duo that Heero's actions were wrong. Taking a deep breath, the earnest Draconian proceeded to tell the other boy all about his experiences. He recalled Van's kindness and his willingness to hear Quatre's message. He explained why he and Trowa had defected in the first place, including Van and Miss Relena's reasons for opposing Heero. He finished by telling him that he had no wish to continue their fighting and hoped for a quick resolve to the fighting. Through his entire explanation Duo remained placid, nodding his head at certain points. Finally, Quatre asked, "So do you see why Heero's actions are wrong?"  
Duo nodded slowly, "Yes. I agree with you."  
"Then you will be willing to stop fighting?" Quatre exclaimed hopefully.   
Duo's reply both shocked and confused him, "I am sorry Quatre, I truly am, but I am afraid I can't do that."  
"What?" Trowa blurted out, "How can you say that when you have already admitted that you think we are in the right?"  
Duo replied quietly, his eyes downcast, "I understand your position Quatre, I really do. However, I have to continue to support Heero, more now than ever before. I understand that what Heero is doing is wrong but I also know that his motives are pure. Don't you see? If I continue to help him fulfill his dreams than I can change him. I can help him learn how to rule peacefully and install some of the morals that you yourselves have just spoken of. If I can just continue to give him my complete loyalty and trust then he will eventually confide in me and treat me as an equal. I can make him a fair and noble ruler! I know I can change him, I just know it!"  
As Duo spoke, his voice became more and more desperate until it sounded like a plea. Quatre found himself moved by the other boy's sentiments. He opened his mouth and was about to speak when Trowa cut him off. "You're wrong," the other boy interjected quietly.  
Duo jerked backwards as if he had been hit and Quatre spun on his ally. "Trowa!" he exclaimed angrily, "How can you say such cruel things?"  
"It is true," Trowa refused to back down as he faced his friend, "You know that as well as I do. Heero is too set in his ways to listen to anybody. Ever since he was born he has been told that fate has selected him as ruler of Gaea. He is too close to his dream to falter now. Besides, years of abuse and constant pressure has made him an aggressive and dangerous person. It is inevitable that he would release this negative energy on his own people. That is why he would not make a good king. It is also why he would never listen to anyone who told him otherwise, even his closest allies. I am sorry, Duo, I truly am. However noble your dream is, it is just that, a dream. You cannot go on fighting for a cause you do not truly believe in simply because you retain a sense of false hope. I know that deep in your heart you too must recognize the truth. It is time to let go. The best thing you can do for Heero now is to face him. It is the only way he will ever be able to move on to the road of recovery."  
Having finished his speech, Trowa lapsed into a sullen silence. Quatre looked over at Duo's troubled face. The other boy was also frozen, his eyes wide. "Duo..." Quatre murmured, his heart aching in sympathy for his friend. Duo had practically worshipped Heero from the moment the two had met. He had always been trying to earn the other boy's trust and friendship. However, his efforts had always been in vain and except for very subtle things, such as Heero not being upset when Duo referred to him without title. Now he would have to go against the one person he respected the most. Or maybe Duo would maintain his convictions and they would have no choice but to fight him. Quatre bit his lip and was about to address the other boy when Duo straightened.   
"Very well," he spoke, his voice shaking just slightly. Then, taking a deep breath, he smiled and his tone once again was full of its usual confidence. "I will help Heero by stopping him. I apologize for any harm I may have caused you."  
"Don't worry about it," Quatre excused him, but then realized that Duo was looking very purposefully at Trowa. For a moment, the blonde wondered whether the serious boy would reject the other's apology.   
"It is all right," Trowa said finally, his tone still somber, "I think... I think I finally understand you, Duo Maxwell."  
Quatre glanced between the two boys as their gazes locked. Seeing their expressions he somehow knew that he had only fathomed a tiny bit of what had passed between the two warriors in those handful of words.   
"All right then!" he exclaimed, breaking the mysterious silence which was only broken by the occasional clang from a distant fray still going on, "It is agreed. We will stop Heero at all costs."  
"Let's split up to look for him!" Duo exclaimed, "It will be quicker that way."  
"Let's go!" Quatre proclaimed and immediately Deathscythe took to flight. In a matter of moments Duo was gone.   
"Trowa," Quatre exclaimed, turning to the other boy anxiously, remembering the angry words that had passed between them and the blow he had delivered to his friend.  
"Don't worry about it," Trowa looked at him and to Quatre' joy, smiled slightly, "It's forgotten. Let's just stop this war once and far all, all right?"  
"Okay!" the blonde exclaimed determinedly as he kicked off, linking Sandrock's legs together to allow flight. His Guymelef was heavier than an Alseides or Deathscythe and as a result was only capable of short bursts of flight. However, this was once situation where it was definitely worth it.   
As Sandrock took to the air, Quatre prayed that they would find Heero quickly. If they didn't, more people would lose their lives as a result of a foolish war. "Van," the blonde Draconian thought, "I hope that you are all right. For the sake of all our futures..." 


	23. All For Love

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
Here is some Van and Hitomi for you as well as some Noin and Une in case we have anyone who is a fan of those two. Oh and some Dryden and Millerna for a change. I am kind of surprised honestly, I thought there would be more people eager for Zechs and Noin and/or Treize and Une related romance but everyone seems totally devoted to the Van and Hitomi couple. Am I the only fan of the other ones too? Anyways, here's the next installment. Things are really heating up and I am really looking forward to the ending (you aren't going to believe how it's all going to turn out so keep checking for updates.) I'm a freshmen in high school and we've got finals coming up soon but hopefully I will find time to write. I am just as eager to get to the end as you are so I hope I'll find time. OK... you can read the story now if you haven't skipped this and gone right to it all ready. ^_^  
  
Wing Zero soared towards Van as Escaflowne rushed forward, sword raised high. The King of Fanelia felt his blood pumping adrenaline throughout his body, filling him with uncontrollable energy. With an angry yell he swung his blade towards his foe just as Zero reabsorbed its wings into the body. The enemy Guymelef hit the ground with a thunderous crash but, instead of stopping, continued to rush forward as a result of its momentum. Van's blade connected with Heero's with a clang but the king was unable to stop the other Guymelef's movement. The shoulder of Wing Zero connected with Escaflowne's chest and with a terrible boom. Van was jerked forward, his charge abruptly halted, in a painful movement which wrenched his whole body. Escaflowne tumbled backwards and Van grunted in pain as the suit fell agonizingly to the ground.  
As the splotches faded from his eyes and his vision cleared, Van almost failed to see Zero raise its sword with the tip pointing downward. Allowing his quick reflexes to take control, Van rolled Escaflowne out of the way- barely avoiding the blade which stabbed deep into the ground where his head had been. The Fanelian was on his feet immediately but to his surprise saw that Wing Zero had already pulled its blade from the ground and was ready for his attack. With a cry, Van pushed himself forward, wielding his weapon to the best of his ability as he began a series of vicious attacks.   
As he fought in vain to try and score a hit upon his foe, two things made an impression on the warrior king. The first was that Heero was a very skillful fighter which seemed to recognize every feint and block every blow. The second was that Wing Zero was fast! It seemed to move almost in a blur as it sidestepped his blade and swung its own weapon. Even with all his focus on the enemy suit Van found himself having trouble following its movements. "Are you afraid, Van?" Heero asked, his voice taunting and scornful.   
"I will not lose!" the king thought as acidic sweat burned his eyes. Finally, Van saw an opening. Several quick thrusts and swipes forced Heero to put more weight on his left foot. Without giving his enemy a time to recuperate, Van raised his sword vertically in front of his face and charged forward. Heero brought his own blade up to protect him, but his weak footing betrayed him. Remembering the loved ones he was fighting for, Van found a burst of renewed strength and plowed into the enemy Guymelef. Wing Zero fell backwards, landing hard on the rocky ground. "This is for Hitomi!" Van thought, stabbing downwards without giving Heero time to recover. "It is a cruel way to gain victory," Van thought, "but Heero must be stopped."  
To his shock, though, when his blade connected with a solid, it was only earth. Even in its supine state, Wing Zero was able to scoot backwards to avoid Van's sword. Growling angrily, the proficient warrior raised his blade again but Wing Zero was already rolling to safety. Though it was not the most impressive maneuver, it was fulfilled its purpose and Van was forced to shift his grip and move in pursuit. "Damn you, Heero!" he thought furiously.   
The king remained confident of his victory, however, and advanced firmly. If he gave the other Draconian no chance to reorganize himself, he would be able to end the quickly. As he fought, Van gradually became aware of the taste of blood and realized that he had been biting his lip so hard that blood had begun to trickle from the wound. As he pushed Heero backwards, the skilled teenager realized that soon the skirmish would be finished. He was driving his foe towards his doom. In front of him, a steep ledge meant that Heero would be out of places to run. As they neared the sheer incline, his enemy seemed to realize it as well.   
"This is your last chance to surrender!" Van yelled, tightening his grip on the blade as he moved in for the kill, "Give up, Heero!"  
To his shock even as the King of the Draconians backed himself into a dead end, Heero began to laugh. It was a cruel, awful sound that seemed to offend Van's ears and pierce his mind. It infuriated him further and the drive to end the repulsive noise took over. Van raised his blade for the final stroke, though he kept enough wits about him not to leave himself open to attack. As Wing Zero ran out of room Heero turned its back on him to face the wall, as if noticing it for the first time. "Die!" Van screamed in rage, for the laugher reminded him too much of Dilandau, the deranged murderer which had almost completely destroyed Fanelia over a year ago.   
"You fool!" Heero yelled, even as Van swung his blade for the lethal blow. As the sword sailed through the air towards the enemy Guymelef, out of the corner of his eye Van noticed a blur of movement from Wing Zero's back. With a force that knocked the wind out of him and caused Van's vision to go dark for a few seconds, Escaflowne was thrown backwards. The Guymelef actually flew through the air for a few seconds before landing agonizingly on its back and sliding several yards down the slope of the alps. The crash could be heard all across the mountain.  
As his vision cleared, Van slowly raised his head, groaning in pain. "What happened?" he murmured, glancing down to assess his injuries. Van wasn't sure how, but he instinctually knew that he had broken several ribs. A dampness on his neck told him he had taken a head wound though how severe he wasn't sure. A thundering sound slowly brought his attention back to the battle and the king looked in front of him to see Wing Zero running towards him with its sword ready in hand. On its back, the huge pair of wings allowed to the suit to almost glide across the ground.   
Van quickly became aware of what had happened and was filled with disgust for his overconfidence. Heero had been aware of the dead end the entire time. He had tricked Van and lead him into a trap. When Wing Zero had turned its back on him, it hadn't been giving him an opening. It had been preparing to expand its powerful wings into Escaflowne. And he, being too eager to end the fight, had fallen for it like an amateur. Not only had he allowed himself to get hit by the unfurling appendages, he had jumped into them, thus causing himself further damage. "Die, Van Fanel!" Heero screamed. His voice was crazed and dangerous and it resembled a hawk's shriek as it dove towards its prey. For the first time since the attack on Hitomi, Van felt a surge of real fear.   
With a roar, Heero closed the distance between the two Guymelefs and Van barely had time to get to his feet before he was battling for his life. Somehow Heero seemed to have gained new strength and he came at the Fanelian with new and increased vigor. As Van found himself warding off blow after blow, he felt his strength being drained away. He needed a chance to reorient himself, to find new strength and power. And then he would be able to stop Heero once and for all.   
"Hitomi," Van thought, ducking under a deadly stroke of Heero's sword, "I will win this duel for your sake. I will not give up!"   
Then, seizing a strength that came through desperation, Van pushed suddenly on the offensive. Stroke after stroke, he hammered away at Wing Zero which blocked each blow, though not without effort. The other suit gave way, startled at Van's unexpected aggression. "I can feel you slipping, Van!" Heero called out to him even as he battered Escaflowne's blade aside.   
It was time, Van decided, having pushed Wing Zero back in a defensive position. After a particularly powerful stroke, the King of Fanelia suddenly pulled back. Having careful driven the battle near a ledge, Van suddenly retreated towards the drop. Even as Heero moved forward to attack, Escaflowne leapt off the edge. For a moment nothing happened and Van could feel the wind whipping by him as he fell. Then he spurred Escaflowne to change, to transform. The suit seemed to twist and bend in ways Van was never able to follow and suddenly it had achieved its metamorphosis. Unlike any other Guymelefs, Escaflowne had the ability to transform into a dragon-like suit. The large ruby which powered the suit and was normally positioned at its chest became its eye and wings also formed. The pilot was no longer inside the suit and Van found himself standing on the dragon's back holding the reigns which he used to control the suit along with a close mental connection.   
To his relief, Escaflowne's decent came to a quick halt and suit shot forward, rising up past the ledge. Van felt a surge of relief, for a moment he was unsure of whether he would be able to escape Heero. "A temporary escape," Van reminded himself. He would be back to continue their fight once he had a chance to recuperate and find new strength. A sudden blast of heat startled Van from his thoughts and he glanced behind him. To his shock he saw a second dragon suit following close in pursuit. It was dark gray and as he looked closer, Van recognized its pilot.   
"Did you think you could escape that easily, Van?" Heero called out to him, "Escaflowne isn't the only suit with transformation capabilities! Wing Zero and I will crush you, Van! We will defeat all that stand in our way!"  
As if to punctuate the statement, Wing Zero launched a column of flame from its jaws, the fire clearing the distance between the two dragons in moments. Van leaned to the side, giving a sharp tug on the reigns. Even with his quick wits, the king was barely able to escape the searing blaze which shot by him. Van could feel the blood on his face drying under the heat and he felt panic threatening to take over. "Wing Zero can shoot fire?" Van thought in almost disbelief, well aware of his own Guymelef's limitations.   
Glancing behind him again, the weary warrior could see Heero's eyes glowing with a dangerous gleam all their own. His smile was savage, like that of an animal- no, worse! For surely an animal's eyes did not contain such cruelty, such evil. As Escaflowne turned sharply to avoid another blast of flames, Van was almost thrown off. "This can't be happening!" the king thought desperately, weaving in the air in a futile attempt to throw off his pursuer. As if to emphasize his statement the ominous clouds which had been forming let loose their tears and a heavy rain began to fall. A roll of thunder closely accompanied by a flash of lightening all too close caused Van further apprehension as he ducked and weaved among the peaks. With Heero's laughter and the occational deadly pillar of fire close behind him, Van realized that things couldn't get much worse. "Hitomi!" Van cried out.  
  
Hitomi stared up the dark mountainside to the distant battlefield where hundreds of men contended against one another, fighting for their ideals. Even from the distance she was at, the girl from the Mystic Moon could see the crimson glow from the fires which burned relentlessly, sending the souls of the dead on their journey into the heavens. Occasionally the mountain would shudder and Hitomi couldn't help but wonder whether it was Van who had taken such a great fall.   
Beside her, Dryden and Millerna also gazed into the distance. Before he had been king, Dryden had been a rich merchant who traveled all over Gaea making transactions and meeting with clients. Because he had never had proper instruction in the art of war, the Asturian King had stayed behind and, like Hitomi, watched the distant scene apprehensively. Millerna was the youngest princess of Asturia before she was married to Dryden and became queen. She was a proficient healer and a great help in the Gaea War. Though she had originally been in love with Allen, Millerna eventually found it in her heart to love Dryden and the two had been married for quite some time. The triad was standing on the railing of an Asturian sentry outpost at the very base of the mountains.   
"It seems strange that up on those peaks Gaea's entire future is being decided," Dryden mused allowed. "How ridiculous that this has happened a second time. War causes nothing but needless waste! It does nothing but destroy and kill."  
Millerna took a step over to lean against Dryden. The king wrapped one arm around her as she replied, "It is tragic that this endless cycle of destruction must repeat itself once again. All those who are righteous grieve at the sorrows and devastation created by needless battles. That is why I know you are a good man. When I see the sadness in your eyes I know that my husband is an righteous and noble person and, though I too mourn the repercussions of war, I am proud."  
Hitomi was about to respond when suddenly a familiar voice crying her name caused her to stop short. "Hitomi!" she heard Van scream, though whether it was out loud or in her mind she could not tell.   
"Van," Hitomi exclaimed, jerking her head up. Even as Dryden and Millerna turned to look at her, the girl's sight blurred and she tumbled backwards. As her vision refocused, Hitomi was standing about half way up the mountain at a relatively flat clearing. In front of her, Allen was standing directly in front of her, partially blocking her view. "Allen!" she cried out to him but he ignored her and began to run forward. As he moved out of the way, Hitomi could see two winged figures in the center of the clearing.   
One of them she recognized immediately as Van, on his back, wings sprawled awkwardly to the side. A closer look showed that he was injured, bleeding from a nasty wound to the head and several deep gashes in his arms and chest which was bear. His wings appeared to be damaged as well, and blood was beginning to seep from a nasty cut, defiling the pure white with its growing red stain.  
The King of Fanelia was holding his sword weakly in one hand and even as she watched, the other figure swung his own blade to send it flying out of his grasp and landing several yards away. Hitomi ran forward, identifying the other teenager as the boy in her previous vision, Heero. He was grinning fiercely and his eyes seemed to glow with a fire of their own. As Van leaned back, obviously growing feint from lack of blood, Heero shifted his grip so that the end of his blade pointed down. Raising it high, he prepared to stab Van through the chest, a blow that would no doubt be fatal. As Hitomi continued to run forward, her eyes widened and she realized that neither she, nor Allen would get there in time. "No!" Hitomi screamed as Heero tightened his grip and began to bring down his weapon.  
Hitomi jerked straight up, startling Dryden and Millerna who had been propping up her head and looking down at her with concerned looks. The teenage girl quickly glanced at her surroundings, her eyes darting fearfully. It had only been a dream- no, a vision. But a vision of the future or the present? "Hitomi," Millerna exclaimed, "Are you all right?"  
"I had a vision," Hitomi quickly exclaimed, getting quickly to her feet. The sky had grown darker and a heavy rain began to fall even as a flash of lightening briefly illuminated the scene, followed quickly by a deafening crash of thunder.   
"What happened?" Dryden quickly asked, his voice showing both his almost child-like curiosity and a deeper concern.   
"It was Van," Hitomi explained, "he and Heero were fighting. And then..." The sixteen-year-old trailed off, letting the short silence emphasize her unsaid words. "I have to find Van before it's too late!" she told them, moving towards the stairs which led to the base floor and the sturdy door which led to the outside and the battlefield.   
"Hitomi, don't go!" Millerna exclaimed, "It's too dangerous!" Ignoring the other girl's pleas, Hitomi continued to dash towards the stairs. Surprised that the king wasn't trying to stop her, the teenage girl chose to look back. Behind her, Dryden was looking at her with an alert, deliberating expression on his face, as if he were assessing her actions and trying to decide something. "Say something to her," Millerna pleaded with her husband, "convince her to stay where it's safe."  
"I have been hiding," Dryden murmured, causing the Queen to falter, "I have been avoiding my responsibilities as king."  
"What are you talking about, darling?" Millerna asked him, her voice full of anxiety.   
"Here I am, King of Asturia," Dryden continued his voice growing in strength with each passing word, "and I am hiding in safety while others die protecting my country! It isn't right!"  
"But Dryden!" Millerna attempted to reason with her determined husband even as he began to walk over the wet and slippery balcony towards Hitomi, "you don't have any experience!"  
"I will do everything I can to protect my country and you, Millerna. Even if it means I die on the battlefield. I refuse to cower in fear while others fight my battles for me."  
"But darling!" Millerna's voice began to quiver as she realized she wasn't going to be able to reason with her husband, "You also have a duty as king to live so that you can help your people when the war is over as well as while it's going on. They need you! I need you!"  
Dryden turned now, to face his wife and his face softened. Hitomi felt uncomfortable, and not just because of the rain and her already wet clothes. She felt as if she was intruding on a private moment between the royal couple. "I know. But even though I am a king, and a merchant before that, I am still a man. And I will fight alongside every other able man in Asturia with an righteous heart. Besides," he added, smiling at his wife even as a flash of lightening threatened to ruin the moment, "I will come back alive. You have the word of the King of Asturia."  
"Well then," Millerna pursed her lips, "I guess that will have to do." As Hitomi turned around and walked quickly down the stairs with Dryden close in pursuit, Millerna called above the sound of the wind, "I love you!"  
Dryden paused for a moment and Hitomi waited somewhat impatiently as he yelled back, "I love you too!"  
Then the very odd pair ran down the rest of the stairs and, pausing only long enough for Dryden to get in the King's personal Guymelef, a suit which had been handed down for generations but hadn't seen very much use, went forth into the darkness. With the large Guymelef carrying her carefully in its hand, the two people proceeded up the mountain. "Van," Hitomi thought desperately, "Please hold on. I am coming!"  
  
Noin tightened her grip on the Mercurius's sword as she stepped back from the doomed Melef. The suit quickly collapsed, liquid metal poring from the wound she had just inflicted. Glancing to both sides of her, she saw the rest of her soldiers struggling to hold the last remains of the line which separated the enemy and the peaceful city of Palas below them. As she watched, one of the young Asturian soldiers was cruelly knocked to the ground and then stabbed through the chest by a Baslam warrior. Another one of her students had been killed. But then most of the people fighting alongside her had been her students at one point or another. Baroness Noin had been in charge of training the next generation after the Gaea war though it appeared that much of that generation would not survive their first real battle. It had begun to rain and the water came down in sheets, mixing with the blood of the fallen.  
"Hold the line!" the determined young woman yelled out to her subordinates over a thunderclap which almost drowned out her words. Trying desperately to rally her troops, Noin rushed forward to assist a nearby Guymelef in its duel. As she moved to help, the Guymelef bearing Asturia's colors leaned too far forward in one of its thrusts, leaving it open to attack. Knocking the suit's weapon down, the enemy swung its own sword just as Noin arrived on the scene. "No!" the Asturian knight cried out in anguish as the attacker sliced through the head of the Melef, leaving a spray of blood and liquid metal in its wake.   
The dying screams of the many promising youths which were dying all around her and the knowledge that they would never again see their families or lovers who were no doubt waiting anxiously for a homecoming which would not occur infuriated Noin. As the other suit turned to face her, Noin screamed in rage. "Too late!" the young woman yelled angrily as she rammed into the Guymelef with her blade held tightly in front of her. Mercurius's sword impaled the enemy suit, going straight through and destroying both it and the pilot instantly.   
Pulling back from the remains, Noin watched as the suit collapsed with a small burst of liquid fire. Clenching her jaw, the normally level headed young woman felt fiery tears running down her tears. Though she disliked violence and war... well it was her friends and colleagues that were dying around her, damn it! Baslam had shown its bloodthirsty side when it had launched the energist bomb during the Gaea war, an ill advised attack which had caused massive casualties on both sides. Now it was once again responsible for a great loss of life and she would not let those crimes go unanswered.   
"For Asturia!" she screamed, sheathing her sword and grabbing a large Asturian flag on the end of a spear from one of her departed comrades. "Charge!" Her battlecry seemed to bring new life into the cause and her forces fought on with renewed strength. To Noin's joy she saw that the tide of the battle, at least in the area around her, was beginning to change. With Mercurius's large shield in one hand and banner waving in the other, the Asturian knight led her troops as they pushed back Baslam's forces. Noin was half way up the rise with her regiment closely behind her when a large Guymelef came into view in front of her. As she watched, the suit raised a large hand held cannon and aimed it at the incoming militia.   
"Look out!" Noin cried out desperately, but once again her words were drowned out by a crash of thunder. As the enemy Guymelef fired, Noin dropped to one knee and raised shield to cover herself. The ground shook violently from the explosion which followed and despite her firm footing, Noin had to struggle to keep from being blown backwards. Clenching her teeth and grunting under exertion, the knight closed her eyes as a blinding light threatened to blind her. When the light and pressure was gone, Noin lowered the shield and got to her feet. To her horror she saw that she was alone in a wide dent in the ground. All around her were the remains of the soldiers who moments before were so full of life. All were scorched and the ground itself was black and charred. Her shield was almost completely worn through and even as she tossed it aside it broke into several useless pieces.   
Drawing her sword, Noin looked up at the single Guymelef which had caused the death of so many good men and women. And it had been done in such an impassionate and cold-blooded manner. They hadn't even been given a chance to defend themselves! "Damn you!" she screamed in frustration as unbidden tears formed at her eyes. All of her colleagues, all of her friends and pupils; all were gone in a matter of seconds. Unadulterated hatred filled Noin and her hands trembled with rage as she stared at the single cause of all her pain and anger.   
The dark blue suit raised the cannon in one hand and tossed it aside. The mask opened and to her surprise Noin saw a woman's face staring at her. "An energist cannon, as powerful as it is, can only fire one shot before it overheats," the woman explained, "A pity really but never-the-less it is a useful weapon don't you agree?"   
Noin opened her own visor and stared into the eyes of her foe. "How could you?" she asked, her voice coming out both angry and shocked at the same time, "How could you kill those people so cruelly and then talk about it casually?"  
The woman's triumphant look faded quickly and she grew serious as she looked at Noin as if she were assessing her. "I will do whatever is necessary to support Duke Treize," the ruthless officer replied, "even if it means using weapons which his Excellency does not condone."  
Noin shook her head, her disbelief quickly turning to contempt and fury, "No... You are wrong! You are a monster! I will put an end to your cruel acts right here and now. Not to avenge the lives of my people, though I do grieve for them, but to prevent future loss of life do I challenge you."  
The woman's cold smile sent a chill up Noin's spine as she drew a wicked looking sword from her back. "I am curious to the identity of my opponent," the Baslam officer smirked, "so that I will know what to tell the mason to put on your tombstone."  
Noin struggled to retain her composure as she responded, "My name is Lucrezia Noin. Remember it well, for it will be the last thing you ever hear."  
"Noin?" the woman repeated back in surprise. Then her smile returned and she grinned fiercely at the Asturian knight. "Ah, so you are the woman that has stolen Sir Merquise's absolute loyalty from his Excellency."  
"What?" Noin's eyes widened at the mention of her missing beloved.   
"Yes, I recognize you from his description. You are the one who is preventing Zechs from giving his complete allegiance to Sir Khushrenada. Because of you he has been reduced to an indecisive, useless excuse for a soldier. And his Excellency cannot afford useless soldiers."   
As she spoke, the woman was slowly moving forward but Noin was too preoccupied to notice. So Zechs hadn't betrayed them after all! At least, not fully. They might still have a chance at happiness. Though he would have to tell her the complete truth and rearn her trust, the young woman was certain that she could find it in her heart to forgive the man who had won her heart. Had he not said in the letter that he loved her and would return to her side? Her rage quickly fading replaced by relief, Noin barely saw the other officer's attack in time to dodge out of the way.   
"I am Trieze's most trusted and respect aid and assistant; nicknamed the Fiery Une by my enemies! I am Colonel Une and for the sake of Lord Treize and ideals he fights for I will kill you!" Une shouted, holding her blade confidently in front of her.   
Soon Noin found herself on the defensive, putting all her skills to the test as she blocked and parried blow after blow which threatened to destroy her. Her brief fury had faded and was replaced by thoughts of Zechs. All she could think about was her desire to see him again. To tell him that she understood and that they could still live happily ever after as in the storybooks they had both read as a children. As Noin brought her blade horizontally above her head to block a downward chop she realized that she wanted to live. She had to survive to tell her beloved that she had forgiven him. And more than that, she wanted to live for herself! She still had things she wanted to do in life, places she wanted to go, things she wanted to see.   
Letting the acknowledgement of her desire give her strength, Noin launched on the attack, slashing and stabbing at her foe. "I want to live!" she thought, swinging her blade with renewed strength and trusting her well developed skills to bring her victory.   
As if sensing her change in attitude, Une backed off, readjusting her footing and stance. "Well, it looks like I am in for a fight after all!" the other warrior proclaimed, "But I will not be defeated. I will serve Duke Treize to the very end and live to see his ideal future brought about."  
"It is a pity that things turned out this way," Noin replied almost regretfully as she too braced herself, "for I could respect someone as loyal and skillful as you are."  
"Yes, a pity," Une replied and for a moment, the Asturian knight thought she detected a hint of sadness in the other woman's voice, "but I will show you no mercy."  
"Neither will I," Noin replied back tightening her grip. Then, after a moment's pause, she rushed forward, her feet leaving muddy imprints in the blackened ground.   
"Asturia!"  
"Baslam!"   
"I will win, Zechs," Noin thought as the two blades met with a crash, "I will see you again."  
"This is for Treize!" Une yelled, raising her blade high. 


	24. End of a Visionary

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
I estimate about 3-5 more chapters to go. When I am finished I will probably start looking for websites willing to post my fic so if you have a website and are interested in posting it (giving me credit of course) please email me. This is somewhat of a short chapter but I felt a need to post it separately. You'll see why if you haven't already guessed.   
~Crazy Tom~  
  
The battle against the determined oriental Emperor was well under way. The two soldiers were as evenly matched in Guymelef as they were on foot and had been dueling nonstop for over twenty minutes. When they had first begun to fight both men had yelled their individual battle cries but for the last half of their skirmish had lapsed into a stubborn silence broken only by the thunder of their weapons crashing together and the heavy breathing of the two warriors.   
After a breath pause, Nataku again charged forward, swinging its pike threateningly. Treize blocked Wufei's slashes with his own blade skillfully wielding his weapon of choice to the best of his abilities. The Draconian continued his offensive by launching his dragon fist at Treize. The large serpent head flew forward and the Duke of Baslam had to throw himself backwards to avoid being crushed. Even with his own momentum, the impact threw Tallgeese backwards. With a cry of pain, Treize landed on his back and letting his instincts take over, threw himself to the side. Once again his combat sense had served him well and he barely avoided Wufei's blade which immediately arched downwards and collided with the ground, shattering the imprint which had been left behind by Tallgeese's fall.   
Treize was on his feet in an instant, throwing himself into the battle with sword ready. His seemed to cut the air itself as it collided repeatedly with the long portion of Wufei's pike, unable to get past his blocks. As Tallgeese paused with its blade grinding against Nataku's staff, the Emperor raised his dragon fist. Treize had about half a second to throw himself out of the way before Wufei launched a column of flame the lit up the entire landscape. For once the Duke of Baslam was glad his clothes and person were drenched with sweat and luckily only a small portion of Tallgeese was hit by the inferno which had so nearly ended the entire battle.   
Taking advantage of Wufei's attack, Treize reached up and ripped off Tallgeese's cape which had caught on fire, unhindered by the rain which had begun to pour down on the battlefield. In one quick movement, he threw the burning cloak at Nataku, covering most of it. As the Draconian struggled to throw off the hindering cloth which prevented him from seeing his opponent, Treize seized his chance.   
Aiming for Nataku's side, the Duke of Baslam charged forward. "I will end this fight while still sparing Wufei's life," Treize thought, bringing his blade back to stab. As he plunged his sword downward, his Excellency heard of a loud crash. Glancing downwards to find the source of the noise, he saw a large object obscuring his view of his lower torso. The Guymelef sized blade was embedded through Tallgeese and deeply into his own stomach. A large red stain was slowly spreading on his white and blue uniform. "This blood is never going to come out," Treize thought, a sense of peace settling over him. The duke tried to remember when he had last bought new clothes. It had been a long time. He would have to remember to ask Lady Une whether she would accompany him. Looking up he saw that Nataku had thrown off the cloak at the last moment and had raised its pike so that Tallgeese had run head long into its blade.   
Treize shuddered violently and realized that he could taste blood on his lips. As Nataku got painstakingly to its feet, Tallgeese fell slowly backwards, as if it knew that it had taken its last step and was taking that last breath before the end. With a loud boom the suit hit the ground, lying flat on its back, and causing a cloud of dust to rise up around the it. With one shaky hand, Treize opened the cockpit so that he could see the sky and feel the cool rain on his face. "It is a shame that it is so cloudy," Trieze thought, "I had hoped to see the stars one last time."   
The Duke of Baslam shivered and noticed that it had gotten rather cold recently. He vaguely remembered hearing about a drought that had been going on recently and hoped that the rain would bring relief to the Baslam's populace. And Asturia's too, he decided. Yes, even Asturia. It was a shame it had ended up like this after all his efforts to bring about true peace and prosperity to Gaea's entire populace, all of its classes. He wondered whether he would be remembered as a villain who tried to conquer Gaea for his own selfish benefit and his memory spit at. He would like to have been remembered fondly as a visionary and yes, maybe even a martyr who died for his ideals. However it seemed likely that the latter would not be the case. "It is a shame really," Treize thought, "but then again it's too late to do anything about it now."   
The Duke of Baslam shuddered again, more violently than before. "So this is what it feels like to be dying," Treize thought. The rain had lightened somewhat, at least for the moment, and he smiled slightly, enjoying the sensation of drops trickling down his face. Then Treize's thoughts went to Colonel Une and frowned. He would not be able to return to her. To tell her what was in his heart. To say those three fateful words and hear them spoken to him.   
"My dear lady," Treize thought, "I am deeply sorry I will not be able to fulfill my promise to you. However, it appears that destiny has selected a different fate for me."   
Looking back at the turbulent sky, Treize vaguely wondered whether he had any regrets. He had always thought himself to be a man who was always certain of his actions. But now, as death closed in on him, he wondered whether it had been worth it. Not just his own life, but the lives of his men and those they had fought. Then, up in the sky, he thought he saw a small break in the clouds. There, in that single patch of clear sky he thought saw a lone star, shining brightly like a beacon leading him into the heavens. Or perhaps just out of his body until he was to be reborn again in a new life. It would be... nice to experience a time when his thoughts were not clouded by the misgivings and anxiety caused by war. To be a pure and innocent youth once more...  
For the end was near now, there was no denying it. And yet, he felt oddly at peace, perhaps for the first time in his life. He did not fear death and his only sorrow was not being able to meet his lady as he has promised. "I am sure she will understand," he thought, "as she always has."  
As his vision began to turn dark, Treize thought he saw the silhouette of an angel standing over him, its wings shielding him from the rain. The heavenly spirit was speaking, Treize could see his mouth moving, but he could not make out his words. As he slowly felt himself going numb, Treize tried to speak. His barely mouth moved, forming his final words though he wasn't sure if he was saying them out loud. But then, it didn't really matter anymore. "My lady. Did I do right?" And then there was darkness.   
  
"Treize?" Wufei asked for the second time, looking down at his collapsed foe. The Duke's lips were moving, forming silent words which the young Emperor could only guess at. And then his eyes seemed to go blank and his mouth was still. "Treize!" Wufei screamed a final time but the body lay unmoving.   
The Draconain straightened, bringing his wings back behind him, no longer shielding the fallen warrior. There was no need to do that now. Treize had left this world, leaving only an empty husk in his wake. The rainwater trickled down the expanse of Wufei's wings, flowing in small streams along the tiny tracks and patterns which made up the delicate appendage before collecting on the end of his sleek feathers and finally dripping onto the muddy earth.   
His hair and clothes were soaked, clinging mercilessly to his body. Wufei clenched his fists and looked up at the violent sky, mirroring his own conflicting emotions. He had defeated his enemy, through his own skill alone. He had won the duel and soon the battle and in turn the war. He had proven himself worthy of his people's legacy and heritage so why did he still feel so uneasy and why did his hands shake so? It was not from the cold, though the rain drenched him to the bone and a bitter wind had begun to blow.   
Could it be that he mourned the dead warrior? He had respected Treize as an equal, yes. However, respecting ones prowess and feeling anguish at his death were two different things. Sir Khushranada had died honorable so there was no reason to grieve. And yet...   
Wufei took a deep breath, allowing his quivers to fade. It had to be Quatre, Duo, and Trowa's bad influence that made him feel sorrow at Sir Khushranada's death. Yes Treize had died, but he had perished in a manner fitting of truly honorable warrior. If the universe had any sense of justice, the other man would reborn as one of the highest of Gaea's creatures. Or maybe, at the end, the other warrior had finally achieved some level of enlightenment. Maybe Treize's soul would be able to find a state of peace that it could never achieve in life. He hoped so.  
The Draconian reached out a hand and gently closed Treize's eyelids. One thing was for certain, he would not soon forget his most worthy opponent. He would continue to fight for Lord Heero and the ideals he had been taught as a child. It was destiny that had selected the Draconians to rule just as it had been destiny for him to defeat Treize. His people would rise again, he was sure of it. It was only a matter of time now.   
"Treize," he spoke aloud, ignoring the rain which had begun to come down harder than ever before, "I will remember your honorable sacrifice. Your death has reaffirmed by beliefs and given me new strength to persevere. I thank you."  
A flash of lightening lit up the scene, illuminating Wufei's face and light gray wings. His expression was the epitome of determination. He would not falter. The people of Atlantis would once again take their places as leaders of Gaea. And he would be there to see it. Wufei turned from the defeated Tallgeese and walked swiftly towards Nataku. It was time to find High Lord Heero. 


	25. Milliardo's Choice

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
  
Clang! The two blades connected loudly, causing a surge of sparks form around the point of impact. Zechs could feel his muscles burning as he strained against the other warrior, pushing himself to his limit. A short distance away he could hear Allen also grunting under the exertion as the two warriors pushed against each other. Then they parted, drawing back only to launch another series of fast attacks and parries.   
Slashes, thrusts, even downward swipes; all blocked and countered only to have the reposts stopped. The pair fought on, oblivious to the sleet which came down in thick sheets around them. Scherazade was an excellent suit, there was no denying it, but Epyon was the pinnacle of Baslam's Guymelef technology. Frustrated by his lack of progress with a sword, Milliardo stepped back, preparing a different approach.   
"Are you ready to admit defeat?" Allen asked almost eagerly. Zechs found himself smiling. It had been too long since he had been in a fight he could enjoy. The Sanc Kingdom ordeal had been too full of stress, the stakes to high to be able to let lose. If he intended to become a Peacecraft, it would be good for him to let go one last time. If not, then this fight was to the death and he would have to relinquish control and thought if he wanted to win. Either way, it was in his favor not to hold anything back.  
"You would like that, wouldn't you, Allen?" Zechs taunted, "But I am not finished yet!" As he finished speaking, he charged forward, yelling a battle cry. With his left hand, the Peacecraft heir brought Epyon's whip into play by swinging the wicked metal switch at Scherazade's shiny gold visor. Milliardo's hair billowed out behind him as he threw himself forward.   
But Allen was fast and even as the metal spine flew threw the air, the Asturian Guymelef raised its sword and with a resounding bang the two objects collided. Milliardo's whip quickly wrapped around the blade and with a sharp yank, the sword was pulled out of the way and Schezarade was open to attack. Epyon continued rushing towards the enemy suit, its own blade cutting through the air towards his foe. As the tip of his weapon sailed towards the body of the Guymelef, Zechs thought for a moment that he had actually beaten the Knight of Caeli. Then, at the last possible moment, the Schezarade turned, twisting in a way that the prince had never thought possible, and Zechs found himself stumbling past his foe, horribly off balance.   
With a sharp tug, Zechs found feel Epyon's whip being wrenched from his grip and even as he ran forward to regain his equilibrium, the weapon was pulled from his hand. By the time he had turned around, Allen had removed the cord from his weapon and was ready to face him once again. Milliardo tightened his grip on the handle of his weapon. "Not bad, Allen!" he called over the sound of the wind, "You are as skilled in a Guymelef as the rumors say. Your control over the suit is astounding!"  
"And you, Zechs!" Allen called back, his voice almost drowned out by a clap of thunder, "I am impressed with your abilities as well! You are better than even I expected. However, it won't be enough."  
Milliardo smiled, raising his sword in front of his face perpendicular to the ground. "We will see, won't we?" Behind the Asturian he could see two other Guymelefs in the middle of a duel not far off. One of them appeared to be Baslam, the other Asturian. Zechs watched for a moments, admiring the pilots' skill. It was obvious that both fighters were veterans for they moved and fought like soldiers of the highest caliber though which one was better Milliardo could not determine.   
Allen, oblivious to the spectacle behind him and seeing the other warrior's hesitance, called out, "Are you ready to continue our fight or are you prepared to give up?"  
"Not a chance!" the platinum blonde warrior yelled back, running forward to face his opponent yet again.   
With a crash the two knights continued their conflict and Zechs once again relied on the skills and reflexes he had finely toned during the Gaea War. Back and forth the two suits weaved, dancing their waltz of death. The two Guymelefs were a blur, moving back and forth, all the while sending a shower of sparks and filling the air with the resounding sound of metal colliding with metal. As the duel went on, Zechs continued to push himself to his fullest potential, bringing every ounce of skill he had into play. Slowly, Allen was pushed back, his seemingly endless supply of energy slowly being worn down, so that several minutes later the match was beginning to draw to a close.   
Milliardo was breathing hard now, his hands long since having gone numb from the cold and the rain. His arms, legs, and back ached from overuse and his heart pounded, desperately pumping much needed oxygen to his burning muscles. But he was winning, there was no doubt of that. Allen's strokes were becoming more and more sloppy, his defenses beginning to break down.   
Occasionally, Zechs would pause for a moment and see that the other conflict which had spotted earlier was still going on. The blue and plum colored suits were still going at it and neither had displayed a serious advantage of yet. Pushing the nagging thought that he was missing something out of his mind, Milliardo focused on the battle at hand.   
As he swung his blade, putting what force he had left into his attacks, Allen seemed to lose his footing on the muddy soil. The Scherazade slipped, its legs coming out from under it, and slowly tumbled backwards towards the ground. Seizing what might be his only opportunity to achieve victory, Zechs launched Epyon into the air, his blade raised high. Time seemed to slow as he sailed upwards and even as he shifted his blade for the kill he glanced over at the other duel. Another two Guymelefs had entered the fray, on the side of Baslam, and the three suits were closing in on the outnumbered purple armor.   
Looking back down, Milliardo saw that Allen was wide open to attack, having not even hit the ground yet. As he twisted his sword so that the tip was pointing downwards, Zechs suddenly realized what was happening. This was the trap he had fallen for the last time he had fought Allen, the duel right before he had returned to Baslam. Yes, he saw it now. Scherazade's sword seemed so far away, so removed that it seemed to be of no consequence, yet less than a second before Epyon came down the enemy Guymelef would roll out of the way and bring it to his throat before he could react. On foot the move would be impossible to prevent at the point he was at, but Allen had forgotten that Zechs was in his natural environment: his personal Guymelef.   
The entire chain of thought having taken less than a second, Zechs had already decided on his course of action by the time the enemy suit hit the ground. As Epyon plunged downwards, the Baslam Knight released the handle of the sword with one hand. Lightening Count had a millisecond to take aim and fire before he hit the earth with a crash. As he had predicted, Allen had somehow had time to roll out of the way. The difference was that his sword was not in hand. It was pinned to the ground by Epyon's Chleama Claw.   
So fate had selected him to be victorious after all. He would be Zechs Merquise the soldier for the rest of his life. So be it. With a roar, the Baron swung his blade towards the startled Scherazade. Time seemed to stop as the sword cut through the air towards Allen's suit, weapon-less and too surprised to react. Milliardo's hand was firm as he gripped his blade and prepared to finish his opponent. And then he heard a distant cry which made him stop short. "No! I will not lose!"   
Zechs recognized the voice immediately; it was Noin! She was in danger. With a jerk which made his entire arm throb painfully, the warrior forced his swing to an abrupt standstill. His weapon slowed and finally stopped less than a foot away from Scherazade's body. Ignoring the shocked Allen, Milliardo quickly looked for the source of his beloved's voice. To his astonishment he saw that the origin of the cry was actual one of the Guymelefs which he had seen battling earlier.   
Yes, of course! He recognized it now, though it had been too distant and he too distracted to identify it earlier. Mercurius, Noin's personal suit was in the middle of a conflict against three other Guymelefs. A battle it was beginning to lose. "Noin!" Milliardo yelled, launching into the air and leaving all thoughts of Allen and his conflict behind.   
The russet colored suit shot through the air as if flying from the mouth of hell. "Please let me be in time," Zechs prayed, urging Epyon into greater speed. As he rapidly closed the distance between them, the knight was able to better assess the situation. Noin was surrounded and the three enemy Guymelefs were slowly moving in, cutting off any chance she had at escape. Any minute now they would charge and the Mercurius would be cut down, unable to defend itself from all sides.   
As the lead suit moved in for the kill, Milliardo let forth a yell which seemed to pierce the darkness, drowning out the sounds of the rain and thunder. Even to his own ears the cry sounded like that of a man whose very soul was being ripped from his body. The shout had no words, only the desperate emotion which filled Milliardo's very essence. He would not let Noin die! In any case, the sound startled the blue suit enough to cause it to hesitate and it slowly turned to find its source.   
"Too late!" Zechs thought to his satisfaction as he plowed into the lead Guymelef, sending it flying backwards. As if on cue, the Mercurius rushed forward, sword swinging. By the time the black spots had faded from Milliardo's eyes, one of the suits was lying on the ground, the other in retreat.   
The mask to Mercurius opened with a snap and the Peacecraft heir could see Noin's face. Her cheeks were flushed and grime darkened her appearance. Her hair was soaked with sweat along with the rest of her face and clung to her skin. Her eyes were alight with the heat of battle and as she glanced at him, the young man could not help but think that she had never looked more beautiful. "I don't know who you are!" she called out to him, "But thank you for your help. I think I can handle it, though, so why don't you retreat to safer ground."  
That was Noin all right; always independent and capable, ever thinking of others' safety before her own. Milliardo opened his mask to reveal his identity and could not help but smile at his beloved's look of shock. "Zechs!" the Asturian knight exclaimed.   
Milliardo felt a wave of emotions wash over him. Relief, joy, desperation; all were mixed together in a powerful feeling which threatened to overwhelm him. All he knew was his love for the woman he would gladly spend the rest of his life with. "Lucrezia," Milliardo called back, his voice choked with emotion, "I am sorry that I left you. I think I am finally ready to be truly open with you. No more lies, no more half-truths."  
"And no more running away?" Noin called back.  
"No more running!" the Peacecraft heir reassured her, "Lucrezia, I promise I will never disappear on you again."  
Before Noin could respond, a third voice interrupted the two lovers' reunion. Colonel Une's voice contained a cold anger which chilled the knight to the bone, "Zechs Merquise! Do not interfere. I will finish this Asturian," the venomous woman practically spat the word, "once and for all."  
"You will have to defeat me first!" Milliardo called back, raising his sword.   
"So you have betrayed us after all," Une snarled, "I was hoping that this would happen. Now I will have the pleasure of killing you myself. You have betrayed your country and your duke. For that you must die. As soon as I deal with your lover here I will take care of you."  
"No," the Prince contradicted, his eyes flashing, "you will deal with me now."  
"Zechs!" Noin exclaimed, her tone somewhat sharp, "I appreciate what you are trying to do but I can take care of myself. This is my battle. Let me fight it."  
"Noin..." Milliardo murmured as the self-reliant woman pointed her weapon at Lady Une.   
"Now, Miss Une," Noin closed her visor and took a battle stance, "Why don't we finish our duel."  
"That is fine with me," Une smirked, raising her own blade so that the tip was pointing at Mercurius's throat. Before the battle could commence, however, a fourth Guymelef rushed up to the group.   
"Sir Allen!" Noin exclaimed as the Scherazade joined the growing Asturian force.   
"The Dragon Clan and Baslam forces are beginning to succumb. It is only a matter of time now before they are forced to retreat or surrender," the blonde knight exclaimed. As he spoke, the Vayeate began to take several steps backwards.   
"This isn't over, Zechs Merquise!" Lady Une snarled, "We will continue our duel another day. You can count on it." As the lone Baslam Guymelef took flight, the Colonel added maliciously, "That goes for you as well, Miss Noin. We will meet again!"  
Milliardo was about to jump into the air to pursue but Noin stopped him, saying, "Please, Zechs. Hasn't there been enough bloodshed for one day?"  
The Peacecraft did not answer, but relaxed his tense body. It was over, or would be soon. He would not have to fight anymore. He would never again take a human life. Fate had given him his answer, though not in the way he had originally expected. He could serve Treize no longer.   
Milliardo looked over at the Scherazade which was standing several yards away from him. Opening his helmet, he looked over at his former opponent's face. "Allen," he said as quietly as he could while still being heard over the rain.   
"It's all right," Allen replied to the other knight's unspoken question, his unspoken plea. "It's all right, my friend," he repeated, looking into Milliardo's eyes. To his surprise, the Peacecraft saw that the other man was smiling.   
"Noin," Milliardo exclaimed suddenly, "there's something I have to tell you..."   
But before he could continue, Allen interjected, "And we'll be happy and eager to hear it another time. However, right now Van needs our help. I saw him flying overhead a few minutes ago and another Dragon Guymelef was hot in pursuit."  
"Another Dragon Guymelef?" Noin asked, her voice full of disbelief.  
"Yes," Allen confirmed, "and it was closing in on him. If we don't hurry something awful could happen to our young Fanelian ally."  
As if punctuating his statement, Milliardo heard another voice struggling to yell above the rain. "Van! Van, where are you?"  
Looking over at where he had heard the sound, the knight saw a teenage girl in unfamiliar clothing running against the rain. She was soaked to the bone and half blinded by the thick sleet which was poring down on them all. "Hitomi!" he heard Allen exclaim next to him. "Hitomi!"  
"Sir Allen!" the girl paused and yelled up at the Asturian, "I think something terrible is going to happen to Van!"  
"Did you have a vision?" Allen called out, bringing Scherazade to its knee next to her.   
"There's no time!" Hitomi's voice was barely audible over a sudden clash of thunder, "We need to hurry!"  
Sensing the desperation of the situation, Allen reached out a hand and gently scooped the girl from the ground. "It will be faster this way!" the knight explained, straightening. Turning to his two companions, the Asturian knight gave his orders, "Zechs, I want you and Noin to rally our remaining forces. I am trusting you two to lead us to victory."  
"We will do our best, sir!" Lucrezia replied, saluting and turning towards where the remainder of the two armies were still fighting. As the two knights burst into a run, Milliardo could not help but wonder what the future would bring. However, one thing was certain. Now that he and his beloved Noin were reunited nothing could force them apart. Still... he had to wonder what had become of Treize. And Une; he was sure that he would see her again. It was only a matter of time before the Fiery One came after them. When that time came, he would be ready.  
  
Hitomi blinked water out of her eyes as she searched desperately for any sign of Van or Escaflowne. The Asturian Guymelef struggled up the mountainside, now slippery as a result of the wet soil. A flash of lightening brightly lit up the scene but gave her no aid in her task. "Do you see him?" Allen called out to her.  
"No!" Hitomi yelled back. As Scherazade shifted his grip on her, Hitomi felt something pressing into her side. The teenage girl twisted so that she could reach down to find the object which had caused her to be uncomfortable. To her surprise, Hitomi found that the item was inside her left pocket. Pulling it out, she saw that it was her pendant. Hitomi remembered that she had put the red jewel there after Trowa had warned her of the danger of wearing it while Heero was active. She had forgotten that it was still there and now she was thankful that she had chosen to keep it on her person.   
The girl from the Mystic Moon quickly slipped the necklace around her neck. Though she believed Trowa's cautions there was too much at stake to hold back now. Closing her eyes, Hitomi tried to shut out the sounds of the rain and thunder, to forget the feeling of Scherazade's fingers around her body. She had to concentrate, Van's life depended on it. In her mind she could see the small red jewel which hung from the necklace. "Find Van," Hitomi thought as clearly as she could, "Find Van."  
As her vision became more clear, the young seer saw the pendant swing sharply in front of them and to the right. "There!" she opened her eyes and jerked up her head. "Over there!" Hitomi yelled to Allen, pointing where the ornament had swung, "Van is in that direction!"  
Trusting her instructions, Allen turned and began running in the direction she had indicated. They were coming to the top of a sharp rise and Scherazade practically had to climb in order to continue. As they reached the top Hitomi felt a sudden urge to look up. To her surprise she saw two shapes barely visible in the clouds above them. As she watched the two large objects flew closer and she recognized Escaflowne as the one in the lead. "Allen!" she yelled, pointing at the two Guymelefs.   
As Scherazade turned to face the suits, Escaflowne soared directly at them. Hitomi had just enough time to catch a glimpse of an injured looking Van before the Escaflowne shot overhead, quickly followed by a similar looking dragon suit. Quickly turning her head to follow the two combatants with her eyes, Hitomi saw a strangely familiar scene before her. "Why," she exclaimed in shock, "this is exactly like my dream!"  
"Van!" Allen exclaimed in surprise and horror at the other man's predicament. Below them she could see the remainder of the Dragon-Baslam army battling the Gaea Coalition forces. The occasional explosion or blast of flame still lit up the valley in small bursts. The screams of the soldiers doomed to die on the battlefield filled the air and Hitomi gagged, remembering her violent vision. The prospect of all the brutality that was going on below them was enough to make her ill.   
Above the fighting Van and Heero engaged in their own battle and flame illuminated the dark clouds. Escaflowne dodged through the air, occasionally turning in an attempt to knock its opponent out of the sky but to no avail. The other dragon suit's eyes were glowing red, mirroring its pilot. Heero was closing in for the kill now and Hitomi realized it was only a matter of time before Van was defeated, either burned or knocked off Escaflowne to tumble to the ground below.   
"Van!" she screamed into the night but her cry was drowned out by the sounds of war. 


	26. Final Conflict

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
School's out now so I hopefully will have more time to write. I am almost done; this is the second to last chapter not including the epilogue which will be about a chapter long.  
*Warning: this chapter will end with an EXTREME cliffhanger. If you can't handle waiting another week (don't quote me on that estimate. hopefully it won't take longer than that. naybe even less) for the resolution, don't read. You've been warned.*   
  
Escaflowne ducked and weaved through the dark clouds which filled the sky. Van held tightly to the reins and resisted the urge to wipe the rainwater from his face. It was too dangerous to let go of his Guymelef, even for a moment. The king glanced anxiously behind him but Wing Zero was nowhere to be seen. That was the drawback of hiding in the clouds. It made it hard to be seen, but it also made it impossible to tell how far behind Heero was. "Maybe I've finally lost him," Van thought hopefully.  
A sudden clear mental image of Hitomi's pendant swinging violently to the left was his only warning. As the Fanelian ruler yanked the reins sharply, a column of flame shot through the thick haze. Luckily, Escaflowne had already been turning when Wing Zero had discharged its blaze, for the fiery blast seared the very air Van had been flying through moments before.   
Fighting rising panic, Van dropped from the sky, pushing Escaflowne into a near nose dive. The dragon suit rapidly descended and Van waited until he was moments from hitting the ground before pulling Escaflowne out of its dive. Skimming above the heads of the suits and men who fought below him, Van risked looking behind him. To his horror Wing Zero had successfully followed his lead and was less than fifteen yards behind him. Catching his fearful gaze, Heero quickly called out to him. "I am still here, Van, ready to finish off my prey at any moment. The serpent is about to be eaten by a bigger snake!"  
The king quickly turned back and tried desperately to regain his composure. He had to think of a plan, and quick. Heero was closing in fast and it would only be a matter of time before his pursuer caught up to him and finished him off. In an attempt to calm himself, Van took a deep breath and tried to picture Hitomi's pendant in his mind. The red ornament hung loosely from its gold chain, suspended unmoving in a black void. Suddenly, the pendant swung to the right and Van reflexively pulled on the reins, leaning sharply to one side.   
And not a moment to soon, for as Escaflowne twisted into a sharp turn, Wing Zero shot forth another pillar of fire, barely missing the king and his suit. Van's eyes snapped open and suddenly he knew what he had to do. Looking quickly at his surroundings, the king located a tall round peak a short distance away from where he was flying. Escaflowne quickly turned and soared swiftly towards the sharp incline. Shutting Heero's taunts out of his mind, Van focused his attention on the task at hand. "I can do it," he thought confidently, "I know I can."   
The Draconian relaxed and concentrated on Escaflowne. He could feel the Guymelef's ancient power underneath his feet, waiting for him. Closing his eyes for a moment, Van let himself feel its power, its presence. He could feel the suit. No, he was the suit. Van Fanel and Escaflowne were one and the same. After several moments, Van's eyes snapped open. He was ready. And just in time, for as he blinked water out of his vision, the young king could see the peak rising in front of him.   
Van looked behind him as Escaflowne began its sharp turn around the mountain and saw to his satisfaction that Wing Zero was still close in pursuit, though he could barely see it because of the curve of the peak. "Now is my chance!" the king thought and, letting go of the reins, he let his wings grow from his back, ripping his shirt to shreds instantly. Without hesitating, Van launched himself from his Guymelef, flapping his wings desperately to try and gain altitude. In his mind he could see through Escaflowne's eyes and tried desperately to retain control as the suit continued its turn. The wind battered against Van's wings, threatening to send him tumbling to the ground, and he struggled to keep control of both himself and his Guymelef. In order for his plan to work, Heero had to think that he was still on Escaflowne's back. There, below him, Van could see Wing Zero flying swiftly towards him. To his satisfaction, he saw that Heero was still intent on Escaflowne which meant he hadn't realized Van's absence.   
Flapping his wings with all his might, the Draconian soared downwards towards the High Lord who was still standing on Wing Zero's back. Van could feel his control of Escaflowne slipping as he was forced to divert more of his attention to his physical self. As the connection between man and suit slowly severed, the heir of Fanelia gave his final command to his suit, instructing it to break out of the dive and land. As Escaflowne slowed down and flew towards the ground, Van could see Heero stiffen as he realized something was wrong.   
"Too late!" Van yelled as the Draconian dove down and collided with the other boy. The impact momentarily stunned Van and he struggled to keep from falling as his vision slowly cleared. Blinking a mix of blood and water from his eyes, the young warrior saw to his relief that Heero must have been knocked from his suit for Wing Zero had crashed into the ground some thirty yards away and from the look of it, wouldn't be flying again any time soon. A momentary feeling of triumph quickly faded as Van's quick scan for the pilot showed that Heero was nowhere to be seen. As the Fanelian turned his head quickly, looking desperately for any sign of the other Draconian, a yell above him caused him to jerk his head up.  
"I am right here!" Heero screamed, swinging his sword downwards in a chopping motion as he plummeted towards Van. The king had just enough time to draw his own weapon and raise it before his foe reached him. The two blades connected with a loud clash and Van flapped his wings hard to keep from falling. Already his muscles were beginning to ache from the strain of hovering in the air while fighting the strong winds which threatened to send him spinning out of control. Heero had finally revealed his own ancestry and his large black wings were in full view, flapping aggressively to keep him from being battered away by the gale which raged on around them.   
Van allowed himself to fall and then, with several back wrenching flaps, flew back up to face Heero. The other warrior raised his sword to point it at Van. The Fanelian saw that Heero was holding the handle so tightly that his hands had begun to bleed. "I will kill you for this, Van Fanel," Heero spoke, looking him directly in the eye. The High Lord's voice was calm but with a dangerous, crazed edge that scared Van far more than any amount of yelling ever could.   
As Van stared at Heero he realized it was the first time he'd had a good view of his foe. Heero looked to be about his age and size but his face was worn, as if the burden of command had begun to eat away at him. The High Lord was wearing an ornate scarlet shirt with a black jacket over it and matching pants with a belt which bore the symbol of Atlantis and the Draconian people. His eyes seemed to reflect the light much like an animal's, an illusion that was not repressed by his large black wings which jutted from a pair of hidden slits in his clothing.   
Suddenly, with a flash of steel, Heero lashed out with his weapon. Clang! The two blades connected and Van struggled to fight mid air. The High Lord quickly drew back, flapping his wings once to push himself backwards, only to launch himself forward again swinging his weapon dangerously. A flash of lightening lit up the silvery blade as it reflected the light and Van brought his own blade up to parry. This time Heero continued his attack, slashing continuously in one fluid motion. Each time Van used his sword to block but the power behind the High Lord's blow shook him to the bone and he struggled to keep from falling.   
Van wondered how much longer his wings could keep him in the air, his rarely used appendage throbbing painfully already. Heero on the other hand seemed unaffected by the powerful winds and prolonged fight and continued pressing forward, knocking the Fanelian backwards with each blow. Finally, Van decided that he could persist in the aerial duel no longer and, as Heero prepared to swing, stopped flapping his wings. Immediately the Draconian began to fall downwards towards the ground, leaving Heero behind. After a second of two had gone by Van stretched out his wings and, with a agonizing lurch which caused him to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain, quickly slowed his descent, his momentum quickly propelling him forward with the wind. Van soared forward, flying faster than he ever had before.   
With the icy cold rain pelting his face, the Draconian risked a glance behind him to see if Heero was in pursuit. To his relief he observed that his foe was nowhere to be seen. Looking back in front of him, Van felt a momentary surge of relief. If he just made it to the ground he would finally be able to fight Heero on equal terms. His head had begun to bleed again and Van felt a momentary surge of dizziness as he continued flying forward. As his vision refocused, the king saw a shape shoot overhead, faster than even he. "What!" Van thought in alarm as he stared in awe as Heero twisted mid air and spread his wings vertically, causing him to come to an abrupt halt. Van had just enough time to raise his weapon before Heero flew forward and slashed viciously at him.   
The collision knocked Van backwards and he began to fall with his body parallel to the ground and his wings still spread out beneath him. Even as he struggled to straighten himself, Heero dropped from the sky towards him like a falcon diving for its prey. Van's hands had long since gone numb and he barely felt his body shake violently as he blocked Heero's blow. The other warrior locked blades with Van and allowed himself to fall, further pushing the Fanelian towards the earth. "Die, Van," Heero murmured, so quietly that his voice was barely audible over the wind and rain.   
As if sensing that the ground was only moments away, Van quickly reached up with his left hand and grabbed Heero wrist. Pulling with all his might and shifting his wings to slow his descent, Van twisted his position so that suddenly it was Heero who was on the bottom. The process had caused the wind to catch his wings, however, and he was quickly lifted upwards by the current of air. As Van broke out of his downwards plummet, Heero quickly turned his own body and followed, shooting upwards like an angel out of hell.   
The two Draconians continued their aerial fight, though this time never in one continuous attack. Instead, they dove towards each other, using their powerful wings to gain momentum. With a crash which mirrored the claps of thunder that resonated around them, the two Draconians met, sword colliding with sword. Then, after a brief exchange of slashes and parries, the two warriors were forced to withdrawal, fighting the wind to gain more altitude. Each time Van smashed into Heero and was forced to push himself painfully upwards to gain more altitude, he felt as if his wings were going to be torn off his back. His lip had begun to bleed from being bitten too hard and the feeling was beginning to fade from his arms. The blood loss had begun to wear him down as well, and only the pain kept him alert and conscious.   
Flying downwards harder than ever before, Van's blade once again collided with Heero's and the two warriors were thrown backwards from the collision. This time, however, Van recovered quickly and with several painful flaps shot forward. His sword met with Heero's and, rolling his wrist in a circular motion, the young king managed to temporarily expose his foe. Seizing his chance, Van lashed out with his blade and was able to slice Heero's arm as the other warrior retreated. Heero let out a small yell of pain as blood sprayed from the wound. Sensing a chance to end the fight, the Fanelian quickly drew back his arm and stabbed a second time. This time, however, his foe was ready for him and beat his blade aside. Before Van could dart back, Heero lunged forward, stabbing him deeply in the side. The king of Fanelia let out a cry of both pain and anger and, almost reflexively, swung his sword in the Heero's general direction even as his foe withdrew. To his enemy's surprise as well as his own, the king caught Heero across the face, leaving a long, if shallow, cut.   
For a moment the two warriors simply hovered in the same position, both breathing laboriously and assessing their wounds. "You are an excellent fighter, Van Fanel," Heero finally broke the silence, his voice louder than even the howling of the wind, "This has been an interesting battle. However," his tone shifted, becoming more serious and deadly, "now I will finish it."  
Van's eyes widened as Heero shifted his stance and slowly raised his blade. A flash of lightening behind him lit up the Emperor's face and the sudden clear glimpse of the other soldier's expression caused the Fanelian to falter. With a roar, Heero lunged forward, swinging his blade one-handedly with renewed strength and vigor. Unmercifully, he hacked at Van's defense, pushing constantly forward tirelessly. After a series of unrelenting blows, the two fighters once again locked blades and Van pushed with all his strength to keep from being thrown backwards. His face was only inches from Heero's and he could see the perspiration on the other fighter's face. The High Lord gritted his teeth and let forth another yell, shoving Van backwards.  
As the Fanelian battered Heero's next attack away, the other Draconian abruptly lashed out with his left hand. The Emperor's fist connected with Van's face and he was knocked backwards, his head ringing from the powerful blow. Heero swung his weapon downwards and Van was barely able to bring his blade up to block. Without pausing, Heero pulled back his sword and continued his offensive with another string of attacks. Finally it appeared as if Heero was going to try and finish the fight in one blow and Van knew he had to take what might be his last opportunity to defeat his opponent before his strength gave out.  
Heero had withdrawn several paces and Van could see that he would only have one chance. With a final cry, the Emperor surged forward, his wings beating the air to give him more speed as he charged his opponent. Heero was holding his sword in one hand which he had pulled back, obviously planning to stab Van through the chest in one lethal blow. As the leader of the Dragon Clan thrust his weapon forwards with all his might, Van swung his own weapon to knock it aside. The two blades connected and Van put all his strength into pushing Heero's weapon. "I'm going to do it," he thought triumphantly as his opponent's tip was forced away from his body. Shifting his weapon, Van brought the point of his own weapon downwards into the outer part of Heero's abdomen. The blade bit deeply into his enemy's flesh and the Emperor cried out in agony and... triumph? Van screamed as he felt a flash of sudden flash of intense pain from his back.  
In an instant, the king knew what had happened. Heero hadn't been aiming for his body at all; his target had been Van's wing. Without having to look behind him, Van knew the wound was grievous for he could no longer feel the majority of his right pinion. The sword had undoubtedly struck the muscular part of his appendage and Heero's look of savage exultation was enough to let him know that he had not come out the better of the two. As if in a dream, Van felt himself begin to fall helplessly downwards. As he moved silently away from Heero, the other warrior quickly leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Die."  
Still holding his sword in one hand, Van plummeted towards the ground below him. Though they had only been fighting about two Guymelefs' height above the ground, it was never-the-less a long fall. "I will not give up," Van thought as he watched the figure above him get smaller and smaller as the distance between them lengthened. "Though I do not believe I can win, I will continue to fight till the very end." With a horrible thud, Van hit the ground and for a moment he flickered at the edge of consciousness.   
Van tediously opened his eyes, struggling to keep from passing out. "I have to protect her," he thought. Picturing the loved ones he was fighting to defend in his mind, the earnest king slowly raised his head. Several yards away Heero slowly landed, his feet gently touching the muddy earth. To Van's minor satisfaction, he saw that the Draconian lord was bleeding freely from the wound to his side and blood trickled down his cheek from the cut Van had inflicted earlier. As if sensing his thoughts, Heero reached out his left hand and gingerly touched the bloody injury which was already saturating his shirt. His hand came away bright red and the Draconian's expression showed his disbelief. "You... you hurt me!" the combatant exclaimed in a mix of disbelief and anger.   
Van struggled to get to his feet as Heero's expression transformed into a look of murderous rage. "You bastard!" the High Lord spat at the muddy earth. Gone was the calm, cold anger and in its place a delirious fury. Van's wings were soaked with muddy rainwater and the right hung limply, stained red with blood. He was on his feet, barely, and hunched over holding his sword weakly in one hand.   
Van tried desperately to concentrate as his vision of a determined Heero walking purposefully towards him blurred and split into two figures. "I must concentrate," he thought, blinking to try and stay awake. "I must protect the people I care about." As his vision refocused, Van saw the determined Heero swing his blade towards him. Raising his own sword the wounded Fanelian blocked the blow but his weak grip betrayed him and his weapon sailed out of his hand, landing with a splash in a muddy puddle several yards away.   
Van glanced to the side and thought he saw the far off figures of Hitomi and Allen running down the slope towards him. "I must be hallucinating," the king thought as he felt a sudden surge of dizziness come over him. Van slipped back and found himself barely upright with his wings carrying part of his weight. The Fanelian looked back at Heero's face, now grinning as victory grew near. His eyes; they seemed to glow with a fire all their own. "Hitomi," Van murmured, his train of thought slipping as he thought of his sweetheart's beautiful face. She truly was beautiful and the young man wondered whether he had told her that enough. Damnit, he couldn't die now! Not when he had so much to live for, not when he still had people depending on him.   
Van struggled to keep his eyes open and he vaguely saw a glint of light from Heero's sword. As his opponent slowly brought his weapon upwards, Van thought he heard someone yelling something. As Van tried to make sense of the words, he saw Heero raise his sword high. "Hitomi," Van mouthed, no longer finding the strength to make the sounds. As Heero prepared to bring his blade down, the young man thought he heard a second voice yelling his name. 


	27. Resolution

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
This is the last real chapter. There will be an epilogue which will tell you what happens in the weeks/months after and also has a little twist/preview which will leave you crying for the sequel but the real end of the story is here. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please check back for the epilogue and news about the sequel. Oh and reviews are welcome as always.  
  
Hitomi was half way down the slope when she saw the angelic figure fall from the sky. Van seemed so small from afar, so distant; almost as if he were in another world in which she was simply a spectator. It seemed surreal, as if she were in a dream. Yet there he was, plunging towards the earth with his glowing white wings stretched out to either side. A series of ruby droplets followed him, cascading from his injured wing. He was like an seraph falling from the heavens.   
Time seemed to slow as Van hit the ground, bouncing violently before laying still on the muddy earth. Hitomi wanted to yell, to scream, to let loose her anguish, but she found that no sound would form. In front of her, Allen nearly slipped and fell, barely slowing to regain his balance. The girl from the Mystic Moon stumbled down the hill, rushing forward as quickly as her feet would take her. She didn't know what she would do when she reached Van. She knew only that he needed her and she had to be there for him. Several yards away from the fallen warrior, the other boy, Heero slowly landed.   
"No!" Hitomi thought passionately, her desperation increasing as the murderous Emperor began to approach her boyfriend, her love. On the opposite side of the small hollow she could see three other figures running forward. Through the rain she could barely make out the familiar shapes of Quatre and Trowa along with another boy who she didn't recognize. Like her and Allen, they too were rushing to save Van who was slowly getting to his feet. "They are too far away!" Hitomi thought desperately, her eyes quickly glancing from the approaching Heero to the distance between the rescuers and the doomed Fanelian. "They aren't going to make it!"  
She and Allen were only two thirds of the way down the slope and the leader of the Dragon Clan had reached Van. Raising the sword high, Heero struck once, knocking Van's weapon from his grasp. The ancestral Fanelian blade swung in the air in what seemed to be an almost lazy arch before landing all too far away. Hitomi blinked water from her eyes as she struggled to see through the thick rain. Just another minute or so and she and Allen would reach the bottom. If he could just hang on for another few seconds! As Heero took another step forward, Van seemed to stumble. The Fanelian king nearly fell completely backwards and his weight seemed to rest heavily on his wings and back.   
As the confident assailant took another step forward, Van sunk farther back until he was practically lying down in the murky water. "No, Van!" Hitomi thought desperately, "Hang in there for just a little bit longer!"   
Across from her, the stranger accompanying the two former Emperors began to yell over the wind and thunder. Hitomi realized that he was addressing the heartless High Lord. "Don't do it, Heero! Please stop!"   
The boy with the long braided hair was almost half way down the slope when suddenly a pair of black wings sprouted from his back. "Wait Duo!" Quatre called after the boy and, following the other boy's example, sprouted his own appendages to take aerial pursuit, as did Trowa. As Heero raised his weapon high, preparing to strike, the three angelic young men soared downwards. Hitomi and Allen were now moments away from reaching the bottom. The Asturian warrior's golden hair flowed out behind him and his normally spotless uniform was covered in muddy stains. "Van!" Hitomi yelled as Allen slid to a halt on the level ground. Close behind him, Hitomi also stopped slipping downwards as she rushed forward.   
"We're going to make it!" Hitomi thought as Allen drew his blade. And then, without warning, Heero brought his sword plunging downwards, impaling Van through the chest. Time seemed to freeze as the razor sharp blade transfixed the angelic figure, cutting through his abdomen until the tip could be seen on the other side. Van's body jerked brutally upwards in a painful arch as his body spasmed violently. Blood splattered upwards from the wound and even from where she was Hitomi could see a bubble of red liquid form at Van's mouth.   
For a horrifying moment Van froze in the agonizing position, every muscle visibly tensing as he silently cried out. And then his body went slowly limp and with one final painstaking breath he was gone. "Van!" Hitomi screamed, her muteness fading as suddenly as it had come with the death of her beloved. In front of her, Allen came to an abrupt halt, his face expressing the dismay and shock she herself felt. On the other side of the murderer, the three other Draconians landed, staring at the scene in horror.   
Hitomi began to walk forward in haze but Allen caught her arm. "Hitomi," he spoke quietly, reassuringly, though his voice was choked with grief. The young woman ignored him, struggling to move forward.  
"No!" Hitomi rejected the knight, "It's Van. He needs us! We have to help him!"   
"No, Hitomi," Allen insisted, his grip staying firm, "It is too late. It's not safe."  
"No!" the girl from the Mystic Moon yelled, her voice strained and desperate, "It's not too late! We have to do something!"   
"Hitomi!" Allen cried as the teenager pulled herself from his grasp and stumbled forward. As she approached the body, Heero jerked his head up. His eyes were bloodshot and more crazy than she had ever seen them before.   
"No!" Heero snarled pulling his sword from Van's corpse and raising the bloody blade, "Stay back!" The unstable killer waved his weapon around the circle, his dark wings circling around him like a partial shield. "Get away from me!" he screamed, his voice frantic and demented.   
"Heero, please," the Draconian with the braids begged, taking a step towards the High Lord.  
"No!" Heero screamed, swinging his weapon wildly, "Don't take another step closer! I'll kill you!" As Duo continued to walk slowly forward, Heero's voice became more and more crazed. "Stay back! I'll kill you all!"  
  
Heero's hands trembled uncontrollably as he stared at his foe. Duo was approaching him, hands outstretched. "Stay back!" Heero screamed, his face growing more and more contorted as the twitch spread to his face. "I'll kill you all!" Maxwell continued to move slowly forward. He was a threat and therefor an enemy. "Duo Maxwell is my enemy." The thought came almost unbidden to his mind. "I will kill all my enemies."   
Through the rain Heero could see the blond haired warrior raise his sword. "Stay back!" the High Lord repeated, swinging around to face his other potential enemy. "Don't come any closer!"   
"I will kill all my enemies," the thought came again to Heero's mind and he glanced from the surrounding figures to the corpse of his past foe. Yes, he would kill them like he killed that miserable king. He would destroy all that stood in the path between him and victory. After all, one could not attain victory until all ones enemies were defeated, Heero recalled.   
Heero glanced again at Van's broken figure. As he stared, something strange seemed to happen to the body. It seemed to twist, to change into something else entirely. Heero's eyes widened in shock and he took an involuntary step backwards. Where Van had once been, a far different shape lay. A taller figure with pale skin and gray hair which contrasted with long black wings like that of a raven. "Dad!" Heero thought in shock as he gawked at his father's corpse.   
In his hand was the murder weapon, still covered in blood from the deceased. And the wound, a yard away, was open and exposed with the same life-force leaking out onto the ground. He had killed his father. But no, that was wrong! His father had died years ago and by another's hand. As Heero stared at his own hands, the palms covered in blood, he saw something begin to change. As his vision blurred and he blinked away the water and sweat which distorted his vision, the blood on his hands seemed to grow in quantity. There seemed to be more of it with each passing moment. The blood of the people he had killed with those hands.   
Heero dropped to his knees, a wave of nausea suddenly washing over him. He had killed so very many people with those hands. It was right that they would be covered in the blood of their victims. "I had to do it," a part of his mind justified, "I had to fulfill my father's vision."  
Heero looked over to Van's corpse. He had killed one of his own people. He had taken the life of a fellow Draconian. "He was an enemy," the thought came again, "All enemies must be destroyed." Heero got slowly to his feet and raised his weapon. His eyes settled on the two people immediately in front of him. "I will kill all my enemies!" he repeated aloud, his eyes twitching dangerously. "I will attain true victory." Heero added mentally, "for my dead father, abusive as he was."  
"When I conquer all my enemies my nightmares will go away. I will do what he would have done," Heero thought, pointing the tip of his sword towards the blond Asturian's throat. "Now," he said aloud, his voice wavering dangerously, "I will kill you all to attain victory in the name of the Dragon Clan. The people of Atlantis will rise again."  
As he walked confidently towards his enemies, Duo cried out in surprise and confusion. "What's that?" Sensing an attempt at deception, Heero ignored the other boy's yell. However, when no attack came he risked a brief glance at where the other Draconian had been pointing. It was his wings! Starting at the base and slowly moving upwards, Heero's black wings had begun to change to a shade of crimson. "Like the blood on my hands," the unwanted thought popped into his mind unbidden.   
"No!" Heero cried, stumbling backwards from his enemies. "Stop!" But it was to no avail, the color of bled continued to creep upwards, like a slow acting poison.   
"It's a sign from Atlantis!" he heard one person exclaim in awe, "A mark on him for killing one of his own people."  
"No!" Heero shrieked, slipping on the muddy earth and falling to the ground. As he stared at Van's corpse he could see his father's image rising from the body. The pale man which Heero had both feared and respected for as long as he could remember slowly turned to look at him. Heero raised his sword even as he scrambled backwards on the muddy earth and waved it dangerously but his dead father ignored it and slowly began to move towards him. "Stay away!" Heero shrieked desperately, "Stay away from me!" He had to get away but there was no where to run to.   
As the image of his father drew closer, Heero threw his sword at the ghostly figure. The blade passed right through the specter and landed uselessly several feet away. Heero scrambled away on all fours only to find himself trapped with his back to the ravine wall. "No!" Heero moaned, curling up into a fetal position. Slowly the once proud High Lord began to rock back and forth. "Stay away," he continued murmuring even after Duo sat down beside him and tried to comfort the disillusioned boy. "Please just stay away from me."  
  
As soon as Heero was safely out of the way and no longer a threat, Hitomi ran to where Van was laying, motionless on the ground. Her sweetheart's eyes were still open but they failed to contain the light and energy which never failed to make her heart to be faster. His wings were spread out to either side of him and his hands also hung loosely below the white appendages. Because his shirt had been torn off, undoubtedly at the same time he had revealed his wings, his chest was bare. The skin had already begun to loose some of its lifelike tint and blood leaked from the wound, mixing with the pure rainwater which was still poring down from the dark sky.   
Ignoring the reddish water around her beloved, Hitomi dropped quickly to her knees next to him. "No," she choked out, reaching out to take Van's hand. It was cold to the touch and Hitomi felt a sob rising in her throat. As much as she wanted to, Hitomi could not deny it. Van was gone, his light forever extinguished. He would never again run with her through Fanelia's woods or lie with her as they watched Gaea's glorious sunset. He would never again hold her in his arms and reassure her with his mere presence that things would turn out all right. "Van!" Hitomi moaned, lowering her head over his upper chest.   
She hadn't even had a chance to tell him that she loved him. Why hadn't she said it before, when they had the chance? Not that it mattered now. "Damn you, Van Fanel," Hitomi sobbed, "Why couldn't you keep your promise? Why did you have to die?"  
As she weeped quietly, leaning over Van's still body, Hitomi's pendant slipped from where it was tucked in her shirt and hung loosely over the body. As she cried, tears slipped from Hitomi's face and gently hit the red ruby which rested against Van's body. As she continued to sob, Hitomi's tears were slowly absorbed into the red jewel, causing it to glow brightly. The teenage girl slowly opened her eyes and gazed in wonderment at the warm red light which emanated from the precious stone.   
As she watched, the scarlet ruby seemed to quiver and then, suddenly, dissolved. The red stone transformed into a mass of brightly glowing liquid which slipped from the necklace and onto Van. As Hitomi watched in wonderment, the elixir diverged into numerous tiny streams which spread out along Van's body. The tiny rivulets quickly flowed towards the numerous wounds along the Draconian's body. Hitomi froze in awe as the injuries along Van's body began to glow with a magical light. As she watched, the wounds slowly began to close and the light which emanated from them faded along with the cuts. Gradually, the light faded and, as magically and suddenly as it appeared, was gone.   
As Hitomi leaned forward, her eyes wide with wonder, Van's chest began to slowly rise up and down. As she stared in amazement, his eyes blinked and came into focus. "Van!" Hitomi started to say but half way through the word, her beloved suddenly reached up a hand and pulled her down to kiss him.   
Her initial astonishment turned to an even greater joy and Hitomi found herself returning the kiss, enjoying Van's passionate embrace. Hitomi's immense relief overwhelmed her and with it a burning warmth. Van's tongue danced around her own and Hitomi closed her eyes, relishing her boyfriend's welcome touch. When the two lovers finally parted, Hitomi looked down at Van's radiant face and couldn't help thinking he had never looked more handsome.   
"Hitomi," Van's voice was clear and strong, audible even above the sounds of the rain, "I love you. More than you will ever know. I am so sorry-" As Van's voice became choked with emotion, Hitomi reached down and placed one finger over his mouth.  
"Shhh. It's all right. Everything is going to be all right." And as she said it, Hitomi knew that it was true. Smiling, she added affectionately, "I love you too." Van straightened and slowly got to his feet, all the while never taking his eyes off her own. Though the rain continued to come down in sheets and the war would leave hundreds dead and a great many wounded, somehow Hitomi knew everything would work out. Because Van was by her side and that was enough.  
  
Emperor Wufei slowly turned and began walking away from the edge of the hollow back to where he had landed Nataku. Behind him a disgraced Heero was being taken in and comforted by the traitors to the Dragon Clan. The High Lord had dishonored himself and brought shame to his race. He was both a coward and no longer a fit leader. As the rain continued to pelt against the oriental warrior Wufei wondered at how quickly things had turned against him.   
He had returned victorious from his duel with Treize only to find that his clan and allies had faltered in his absence. By the time he had been able to rally the remaining forces it had been too late to launch a counter offensive. Despite his personal victories, the battle had been a loss and the small portion of the once grand army had been forced to retreat.   
A flash of lightening lit up the battlefield, illuminating a mountainside littered with bodies. Wufei smiled fiercely. No, it wasn't over yet. Though this particular conflict had been a failure there would be more to come. Heero had been a mistake, yes, he could see that now. Though the Draconian had been pure in blood, he had proved lacking in character and resolve. Heero had proved to be a mere fragment of his father yet in some ways, he had succeeded in his goals. The so called "Gaea Coalition" was severely weakened by the battle that took place that day and it would be many years before they recovered from the losses inflicted.   
The Dragon Clan, on the other hand, would recuperate quickly. There would always be new recruits eager to fight for an ideal such as theirs. The offensive force was in pieces, true, but the staging area from which they had launched remained totally untouched. With Heero out of the way he could take control of their forces, at least for the time being. Wufei had no delusions, he was not a leader. However, he would do very well until he could find more of the people of Atlantis to join him.   
Yes, things were far from over. It might take him another year to completely recover from the day's events but he had no doubt that in the end he would be stronger than ever. Wufei Chang was not one to be taken lightly. It seemed that fate had selected him to lead the Dragon Clan and Gaea as a whole into their new future. A future which would be dominated by the Draconian people. Wufei raised his wings high, as if challenging the storm above him itself.   
"Van Fanel!" he yelled, "I will not forget the events that transpired here, today. I will return to fight you but this time no enchanted stone will be there to save you! You have the word of the High Lord of the Dragon Clan." A few minutes later, Nataku took off into the air and was lost in the dark sky. 


	28. Epilogue

I don't own Gundam Wing or Escaflowne. These are my interpretations of their characters. I don't want to make any money. Etc........   
This is the epilogue that you've been waiting so long for (I finished it less than six hours after the last chapter.) I hope my readers are as eager as I am for the sequel though I doubt I'll have a chance to start it for at least a week or so. The truth is I don't really know where I'm going to go with it except it will be darker and some of it will take place on earth. I am crossing over yet another anime which is one of the reasons it is going to be tricky to write because this one is completely different from Gundam Wing and Escaflowne. It's not even a mecha series! However, I do suggest it. If you haven't guessed already by my description of Heero's father the next anime is Cowboy Bebop so if you haven't seen it I suggest you do. It's a really great series and honestly is probably my favorite overall. If you haven't, don't worry. CB is so different that the only real thing I will take from it is the characters and even they will be majorly twisted to fit the existing story. Just in case you do want to see Bebop it is on Saturdays on cartoon network at 10:30 PM. It is dubbed but there is hardly any editing and it is a great series. I hope the sequel can stand up to the original. I will comment at some point telling what it is called though it probably won't be for a while yet. Enjoy the last segment.  
  
Dear diary,  
Sorry I haven't written in you for a while but things here have been really busy. Oh, where to start? Well it's been After the battle everyone returned to their separate homes and the crisis was over. Amazingly enough the one battle decided the entire war and we received no word of any more invasions after that point. The battle was named after the mountains in took place on but the Battle of Chatal is often called the Battle of Miracles. I think you can guess why. We checked Van's health after the fight but it appeared that in those few seconds all his injuries had been completely healed. Hitomi says that she could not think of a better way to use the pendant though I think she is sorrier to see it go than she lets on.   
There was big funeral for all that died in the Battle of Chatal one week after the end of the painful little war. The turnout was amazing and I can honestly say that I don't think I have ever seen more people joining together in their emotions in one place in my entire life. It was quite moving, I must say and Quatre wasn't the only one brought to tears by the strong bond formed that day. Most of the bodies were transported back to their hometowns but quite a few were unidentifiable. As a result a small chapel with a large graveyard was built at the base of the mountains. It is a peaceful place, and I like to visit there as often as I can.   
Oh yes, there was a separate reception for a great man named Treize Khushranada. Though only a few select people attended I was moved by the speech given by Milliardo Peacecraft. I felt like a truly knew the man and I felt a great sadness that I never met him while he was alive. Another strange thing, a woman who called herself Lady Une appeared for a short time during the funeral and then vanished immediately afterwards. She also stood up to speak and I was brought to near tears by her words.   
I was told later that she served directly under Treize and knew him better than anyone. A few days after the funeral the people of Baslam had another election despite the fact that Une would have become leader automatically. According to rumors, she resigned her position immediately after hearing about Lord Khushranada's death and left Baslam a week later. Apparently the funeral was the first and last time anybody had seen her since.   
What else? Oh yes, "Zechs" was finally able to come clean about everything and not surprisingly, Noin found it in her heart to forgive him. To top it all off, Milliardo proposed to her and the wedding is set for six months from now. I am happy that the two lovers was able to work out their problems and come together during these times of reconstruction. The happy couple left Asturia about a month after the battle bound for the Sanc Kingdom. As it turns out, Milliardo is a Prince, the heir to the small country. Although it is his sister, the recently appointed queen, who is ruler of the nation, Milliardo has chosen to serve his country as a keeper of the peace along with his fiancé. I am happy that the two of them have found happiness together and I am sure that they have been doing an excellent job of rebuilding the kingdom which has seen so much suffering in the past years.   
As for Quatre and Trowa, they decided to return to Fanelia with Van and Hitomi. Not surprisingly, Quatre decided to become a diplomat and when he isn't at home in the Land of the Dragons he is representing Fanelia's interests in the Gaea Coalition council. Trowa has chosen to become a bodyguard and he follows Quatre to insure his safety. Besides being a escort, Trowa also works hard at training the next generation of fighters so that Gaea can continue this time of peace far into the future.   
Dryden and Allen are hard at work not only on trying to rebuild but also to help solidify the Gaea Coalition as a permanent government. Of course you know how little I know about politics, but I truly believe that they will see things through this time. Maybe all Heero's efforts to unify Gaea under one nation worked after all, if in a more subtle way than he intended.  
And Wufei? He hasn't been seen since the Battle of Chatal and there are rumors that the Dragon Clan is rebuilding its strength for a second campaign. I pray that these stories are just that and have little truth behind them, but I fear the worst. However, as I grow more accustomed to my life in Asturia, I become more certain that this nation and its allies will not be so easily defeated. But now I'm getting off the subject.  
Hitomi returned back to the Mystic Moon a few weeks after the funeral. She said that her friends and family would be worried for her. Since then she has visited us twice but I think it is mostly to spend time with Van. Of course our Fanelian king is working on making his country a better place and Fanelia is becoming almost as wealthy and populated as Asturia now.  
And as for myself, diary? I have chosen to become a merchant like I was in the old days. Palas is a great city for trade and we get a steady stream of customers. Thanks to Quatre's initial loan, business is booming and I am well on my way to paying him back in full. Of course I keep busy with things besides work. My main interest now is Heero's recovery.   
Of course! I forgot the most important thing of all. After the battle Allen decided that Heero would be spared and put into a sort of modest prison until he was deemed fit to rejoin society. At first it seemed as though the former High Lord would never recover but I am growing more and more assured that he will be released within a few years. It has taken a long time, but Heero is finally on the road of recovery. Through much therapy and many hours of visiting from myself, he has finally admitted the errors of his ways as well as ridding himself of his nightmares. I truly believe that Heero has come to repent his actions and understands the reasons why what he did was wrong. Though it is only an opinion, I believe the real problem was with years of abuse from his father who, from what I've heard, was a downright evil man who deserved the fate he received.   
I guess that's about it. I have an appointment to visit Heero and the nurses say he is well enough to go outside today. He hasn't had one of his little "fits" in well over a month and I feel safe in saying that we may have seen the last of his outbursts. I plan to update you more often now, diary, so I'm sure you'll hear about what happens today in the near future.   
  
Joyfully yours,  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Heero eagerly slung his feet over his bed and began putting on his walking shoes. Duo was coming today and they had plans to go hiking along one of the rivers which emptied out near Palas. It had taken him many months to get used to the relaxed lifestyle he now led, without the constant burden of leadership and the nightmares which pushed him to work harder. He had even gotten used to the numerous visits from his psychiatrist and the various doctors assigned to check up on him. In truth Heero was grateful for the help and relieved that he was able to find peace after a state of turbulence that had lasted for so long. In particular he was thankful for Duo who found time to visit him practically every day. To be honest with himself, he was actually happy in the beautiful country of Asturia surrounded by people who cared about him.   
A sharp knock sounded at the door and Heero finished tying his boots quickly. "One moment," he called out, walking over to the door. Pulling it open, Heero saw one of the guards which frequently stopped by to check on him standing there. "What do you want?" Heero asked somewhat annoyed by the unexpected visitor.  
To his surprise, the Asturian soldier dropped to the ground at his feet, a bloody gash running all across his back, and another figure stepped into the room. Heero's eyes widened at the figure before him and he stumbled backwards, nearly falling to the floor in his shock.   
It was impossible! He was dead and had been for many years. But there he was, standing before him exactly as Heero remembered. It was the same long dark cloak. The same tall, lean figure. The same pale skin and gray hair. And the eyes, unchanged from as long as Heero could remember, mere slits like that of a cat or serpent. Dangerous and dark eyes which could see right through a person and read their very soul and essence.   
"Father," Heero stuttered, his normally strong persona fading away instantly, "I- I..."  
Without warning, the dark man raised a hand and slapped Heero across the face, long and hard. The strength behind the blow caused the teenager to stumble and he slowly raised his head to meet his father's eyes, ignoring the welt that was already beginning to form on his face. The other man's expression was as cold as ice and Heero involuntarily whimpered, numerous past beating flashing through his mind.   
"Heero Yuy," Vicious's voice was quiet and low, apathetic to all things, "I am very... very disappointed in you."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
